Godzillan morsian
by Beekiller-Johanna from Finland
Summary: A story from Godzilla's point of view, when a new monster appears. In Finnish, will be published in English later. Tarina Godzillan näkökulmasta, kun uusi hirviö ilmestyy. Suomeksi, julkaistaan englanniksi myöhemmin.
1. Uusi hirviö

Author Note: Yippee, my first fanfiction-story. This story continues, but I'll first write a Finnish chapter, and translate it to English, before I start a new chapter. I began this story for the first time six years ago with my friend Jarkko, and I got tired of writing it without a keyboard and without readers.

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Jippii, minun ensimmäinen fanfiction-tarina. Tämä tarina jatkuu, mutta ensin minä kirjoitan suomenkielisen luvun, sitten käännän sen englanniksi, ennenkuin aloitan uuden luvun. Aloitin tämän tarinan ensikertaa kuusi vuotta sitten ystäväni Jarkon kanssa, ja kyllästyin kirjoittamaan ilman näppäimistöä ja ilman lukijoita.

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.

Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.

Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

**_Godzillan morsian_**

Luku 1: Uusi hirviö

Minä olen Godzilla, hirviöiden kuningas.

Jos luette tätä, olette varmaan nähneet edes jonkin elokuvista, joissa olen esiintynyt.

Vuosia sitten eräs tyttö meni ystävänsä luokse käymään. Siellä hän näki erään elokuvistani. Siitä hetkestä lähtien hän piti elokuvistani, ei, vaan hän rakasti elokuviani (ja tietenkin minun komeaa naamaani). Aikaa myöten hän näki suurimman osan lopuistakin ja jäi kaipaamaan niitä, joita ei voinut nähdä.

Tärkeää kuitenkin on se, että nähdessään minut omassa maailmassani, samalla kun hän itse oli omassa maailmassaan, auttoi häntä löytämään uudelleen synnynnäisen kykynsä päästä toisiin, hänen maailmasta katsoen olemattomiin ja kuvitteellisiin maailmoihin, (kuten minun maailmaani,) muuttaa ja venyttää niiden sääntöjä ja luoda uusia sääntöjä, sekä luoda itse kokonaan uusia omia "kuviteellisia ja olemattomia" maailmoja, olentoja ja esineitä.

Mutta nyt riittää nämä alkuselittelyt, olen toistanut itseäni jo aivan liikaa. Nyt silmät auki ja korvat hörölle, tämän tarinan kerron poikkeuksellisesti minä, koska Johannan mielestä minulla on tähän nimenonmaiseen tarinaan henkilökohtaisempi kosketus. Pistihän se elämäni aivan ylös alaisin entiseen verrattuna. (Eikä Johanna halunnut ottaa vastuuta tämän tarinan pilaamisesta.) Tämä kun ei ole mikä tahansa tarina. Tämä on kaiken tulevan alku.

No niin, sinä päivänä Hirviösaarella oli lämmin ilma ja aurinko paistoi kirkkaasti sinisellä taivaalla. Suurin osa kaikista hirviöistä, joita olin koskaan kohdannut, oli saarella ja eli suhteellisen rauhallisesti keskenään.

Silloin en lainkaan huomannut asiassa mitään outoa, vaikka tiesin ja muistin tuhonneeni suurimman osan heistä. Silloin tuntui täysin luonnolliselta, että he olivat tulleet takaisin, myös ne, jotka olivat kuolleet joko ihmisten toimesta tai omasta valinnastaan. Ne, jotka olivat lähteneet muualle omasta tahdostaan. Mecha-Godzilla, Rodan, Spigon, Mothra, Angilus, minun poikani Junior, jättiläisrukoilijasirkka Kamacuras, Gigan, Ghidorah, kaikki. Destroyahia en ollut vielä tavannut, joten hän ei tietenkään ollut siellä.

Myöhemmin mietin, miksi tälläiset asiat eivät mietityttäneet minua. Ja vielä enemmän, miksi ne eivät mietityttäneet ihmisiä. Jossain vaiheessa järkeilin, että se, monen muun asian tavoin, oli Johannan tekosia.

Kuten aikaisemmin sanoin, elimme suhteellisen rauhallisesti. Hirviöiden kuninkaana minun tehtäväni oli ratkoa oikeudenmukaisesti kaikki riidat, joita ei osattu sopia itse, järjestää kaikille omaa tilaa, joka vastasi heidän sen hetkisiä tarpeita, varmistaa, että kaikki saivat tarvitsemansa ravinnon, (tai Mecha-Godzillan tapauksessa polttoaineen,) ja tietenkin pitää kaikki ajan tasalla ihmisten tekosista ja maailman tapahtumista.

Saadakseni kaiken tämän tehtyä, jouduin joskus käyttämään kuninkaallista käskyvaltaani. Useimmiten kuitenkin pärjäsin pyytämällä.

Pyytämällä apua joissakin tehtävissä, loin ystävällisen ilmapiirin, joka ehkäisi riitoja, vastaanhangoittelua ja yleistä masennusta, joka välillä uhkasi vallata toimettomina olevien hirviöiden mielet.

Rodan jotenkin päätyi hoitamaan jonkinlaista lääkärin virkaa Hirviösaarella. Lisäksi hän ja muut lentokykyiset hirviöt saivat joskus minulta joko käskyn tai pyynnön lentää mantereelle uutisia hakemaan.

Yleensä pyynnön, nimittäin saarella oli rajoitettu määrä tekemistä, ja he olivat yleensä toimettomina ja innokkaita pääsemään tekemään edes jotain. Jos kaikilla kuitenkin oli tekemistä, minä käskin uutismatkalle sen, jonka tekeminen oli mielestäni sillä hetkellä vähiten tärkeää.

Taas minä eksyn asiasta, olen tainnut poimia mokoman pahan tavan Johannan isältä.

Sinä päivänä olin lähettänyt Rodanin uutisia hakemaan. Ihmiskaupungeissa nousi aina paniikki (luonnollisesti) kun joku meistä näyttäytyi. Mutta kun Rodan saapui lähimpään kaupunkiin, kaikki olivat jo valmiiksi paniikissa.

Rodan lenteli ympäriinsä etsien tavallista suuremman paniikin lähdettä samalla kun kuunteli puheita ja huutoja kaduilta. "Paetkaa, Godzilla tulee!"

Rodan hämmästyi ja tuumi itsekseen: "Ei Godzilla voi olla täällä, juurihan hän oli Hirviösaarella." Mutta hänen hämmästyksensä vain syveni, kun hän kuuli lisää: "Ei se ole Godzilla, se on punainen!", ärjyi joku mies.

"Kuka välittää, se näyttää samalta kuin Godzilla!", kiljui takaisin lastaan turvaan kantava nainen.

"No en minä ainakaan, sillä punainen Godzilla on täällä!", huusi toinen nainen, joka kantoi pientä matkalaukkua.

Samaan aikaan eräs poliisi yritti rauhoittaa väkijoukkoa: "Ei paniikkia, hyvät kansalaiset, evakuoikaa alue nopeasti ja hyvässä järjestyksessä! Tälläisestä on selvitty ennenkin!"

Silloin muuan nuori mies moottoripyörällä pysähtyi ja osoitti läheistä ikkunaa: "Katsokaa TV:tä tuolla kaupan näyteikkunassa! Uutisissa sanotaan, että punaisella Godzillalla on pikkuinen mukana!" Jotkut ihmiset pysähtyivä vilkaisemaan mainittua TV-ruutua, jolloin nuori mies moottoripyörällänsä vilkaisi taakseen, näki suuren varjon pyyhkäiseevän vastapäisen talon seinää, katsoi ylös ja huusi:"Apua! Nyt Rodan on täällä myös!", ja ajoi tiehensä niin kovaa kuin tungoksessa pystyi.

Ihmiset säikähtivät entistä pahemmin: "Juoskaa!", monet heistä huusivat. Rodan oli kuullut tarpeeksi tietääkseen, että tämä oli kerrottava Godzillalle heti.

Sen lisäksi häntä ei pahemmin kiinnostanut jäädä odottamaan sitä meluisaa armeijaa, joka tuli paikalle aina kun hirviöt näyttäytyivät maissa tarkasti valvotun Hirviösaaren ulkopuolella. Ja jos kaupungin lähellä tai kaupungissa oli jo hirviö, joka oli saanut aikaan tälläisen paniikin, armeijakin olisi pian paikalla.

Siipiään kallistaen Rodan kääntyi takaisin meren suuntaan ja lähti lentämään takaisin Hirviösaarelle.

Saaren rannalla minä odotin kärsivällisesti Rodanin uutisia. Olin yllättynyt nähdessäni tutun hahmon lentävän meren yli saarta kohti monta tuntia aikaisemmin kuin mitä olin odottanut. "Toivottavasti mikään ei ole vialla", mutisin itsekseeni.

Tunsin äkkiä suurta levottomuutta. Kun Rodan vihdoin laskeutui eteeni, olin ratkeamispisteessä. "No, mitä uutta?" minä kysyin heti kun Rodan laskeuti eteeni. "Odota vähän. Huh. Godzilla. Minun pitää hengittää. Puuh.", Rodan sanoi ja kaatui maahan läähättäen raskaasti.

Harmistuneena jäin odottamaan ja kävelin edestakaisin kärsimättömästi.

Muutaman minuutin kuluttua Rodan veti syvään henkeä ja huokaisi. "Hohhoijaa. Nyt tuntuu paremmalta." Hän nousi ylös ja katsoi minuun. "Godzilla, et ikinä usko mitä siellä on meneillään." "No kerro jo, sitten nähdään uskonko vai en." minä ärähdin.

"Noh, pomo, kun minä pääsin kaupunkiin, siellä oli jo täysi paniikki ja evakuointi lopuillaan, kuunnellessani puheita kuulin mainittavan punaisen Godzillan, jolla on poikanen mukana. Yritin etsiä sitä samalla kuin kuuntelin, mutta koska kaupunki oli jo melkein tyhjä ihmisistä, päättelin, että armeija olisi pian paikalla metelöimässä ja päätin heti tulla kertomaan sinulle tästä." Hän lopetti ja jäi tarkkailemaan ilmeitäni. Hetken olin samassa ärtyneessä jännityksen tilassa kuin ennen Rodanin uutisten kuulemista ja se näkyi kasvoiltani.

Hetken Rodan näytti huolestuneelta, mutta rauhoittui saman tien, kun hänen sanomansa asia alkoi upota tajuntaani ja pyyhki hitaasti kasvoni tyhjäksi tunteista, jonka jälkeen, kun aloin käsittää mitä kuulemani sanat tarkoittivat, hämmennys lasitti katseeni ja nosti kulmiani, jättäen minut tuijottamaan tyhjyyteen.

Aistin kuinka Rodan huolestui ja tunsin kun hän sormillaan taputti käsivarttani. "Godzilla, onko kaikki kunnossa?" hän kysyi.

Ääni tuntui tulevan jostain hyvin kaukaa. Godzilla. Juuri se sana oli lamauttanut minun aivotoimintani. Godzilla oikeastaan merkitsee, ainakin hirviöiden kielessä, minun lajisen hirviön asemaa kuninkaana.

Ihmisten kielessä se on minun nimeni ja lajini nimi, koska minä olen ainoa omaa lajiani, jonka he tietävät. Siis jos poikaani ei lasketa.

Jos me hirviöt puhumme minun lajistani, puhumme jostain muusta kuin Godzillasta. Se, että tämä väitetty lajini edustaja, jolla oli poikanen mukanaan, oli punainen, merkitsi jotain tärkeää. Kuten eläimillä kirkas väri varoittaa vaarasta, niin meillä hirviöilläkin.

Punainen tarkoittaa "pidä varasi", ja on harvoin oikein punainen, yleensä lähempänä vaaleanpunaista ja tumman pinkkiä. Punaiset ovat joskus myrkyllisiä, mitä tummemman punaisia, sen varmemmin myrkyllisiä. Eli oikein sopiva varoitusväri.

Punaiset ovat aina naaraita. Naaraat voivat olla muunkin värisiä kuin punaisia. Valkoisia ja harmaitakin on, mutta molemmat värit ovat harvinaisia. Harmaat voivat olla mitä tahansa sävyä lähes valkoisesta harmaasta melkein mustaan harmaaseen.

Myös urokset voivat olla harmaita, mutta harmaat ovat kaikkein harvinaisimpia sekä urosten että naaraiden keskuudessa. Tavallisesti urokset ovat jotain vihreän sävyä, joskus esiintyy myös mustia uroksia, jotka ovat yhtä harvinaisia kuin valkoiset naaraat, jotka ovat molemmat yleisempiä kuin harmaat.

Lisäksi naaraiden päässä olevat suomut ovat monta kertaa pienemmät kuin uroksilla, mutta ne ovat kärjestään pidentyneitä ja melko taipuisia. Näiden pidentyneiden suomujen pituus vaihtelee eri yksilöillä, ja ne verhoavat naaraiden päitä tuuheana harjana kuin ihmisnaisilla hiukset. Niitä kutsutaankin hiussuomuiksi (tai lyhyesti vain hiuksiksi) ja niiden väri voi olla huomattavastikin erilainen kuin ruumiin väri.

Naaraat erottaa uroksista vielä se, että heillä kerääntyy vararavinto rintalihaksien päälle ja lanteille, eli samoihin kohtiin kuin ihmisnaarailla, johtuen naaraiden erilaisesta elämän tyylistä. Se ero ihmisnaaraisiin tässä asiassa kuitenkin on, että rintalihaksien päälle kerääntyvä rasvakudos ei muodosta kahta erillistä kerääntymää, vaan on keskeltä lähes yhtä paksu kuin sivuilta. Ymmärsitkö, mitä kerroin? Parempi olisi ymmärtää, sillä en selitä tätä toiste.

Koko tämän ajatusprosessin aikana minä en puhunut mitään, eli se on vähintään muutama minuutti. "Godzilla?", Rodan sanoi ja tökkäisi käsivarteeni sormillaan.

Havahduin ajatuksistani ja mielessäni oli selkeä suunnitelma. "Pomo, mitä aiot tehdä? Ja mitä minun pitäisi tehdä?" Rodan kysyi huolissaan.

"Sinä käyt kertomassa kaikille, mitä olet kuullut, käsket kaikkien pysyä saarella ja katsot Juniorin perään, minä käyn katsomassa, onko tämä "punainen Godzilla" tosiaan samaa lajia, vai jotain uutta."

Annettuani ohjeet käännyin lähteäkseni, mutta Rodan pysäytti minut: "Et kai aio taistella? Mieti Junioria, jos se "punainen" tappaa sinut omaa poikastaan suojellessaan?"

Murahdin ja sanoin:"Älä hätäile, minä en ole pysynyt elossa tekemällä typeriä päätöksiä, minä käyn vain katsomassa mitä siellä on." "Hyvä on." Rodan sanoi ja lähti lentämään.

Minä kävelin veteen ja ryhdyin uimaan kohti lähintä kaupunkia. Uidessa ajatukset lakkasivat kiertämästä samaa rataa ja tunsin oloni tavallista varmemmaksi.

Päästyäni maihin, suuntasin kaupungin keskustaan isoja katuja pitkin, varoen rikkomasta mitään. Yritin olla hiljaa, jotta löytäisin etsimäni hirviön ennenkuin se huomaisi minut. Eipä aikaakaan, kun kuulin ääniä lähistöltä.

Aloin kiertää katuja yrittäen kuulollani paikantaa äänten lähteen. Sitten kiersin erään kulman ja tulin isolle kadulle, jonka varrella oli paljon kauppoja.

Siinä he olivat, kyyristelivät matalalla ja kaivelivat kauppoja, huomaamatta minua lainkaan. Se "punainen" oli tosiaan lajini naaras ja hänellä oli naaraspoikanen mukanaan. Naaras kaiveli jonkinlaista kangaskauppaa, kadulla oli jo muutamia ulos vedettyjä ja avattuja kangaspakkoja, ja poikanen oli heti naaraan vieressä, minua lähempänä, kaivamassa karkkikaupasta isoja karkkitiskejä ulos. Ulkona olevista tiskeistä näki, että tämä pikkuinen oli jo rohmunnut suihinsa suuren osan ulos saamistaan karkeista.

Katselin heitä tarkasti.

Naaras oli viehättävä, melko hoikka ja nuori.

Siis melko tuore äiti, jos poikanen oli sen oma.

Tunsin kummaa helpotusta siitä, että olin itsekin vielä nuoruuden mitoissani ja yhtä komea kuin aina olin ollut, sen sijaan että olisin lihonut iän myötä. Vaikka enhän minä ollut vielä edes keski-ikäinen, en kuitenkaan ollut enää yhtä nuori kuin tämä naaras.

Poikanen oli suurinpiirtein Juniorin ikäinen, ehkä hieman nuorempi.

Naaras veti kaupasta ulos pakan kirkkaan punaista kangasta. Hän avasi rullan ja tarkasteli sitä.

He eivät olleet vieläkään huomanneet minua.

"Pikkuinen, minusta tämä väri sopii sinulle." hän sanoi. Puolitoista metriä leveä kangas näytti ohuelta nauhalta naaraan käsissä. Poikanen katsoi kangasta ja sanoi: "Joo, sido se minun hiuksiini." Ahaa, naaras oli etsinyt hiusnauhaa poikaselle, mutta en vieläkään tiennyt, olivatko he äiti ja poikanen.

Olin nähnyt tarpeeksi. Nyt oli aika kiinnittää heidän huomio.

Samalla kun naaras avasi kangasrullaa enemmän, minä sanoin: "Kuka olet, Punainen, ja mitä teet minun reviirilläni?"

Naaras ja poikanen katsoivat minuun päin säikähtäneinä.

No vihdoinkin he huomasivat minut, ajattelin.

Naaraan ilme vaihtui nopeasti vihaiseksi, mutta poikanen vaikutti enemmän uteliaalta. "Äiti, kuka tuo on?" poikanen kysyi viattomasti.

"Onko poikanen tosiaan sinun omasi? Näytät kovin nuorelta ollaksesi äiti. Olisin pitänyt todennäköisempä sitä, että olisitte serkkuja tai sisaruksia." sanoin niin yllättyneenä, että en ehtinyt estää sanoja karkaamasta suustani. Voin vain kuvitella, kuinka tyhmältä kuulostin.

Naaras ojensi oikean kätensä ja veti poikasen alleen, kauemmas minusta. Hän varmaan tunsi itsensä uhatuksi, koska hän oli vieläkin kyyristyneenä matalalle. Kangas, jota hän oli pidellyt, oli pudonnut maahan heti hänen toivuttua minun näkemiseni aiheuttamasta säikähdyksestä. "Vastausena kysymysiisi, voin sanoa, että se, kuka olen, ei ole sinun asiasi, se mitä teen täällä sinun väitetyllä "reviirillä", on minun ja pikkuisen asia, ei sinun, ja kyllä, pikkuinen on minun oma poikaseni, ja vahvistuksena epäilyksillesi, olen melko nuori ollakseni äiti. En niin nuori kuin voisin olla, enkä edes niin nuori kuin miltä näytän, mutta nuori kuitenkin. Olimme pitkään horroksessa, mikä kulutti paljon vararavintoa, ja siitä seurannut hoikkuus saa minut näyttämään vielä nuoremmalta kuin tavallisesti. Osittain myös siksi, että suurimman osan löytämästäni ravinnosta olen antanut poikaselleni." naaras puhui aluksi jännittyneellä ja ärtyneellä äänellä, mutta puhetulva näytti pesevän pois suurimman osan jännittyneisyydestä ja lopetettuaan puhumisen hän enää mulkoili minua epäluuloisesti, aikaisemman avoimen vihamielisyyden sijaan.

"Tämä on kyllä reviiriäni, mutta sen kauempia alueita, pääalue on eräällä saarella tuossa suunnassa," nyökkäsin saaren suuntaan, "koska siellä ei ole näitä häiritseviä pikkuotuksia, jotka kutsuvat itseään ihmisiksi. Sen sijaan siellä on muita meidän kaltaisiamme..." aioin sanoa vielä lisää, mutta lopetin puhumisen nähdessäni naaraan ilmeen vaihtuvan äkkiä omituiseksi sekoitukseksi toiveikkuutta, epätoivoa ja aiempaa epäluuloa ja vihamielisyyttä.

"Muita meidän lajiammeko?" hän kysyi ääni omituisen paksuna ja näin kyynelten kimaltavan hänen silmissään, valmiina valumaan hänen laihoille poskilleen.

Tunsin vatsani kääntyvän ja häpesin liikaa katsoakseni naarasta silmiin kun vastasin: "Vain minä ja poikani, joka on suurinpiirtein tyttäresi ikäinen, ehkä hieman vanhempi." Naaras räpytteli silmiään estääkseen kyyneliä valumasta ja käänsi katseensa maahan. Yksi kyynel kuitenkin karkasi hänen silmistään ja putosi hänen pölyiselle kädellensä.

Välttyäkseni epämukavalta hiljaisuudelta kysyin, oliko hänellä puolisoa. Hän oli jonkin aikaa vaiti. Kun naaras puhui, hän puhui niin hiljaisella ja tukahtuneella äänellä, että minunkin oli hankala kuulla: "Minä niin toivoin, että hän olisi siellä. En koskaan saanut tietää, mihin hän katosi." Naaras niiskaisi ja jatkoi: "Häntä etsittiin viikko, ennen kuin minulle tultiin sanomaan, että mitään ei ole löytynyt ja jos hän olisi elossa, hän ei luultavasti koskaan tulisi takaisin. Seuraavana päivänä, kun alueen johtajat, Vanhimmat kokoontuivat, hänet julistettiin kuolleeksi. Eikä hän koskaan edes ehtinyt saada tietää, että olin raskaana..." naaraan ääni murtui ja hän alkoi nyyhkyttää huolimatta kovista yrityksistään olla itkemättä.

Hän kietoi oikean käsivartensa tyttärensä kainaloiden alitse ja halasi pikkuistansa, edelleen samassa kyyristyneessä asennossa. Hän hieroi kasvojaan pikkuisen päätä vasten, upotti kasvonsa pikkuisen hiuksiin ja hengitti syvään haistellen lapsensa tuoksua. Ilmeisesti tämä oli naaraan tavallinen lohduttautumiskeino, sillä poikanen ei ollut pelästynyt, vaan kietoi itse oikean käsivartensa äitinsä kaulan ympäri.

Hetken kuluttua naaras rauhoittui ja poikanen irroitti otteensa äidistään. Naaras piteli poikasta vielä hetken ennen kuin päästi irti.

"Äiti, nyt kun et ole enää surullinen tai vihainen, voitko kertoa kuka tuo on?" Poikanen kysyi hieman huolestuneena, varmaan peläten, että hänen äitinsä alkaisi taas itkemään. Naaras jähmettyi hetkeksi ja muuttui taas epäluuloiseksi, katsoi minua ja sanoi: "Epäilen kerrotko nimeäsi tietämättä ensin meidän nimiämme?" naaras kysyi. Huokaisin.

"Tietenkään en, sehän kuulostaisi typerältä, jos te kutsuisitte minua nimeltä, ja minä sanoisin sinua joko Naaraaksi tai Punaiseksi ja lastasi joko poikaseksi tai pikkuiseksi." minä vastasin.

Naaraan ilme muuttui sekoitukseksi tyytymättömyyttä, epäluuloa, vihaa ja sellaista "pitihän se arvata"-tunnetta, mutta nyökkäsi ja sanoi: "Minun nimeni on Sabina, ja lapseni nimi on Susan. Kerrotko nyt kuka olet?"

Nyökkäsin ja sanoin: "Minun nimeni on Godzilla." Ehdin hädin tuskin sanoa tuon, kun naaras, ei kun Sabina, naurahti katkerasti sanoen: "Kuningas? Et kai tosissasi luule minun uskovan tuota?" Jotain tälläistä olin odottanutkin.

"En odota sinun uskovan minua nyt, mutta tiedän, että tulet uskomaan minua jossain vaiheessa." sanoin rauhallisesti ja jatkoin: "Nyt, kerrohan missä olet suunnitellut yöpyväsi, niistä pienistä ihmisistä tuskin on sinulle mitään muita ongelmia kuin melu, mutta ne saattaisivat onnistua vahingoittamaan tytärtäsi, jos eivät millään muulla keinolla saisi sinua lähtemään heidän kotiensa läheltä."

Sabina näytti hetken huolestuneelta ja sanoi: "Tämän kaupungin ulkopuolella, isolla ruohikkoisella aukealla tuossa suunnassa," hän osoitti poispäin merestä ja minä kuulin helikopterin pörräävän jossain, tullen lähemmäksi, kun hän jatkoi "mihin minä menen huomenna, sitä en tiedä, ainakaan vielä."

Sabina nousi vihdoin kyyristyneestä asennostaan istuvaan asentoon ja otti tyttärensä Susanin syliinsä, halasi Susania hetken ja päästi irti nousten hitaasti seisomaan. Susan nousi myös seisomaan, mutta paljon nopeammin, ja lähti juoksemaan minua kohti.

Samalla kun hän vielä juoksi luokseni niillä kömpelöillä lapsen askelilla, kuulemani helikopteri tuli esiin yläpuolellamme ja jäi pörräämään edestakaisin. Se näytti uutishelikopterilta, ja näin sen ikkunoiden läpi ihmisiä, joilla oli erilaisia kameroita.

Ehdin katsoa sitä vain noin puoli sekuntia, kun Susan ehti minun luokseni ja kietoi käsivartensa oikean polveni ympäri, nosti kasvonsa minua kohti ja sanoi pienellä lapsen äänellään: "Minä pidän sinusta. En tiedä, kuka olet, mutta minusta sinä et vaikuta lainkaan ilkeältä."

Hämmennyin hetkeksi tästä avoimesta luottamuksen osoituksesta, mutta hymyilin sitten ja kumarruin hymähtäen silittämään tuon viattoman lapsen päätä. "Oletpas sinä suloinen pikku olento," minä sanoin, "ja olet aivan äitisi näköinen." Silloin Susan yllätti minut päästämällä irti jalastani ja hyppäämällä kietomaan käsivartensa kaulani ympäri.

Hänen äkillinen painonsa veti minut kyykkyyn, sitten polvilleni ja sai yllättyneen murahduksen karkaamaan kurkustani. "Ota minut syliin." kuului pienen tytön itsepäinen vaatimus.

Lämmin aalto kulki lävitseni, käänsi sisukseni nurin ja sai minut ottamaan hänet syliini. Siinä minä seisoin, keskellä ihmiskaupunkia, sylissäni lapsi jonka olin juuri tavannut. Ihmettelin miksi oma poikani ei saanut polviani heikottamaan pelkän halauksen voimalla. Sitten ymmärsin sen johtuvan nimenomaan siitä, että hän oli poika, ei tytär.

Mutta taas, miksi vieras lapsi saa minut tuntemaan näin.

Katselin Susania ja mietin sitä, kun kuulin Sabinan tukahtuneen äänen: "Susan, tule tänne." Katsoin Sabinaa ja näin hänen kasvoillaan tuskaisen, pelokkaan ilmeen. "En minä halua kävellä, minua väsyttää." oli vastaus. "Tule ja kanna minua äiti." Susan vielä mutisi ja haukotteli. Paniikki näkyi Sabinan kasvoilla.

Tulin ajatelleeksi, että ehkä hän pelkäsi vieraita miehiä. Päätin antaa Susanin takaisin hänelle ja sanoin: "Tule ottamaan hänet, en uskalla kantaa häntä, voisin vahingossa pudottaa hänet." Sabina lähti varovasti minua kohti.

Päästyään luokseni hän otti Susanin varovasti syliinsä ja perääntyi pari askelta, vilkaisi taakseen ja kävi poimimassa kirkkaan punaisen kangasrullan, jonka oli pudottanut aikaisemmin. Hän ravisteli siitä roskat ja laski Susanin maahan. "Seiso hetki." hän komensi Susania, veti kangasrullaa auki ja puraisi siitä irti kyynärvartensa mittaisen palan ja sitoi sillä Susanin hiukset.

Sitten hän nosti Susanin takaisin syliinsä ja sanoi: "Nyt mennään nukkumaan, pikkuinen," hän katsoi minua ja jatkoi: "Jos olet utelias, voit tulla katsomaan paikkaa, missä yövymme, mutta sinun pitää lähteä kun olet nähnyt sen."

"Hyvä on, mutta miksi et tulisi Hirviösaarelle? Siellä olisit varmasti rauhassa noilta ärsyttäviltä ihmisiltä." sanoin ja vilkaisin helikopteria, joka oli taas vaihteen vuoksi näkyvissä. Sillä aikaa kun olin antanut Susanin takaisin Sabinalle ja Sabina oli sitonut Susanin hiukset, helikopteri oli ollut kiertämässä jossain ympäröivien pilvenpiirtäjien takana.

Sabina vilkaisi helikopteria ja kysyi: "Sanoit, että ihmiset saattaisivat onnistua vahingoittamaan Susania, jos eivät muuten saa minua lähtemään kotiensa läheltä. Voivatko nuo ihmiset vahingoittaa pikkuistani?"

"Ei, he vain tarkkailevat, heillä ei ole mitään aseita joilla vahingoittaa ketään." sanoin. Sabinan vastaus yllätti minut: "Minulla ei ole mitään syytä tulla sinne saarelle, niin kauan kuin ihmiset eivät yritä vahingoittaa minua ja Susania. Sen sijaan muut hirviöt saarella voisivat onnistua vahingoittamaan meitä molempia, jos sille päälle sattuisivat, ja minähän en tunne heitä, enkä voi tietää miten he reagoivat minuun. Joten en ota mitään riskiä tulemalla saarelle, ennenkuin jäämisen riski on suurempi kuin lähtemisen riski."

"Ahaa, no näytätkö missä yövytte, niin tiedän, mistä etsiä aamulla?" kysyin.

Vastaukseksi Sabina käveli ohitseni ja kääntyi kadulle, joka vei poispäin merestä, viitaten minua seuraamaan. Kävelimme kaupungin katuja pitkin toiselle puolelle sitä.

Kun Sabina käveli ulos kaupungista, tuttu pauke, ujellus ja räjähtely alkoi. Sabinan käsivarsiin ja jalkoihin osui muutamia ammuksia, ennenkuin hän ehti perääntyä takaisin talojen suojaan. Katu oli niin kapea, että en päässyt Sabinan ohi, joten tein uuden tien itselleni jyräämällä kylki edellä oikealla olevan talon läpi.

Heti kun tulin näkyviin, armeija alkoi tulittaa minua. Ammukset ujelsivat ja paukkuivat ärsyttävästi. Vedin henkeä ja syljin suustani kuuman säteen, jolla tuhosin kaikki näkyvissä olevat tankit, autot ja sotilaat. Käännyin ja sanoin Sabinalle: "Sotilaat ovat poissa nyt, eivätkä tule takaisin vähään aikaan, mutta ne tulevat takaisin."

Sabina ravisti päätään niin, että hiusuomut siirtyivät takaisin niskaa peittämään ja totesi: "Tulkoon takaisin, jos haluavat. Tällä kertaa ne yllättivät minut, mutta seuraavalla kerralla minä teen niistä grillivartaita." Hän käveli ohitseni ja jatkoimme eteenpäin isolla ruohoisella aukealla olevalle matalalle, laajalle kukkulalle.

Kukkulan laella Sabina pysähtyi, laski Susanin maahan istumaan ja kääntyi puhumaan minulle: "Täällä me nukumme tänä yönä. Nyt, häivy."

Nyökkäsin ja sanoin: "Kyllä, mutta kerro vielä, mitä teet jos, ja JOS, jotain tapahtuu ja joudutte pulaan?"

Sabina oli hetken hämmentynyt tästä ilmeisen odottamattomasta huomion osoituksesta ennenkuin onnistui vastaamaan: "Jos jotain menee pieleen, minä lähetän aliääniviestin sinulle." Nyökkäsin uudestaan ja sanoin: "Minä pysyttelen kuulolla, mutta nyt minun pitää lähteä takaisin saarelle poikani luo, aurinko laskee pian. Näkemiin." Susan kiertyi kerälle maassa, haukotteli ja sanoi: "Hei hei, Silla-setä."

Nimeni oli varmaan turhan hankala niin pienelle lapselle, joten hän lyhensi Godzillan sellaiseen muotoon, että kykeni lausumaan sen. Juniorillahan ei ole sitä ongelmaa ole, koska hänellähän on ollut aikaan harjoitella nimeäni syntymästään asti, sitä paitsi hän kutsuu minua yleensä isäksi. Ja onhan Godzilla hänenkin nimensä, vaikka kutsunkin häntä Junioriksi.

Sabina sen sijaan sanoi vain: "Hyvästi." Eikä hän sanonut sitä erityisen lämpimästi. Käännyin ja lähdin kävelemään lyhyintä reittiä merta kohti, suoraan kaupungin läpi.

Juuri ennenkuin astuin takaisin kaupunkiin, vilkaisin taakseni ja näin Sabinan makaavan maassa Susanin vieressä, puoliksi vatsallaan ja puoliksi kyljellään, nojaten kyynärpäillään maahan ja kannatellen päätään korkealla, tarkkaillen ympäristöä. Hän toi mieleeni jonkin kissaeläimen, varmaankin tiikerin. Näin kun hän asettui kokonaan kyljelleen makaamaan ja kääriytyi kerälle Susanin ympärille.

Sitten käännyin takaisin merta kohti ja rymistelin kaupungin läpi. Enkä ollut kovin varovainen tällä kertaa. Jätin "pienen" sotkun jälkeeni, mutta ihmiset siivoaisivat sen.

He aina siivosivat sotkuni kaupungeistaan.

Pulahdettuani mereen lähdin uimaan tasaisella vauhdilla kotiin, tuntien itseni omituisen virkeäksi, vaikka pystyin ajattelemaan vain nukkumaan pääsyä.

* * *

Author Note: All Finnish readers and those who understand Finnish enough to know what happened in this chapter, please Review! 

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki suomalaiset lukijat ja ne jotka ymmärtävät suomenkieltä tarpeeksi tietääkseen mitä tässä luvussa tapahtui, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


	2. Vastahakoinen vetäytyminen

Author Note: In this chapter I write myself into the story. I'm usually Jonna, but sometimes I also write about myself in human form, like in this chapter (I had to hit that doctor, it was so damn funny, at least in my opinion).

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Tässä luvussa minä kirjoitan itseni mukaan tarinaan. Olen yleensä Jonna, mutta joskus minä myös kirjoitan itsestäni ihmishahmossa, kuten tässä luvussa (minun oli pakko lyödä sitä lääkäriä, se oli niin kirotun hauskaa, ainakin minun mielestäni).

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.

Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.

Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

**_Godzillan morsian_**

Luku 2: Vastahakoinen vetäytyminen

_Sabinan näkökulma:  
_Olin hereillä ja kuulostelin pitkän aikaa sen jälkeen kun tämä "Godzilla" oli uinut tiehensä ja aurinko oli laskenut. Tunti hänen lähtönsä jälkeen, kun häntä ei näkynyt tai kuulunut takaisin tulevaksi, enkä havainnut mitään häiritsevää, suljin raolla olleen silmäni ja vaivuin uneen.

Näin unta ensimmäistä kertaa horroksesta heräämisen jälkeen. Se oli aluksi mukava uni, mutta se muuttui ahdistavaksi lopussa.

Uneksin puolisostani, ajoista ennen hänen katoamistaan, ja asioista jotkat olisivat tapahtuneet, jos hän olisi ollut paikalla kun Susan kuoriutui munastaan, söi ensimmäisen ateriansa, otti ensimmäisen askelensa, puhui ensimmäisen sanansa. Elin unessa muistamatta nykyhetkeä ja asioiden todellista tilannetta.

Unessani minä puhuin puolisolleni, koskin hänen käsivarttaan, kutsuin häntä nimeltä. Ja hän kuunteli, hän vastasi minulle, hän otti minut syliinsä ja antoi minulle suukon joka aamu ja ilta ja aina kun hänestä vain tuntui siltä.

Ja minulle hän oli elossa sen unen ajan. Minä näin, kuulin, tunsin, haistoin ja maistoin hänet.

Me uimme meressä, metsästimme ja leikimme veden alla ja tanssimme aaltojen halki kisatessamme rantaan. Nukuimme ja joskus myös valvoimme kirkkaan tähtitaivaan alla, rannalla, niityillä, kuopissa maassa, suojaisissa metsiköissä ja satunnaisissa tyhjissä luolissa. Me näimme auringon nousut ja laskut, auringon paisteen ja myrskyt, pilviset päivät ja vuodenaikojen vaihtelut. Ja näimme kun Susan kasvoi ja tuli vahvemmaksi, viisaammaksi ja kauniimmaksi.

Kun unessa ehdimme nykyhetkeä vastaavaan aikaan, jostain syystä tulin ajatelleeksi, että kunpa tämä uni ei koskaan loppuisi. Siihen asti olin luullut unta todeksi, mutta tuon ajatuksen myötä muistin totuuden ja tajusin uneksivani. Olin harmistunut, mutta en välittänyt siitä paljoa. Toivoin vain saavani uneksia siitä onnesta hieman pidempään. Mutta turhaan minä toivoin. Uni muuttui miellyttävästä epämiellyttäväksi.

Yhtäkkiä minä näin sivulta, kuin jonkun toisen silmin, kun seisoin rannalla perheeni kanssa. Kuva pysähtyi ja vasemmalta oikealle pyyhkäisi harmaa aalto, kuin ikkunan eteen vedettävä verho, joka pyyhki pois näkyvistä kaiken muun paitsi minut itseni. Ei ollut maata, taivasta eikä horisonttia, oli vain tasainen harmaus, joka muuttui mustaksi pimeydeksi.

Pimeydestä ilmestyi ympärilleni se kukkula jolla olin nukkumassa, mutta maisema oli pääasiassa musta, harmaa ja valkoinen, ja ne värit jotka olivat jäljellä olivat hyvin tummia, melkein mustan sävyisiä. Ja Susan ei ollut siellä, enkä minä ollut siellä nukkumassa, minä seisoin kukkulan laella katsomassa kaupunkia, josta olin sinne tullut.

Kaupunki oli harmaampi kuin siellä ollessani. Näin edelleen kuin jonkun toisen silmin, kuinka kävelin kaupunkiin. Aavemainen hiljaisuus vallitsi kaikkialla ja sai minut hermostumaan. Näin kun kävelin kaupunkiin. Samaa vauhtia kuin ohitin rakennuksia, ne alkoivat murentua ja hajota takanani.

Peläten rakennusten sortuvan päälleni, lisäsin vauhtia ja aloin juosta. Rakennukset sortuivat takanani samaa vauhtia kuin minä juoksin niiden ohitse. Sitten tulin kadulle, joka vaikutti tutulta. Pysähdyin kuin olisin juossut päin seinää ja rakennukset lakkasivat sortumasta.

Tajusin seisovani samassa kohtaa kuin se tyyppi, joka kutsui itseään Godzillaksi, oli seissyt kun näin hänet ensi kertaa. Kävelin kohtaan, jossa minä ja Susan olimme olleet sillä hetkellä. Käännyin katsomaan sinne, missä se Godzilla-tyyppi oli seissyt.

Tunsin, että täällä oli jotain, mikä minun piti nähdä. Räpäytin silmiäni ja kun silmäni aukesivat, kaupunki ympärilläni oli täysin tuhoutunut ja vain joitakin raunioita pisti esiin pölyn ja romun seasta. Käännyin ympäri. Kuinka minun piti löytää tästä sotkusta se, mikä minun piti nähdä? Katsoin alas ja näin jotain punaista pölyn seassa. Kumarruin ja nostin sen. Se oli se kangasrulla, josta olin ottanut Susanille hiusnauhan. Äkkiä minusta tuntui, etten ollutkaan yksin.

"Sabina?" kysyi eräs hyvin tuntemani ääni tunteista tyhjänä ja väsyneenä, ja minä käännyin katsomaan takaisin sinne missä se Godzilla-tyyppi oli seissyt. Minun rakas puolisoni seisoi siinä samassa kohdassa, katsoen alas ja näyttäen niin väsyneeltä ja hylätyltä kuin mikään olento voi näyttää.

Juoksin hänen luokseen ja kiedoin käsivarteni hänen rintakehänsä ympäri. Hän halasi minua niinkuin aina, mutta hän tuntui niin kamalan kylmältä. Hän kuiskasi väsyneesti korvaani: "Sabina? Sinun täytyy ymmärtää, minä olen virallisesti kuollut. Muistathan kun Vanhimmat päättivät niin. Sinun täytyy jatkaa elämääsi."

"Minä tiedän, mutta unissani sinä olet vielä elossa," minä sanoin, irroitin otteeni hänestä ja astuin taaksepäin katsoakseni häntä kasvoihin. Aluksi hän vältteli katsekontaktia, mutta sitten hän huokaisi ja nosti päänsä ja katsoi minua silmiin.

Hänen silmänsä olivat puhtaan valkoiset. Järkyttyneenä minä astuin taaksepäin. Hän sanoi: "Ei Sabina, sinun täytyy jatkaa elämääsi. Sinulla ei ole vaihtoehtoja."

Hänen silmänsä muuttuivat tavallisiksi ja hän veti minut syliinsä. Tällä kertaa hän tuntui lämpöiseltä. Hän antoi suukon minun poskelleni ja kuiskasi korvaani: "Ei sinun tarvitse unohtaa minua ja rakkauttani sinuun, mutta sinun pitää hyväksyä asiat sellaisina kuin ne ovat. Lupaatko minulle, että teet kuten sanon?"

Onnistuin nyökkäämään. Hän hymyili ja sanoi: "Hyvästi Sabina, minun rakkaani." Hän haihtui ja minä putosin polvilleni. Nousin ylös ja lähdin kävelemään sille kukkulalle, missä nukuin.

Ehdin astua kaksi askelta, kun kuulin sen Godzilla-tyypin äänen takanani: "Miksi et tule Hirviösaarelle?"

Käännyin katsomaan. Hänkin seisoi siinä samassa kohdassa, missä puolisoni hetki sitten seisoi.

Mikä ihmeen uni tämä oli? Miksi uneni pyöri sen yhden kohdan ympärillä, oliko siinä jotain erikoista?

Tämä alkoi olla pelottavaa. Joten tein sen mitä aina teen ollessani peloissani. Minä hyökkäsin.

Hyppäsin sitä Godzilla-tyyppiä päin, löin ja potkin häntä huutaen niin kovaa kuin pystyin: "Jätä minut rauhaan!"

Hän liikkui niin nopeasti, että en ehtinyt edes nähdä, kun hän otti yhdellä kädellä kiinni molemmista ranteistani ja nosti minut ilmaan, niin, että vain jalkojeni kynnet raapivat maata. Vasemmalla kädellään hän tuki niskaani niin, että katsoin häntä suoraan kasvoihin.

Yritin käyttää sädeasettani, mutta en pystynyt edes avaamaan suutani. Olin kauhuissani ja yritin päästä irti hänen otteestaan, potkaista häntä, käyttää sädeasettani, mitä vain.

Se Godzilla-tyyppi yritti rauhoitella minua sanomalla: "Ei sinun tarvitse minua vastaan tapella, en minä aio satuttaa sinua."

Sitten hän laski minut maahan ja asetteli minut kerälle kääriytyneeseen nukkuma-asentoon. En pystynyt liikkumaan vaikka yritinkin. Hän taputti minua olkapäälle ja käski minun levätä. Sitten jostain kuului kolahdus ja pystyin taas liikkumaan.

Nostin pääni, suljin silmäni jotta en sokaistuisi oman sädeaseeni kirkkaudesta ja käytin sädeasettani täydellä teholla. Kuullessani ryminää tuskaisen karjaisun sijaan vähensin sädeaseeni tehoa ja raotin silmiäni, odottaen näkeväni sen tyypin.

Näin kaupungin ehjänä, värit tavallisina ja tähdet kirkkaina. Lopetin sädeaseeni käytön ja avasin silmäni kokonaan. Kului hetki, ennenkuin ymmärsin heränneeni. Sädeaseeni oli tuhonnut kokonaan kuusi rakennusta ja vaurioittanut ainakin kahdeksaa tai kymmentä muuta rakennusta.

Susan nukkui rauhallisesti vieressäni. Haistelin hänen hiuksiaan ja nuolaisin hänen poskeaan pari kertaa varmistaakseni, että hän tosiaan oli siinä. Susan liikahti unissaan, mutta ei herännyt.

Vilkaisin ympärille, mutta en nähnyt mitään epätavallista, joten nostin silmäni kohti tähtiä, joista pidin niin paljon. Katsoin taivaalle ja etsin sieltä yhden tähden, josta pidin aivan erityisen paljon.

Sen joka on aina pohjoisessa. En muista sen nimeä juuri nyt. Joskus minä muistan sen, joskus en. Minä en ole pahemmin kiinnostunut sen nimestä, niin kauan kuin se pysyy paikallaan taivaalla.

Haukoittelin ja vilkaisin Susania. Hän näytti niin suloiselta nukkuessaan. Nuolaisin Susanin poskea vielä kerran ja laskin pääni maahan. Suljin silmäni ja haukottelin vielä kerran, ennen kuin vaivuin uneen.

Olin nukkunut vain pienen hetken, kun sama pauke ja ujellus, jonka olin kuullut aiemmin päivällä, alkoi. Ammukset osuivat kipeästi laihaan selkääni. Kiljaisin kivusta, herättäen samalla Susanin.  
Tulitus jatkui tauotta. Karjuin kivusta ja raivosta kun käännyin katsomaan hyökkääjiä, ihmisiä. Iso virhe.  
Jotkin ammuksista osuivat aivan silmieni alle irrottaen suomujani, rikkoen ihoani ja sirpaleita lensi silmiini ja upposi silmiäni ympäröivään herkkään nahkaan. Olin kokonaan sokaistunut, tuskissani ja peloissani, enkä pystynyt taistelemaan näkemättä vihollistani.

Joten luovuin ylpeydestäni ja lähetin aliääniviestin, kutsuen apuun sitä Godzilla-tyyppiä, joka oli luvannut pysytellä kuulolla. Tiesin, että menisi jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin viesti ehtisi perille, mutta pystyisin odottamaan, kunnes hän tulisi.  
Tiesin, että ihmiset eivät pystyneet kuulemaan aliääniviestini matalataajuisia värähtelyjä, mutta he saattaisivat nähdä ilman väreilevän viestini äänenvoimakkuudesta. Se huolestutti minua hieman, koska ikinä ei voi tietää, mitä ne hullut ihmiset pienissä päissään keksivät.

_Joitakin ihmisten näkökulmia:_

_Eräässä sairaalassa viereisessä kaupungissa:  
_"Mikä tätä potilasta vaivaa?" kysyi mieslääkäri sairaanhoitajalta.  
Potilas oli 12-13 vuotias vaaleahiuksinen tyttö. Luultavasti eurooppalainen tai amerikkalainen maahanmuuttaja. Tyttö oli tajuton.

"Joku nainen löysi hänet tajuttomana penkiltä paetessaan punaista Godzillaa viereisestä kaupungista. Nainen oli viimeisten evakuoitujen joukossa. Hän joutui jättämään tavaransa voidakseen kantaa tytön turvaan tähän kaupunkiin." vastasi nainen, jota lääkäri oli puhutellut.

"Oletko tutkinut tytön? Löysitkö mitään henkilöllisyyspapereita?" lääkäri kysyi.

"Olen tutkinut hänet, mutta en löytänyt mitään. Ei hänestä kertovia papereita eikä merkkejä väkivallasta tai loukkaantumisesta, joka voisi aiheuttaa tajuttomuuden. Hän ei näytä olevan koomassa, mutta häntä ei saa hereille. Hän reagoi kipuun, jos hänen käsivarttaan nipistää, ja hän reagoi kosketukseen. En ole ennen nähnyt mitään tämän kaltaista." sanoi sairaanhoitaja.

Lääkäri mietti hetken ja sanoi: "Ota verinäyte ja etsi mitä tahansa, joka voisi aiheuttaa tuollaisen tajuttomuuden."

"Hyvä on" vastasi sairaanhoitaja.

_Tunnin kuluttua:  
_"Löysitkö siitä verinäytteestä mitään?" lääkäri kysyi.

"En. Hieman alhaisten veriarvojen ja pienen alipainon lisäksi tytössä ei pitäisi olla mitään vikaa. Hän vain näyttää olevan hyvin syvässä unessa." sairaanhoitaja vastasi vilkaisi sängyssä nukkuvaa tyttöä.

Lääkäri meni tytön sängyn vierelle, otti taskustaan pienen lampun ja sytytti sen sanoen: "Parempi katsoa häntä vähän tarkemmin."

Hän laski sormensa tytön kasvoille aikoen avata hänen toisen silmänsä. Tytön silmät lensivät auki.

Hän istui ylös nopeasti ja heitti peiton pois päältään, kääntyi ja iski oikealla puolellaan olevaa lääkäriä suulle luisevalla nyrkillään. Sitten hän pudottautui selälleen sängyn päälle ja potkaisi lääkärin poskeen vasemmalla jalallaan, kierähti sängyn toiselle puolelle ja juoksi nurkkaan napaten mukaansa tuolin matkan varrella.

Nurkassa hän seisoi selkä seinään päin, hieman kyyryssä ja tuoli kohotettuna olkapään korkeudelle, valmiina lyömään ketä tai mitä tahansa, joka tulisi liian lähelle. Hän huusi jotain ja hänen paksu korostuksensa paljasti, että hän ei ollut mikään amerikkalainen, eikä maahanmuuttaja.

"Rauhoitu, olet turvassa" sanoi sairaanhoitaja.

"Hän on, mutta entäs minä?" mutisi lääkäri hapan ilme verisellä naamallaan.

"Missä minä olen ja miksi?" tyttö kysyi ja pisti tuolin alas.

"Tule kanssani, juodaan jotain kun selitän" sanoi sairaanhoitaja ja ohjasi tytön henkilökunnan taukohuoneeseen. Lääkäri meni korjauttamaan naamansa.

_Puoli tuntia myöhemmin taukohuoneessa_ tytöllä on käsissään puolityhjä teemuki kuunneltuaan sairaanhoitajan ja nyt "korjatun" lääkärin selityksen. Pieni TV nurkassa näytti uutiskanavaa.

Uutisreportteri kertoi punaisesta Godzillasta: "Silminnäkijäraporttien mukaan punainen Godzilla on nähty kahden punaisen poikasen seurassa. Poikasista pienempi näyttää kadonneen sillä aikaa kun punainen Godzilla oli kaupungissa. Armeija valmistelee hyökkäystä punaista Godzillaa vastaan kaupungin ulkopuolella. Hyökkäyksen pitäisi alkaa keskiyöllä. Viranomaisilla ja asiantuntijoilla ei ole selitystä, miksi Godzilla ei hyökännyt punaisen Godzillan kimppuun."

Tyttö joi teensä ja sanoi: "Minun pitää mennä takaisin sinne kaupunkiin."

Lääkäri ja sairaanhoitaja huusivat yhtä aikaa: "Oletko hullu? Siellä on punaisia Godzilloita ja armeija, joka hyökkää pian! ET sinä VOI mennä sinne!"

Tyttö hymyili leveästi ja sanoi: "Kyllä, minä olen hullu, kiitos kun kysyitte. Kyllä, siellä on punaisia Godzilloita ja KYLLÄ, minä VOIN mennä sinne. Tarvitaan vähän enemmän kuin armeija ja muutama Godzilla, olivat ne sitten punaisia, vihreitä tai sini-mustia, estämään minua menemästä sinne. Kiitos teestä."

Ja tyttö lähti.

_Noin klo 23.45, hyökkäyspaikalla:  
_Tankkeja, autoja ja sotilaita siirrettiin asemiinsa hyökkäystä varten. Kaikkea turhaa meteliä vältettiin, jotta punainen Godzilla ja sen poikanen eivät heräisi ja hyökkäisi.

Kaikki sujui hyvin kunnes eräs sotilas kompastui auki olevaan kengännauhaansa. Mies onnistui pysymään jaloillaan, mutta pudotti aseensa: "Klonk!"

Punainen nosti päänsä ja tulitti sädeaseellaan suoraan eteenpäin, kaupunkiin. Kaikki liike ja ääni loppui. Moni sotilas oli iloinen, että hyökkäys tehtäisiin takaapäin.

Punainen lakkasi tulittamasta kaupunkia, nuuhkaisi poikastaan ja vilkaisi ympärilleen. Kaikki pysyivät liikkumatta. Punainen katseli jonkin aikaa taivaalle, varmaankin etsien äänen syytä, ajattelivat jotkin sotilaat.

Punainen haukotteli, vilkaisi poikastaan ja näytti antavan nuolaisun sen poskelle. Sitten punainen Godzilla laski päänsä alas, haukotteli ja nukahti uudelleen.

Hyökkäysvalmistelut jatkuivat.

Toisella puolella kaupunkia, vaaleahiuksinen tyttö hiipi kaupunkiin ja hävisi näkyvistä yön varjoihin ja pienille sivukaduille.

_Klo 24.00, hyökkäyspaikalla:  
_Kaikki oli paikoillaan ja valmiina hyökkäystä varten. Punainen poikanen oli tarkoitus erottaa aikuisen luota ja pyydystää tutkimuksia varten, jos mahdollista. Jos poikanen pääsisi pakoon, se pitäisi jättää rauhaan, jotta sen käytöstä voitasiin tutkia luonnollisessa ympäristössä.

Lopulta annettiin hyökkäyskäsky. Kaikki aseet alkoivat tulittaa.

_Godzillan näkökulma:_

Päästyäni saarelle, löysin kaikki muut odottamasta minua. Olisin halunnut mennä nukkumaan, mutta toiset, mukaan lukien Junior, halusivat kuulla mitä on tapahtunut. Joten minä kerroin heille, mutta hätistin Juniorin kauemmas sanoen, että tämä on aikuisten asiaa ja että selittäisin sen hänelle myöhemmin.

Keräännyimme pieneen, tiukkaan piiriin, jotta Junior ei kuulisi. Kun olin kertonut kerrottavani, keskustelimme siitä, mitä pitäisi tehdä. Päätimme tehdä niin kuin Sabina oli sanonut. Jättää hänet rauhaan, kunnes hän kutsuisi apua.

Tosin keskutelun kuluessa myös riideltiin, ja esimerkiksi Mecha-Godzilla sanoi, että me "orgaaniset hirviöt" käyttäydymme joskus hyvin omituisesti vaistojemme takia, johon Rodan vastasi, että Mecha-Godzilla itse käyttäytyy joskus hyvin omituisesti ohjelmointinsa takia. Kun me lopulta olimme valmiita puhumisen kanssa, me erkaannuimme ja lähdimme kukin omalle tahollemme.

Samalla kun kävelin Juniorin kanssa kohti tavallista nukkumapaikkaamme, selitin hänelle mahdollisimman yksinkertaisesti mitä oli tapahtunut.

Juniorin mielestä se oli hieman outoa, mutta hän hyväksyi selitykseni. Hän nukahti yhtä huolettomana ja yhtä nopeasti kuin aina. Minä olin väsynyt, mutta kesti jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin onnistuin nukahtamaan. Ja kun nukuin, nukuin mustaa, unetonta unta. Hyvä niin, tämän päivän tapahtumat olisivat olleet liikaa, jos olisin vielä uneksinut niistä kaiken lisäksi.

Minä heräsin keskiyön jälkeen kuullessani Sabinan aliääniviestin. Kuunneltuani lyhyen avunpyynnön ja selityksen tilanteesta, otin Juniorin syliini ja kannoin hänet Rodanin luo.  
Herätin Rodanin ja selitin mitä oli tapahtunut. Hän jäi vahtimaan Junioria ja odottamaan minua. Ja minä lähdin uimaan kaupunkia kohti.

Perillä rymistelin uudelleen kaupungin läpi. Tällä kertaa en sotkenut paikkoja yhtä pahasti, koska suurin osa tielläni olevista rakennuksista oli jo hajalla.

Toisella puolella kaupunkia pysähdyin nähdessäni Susanin rimpuilevan teräsverkossa ja joukon sotilaita autoilla Susanin kimpussa. Käytin sädeasettani niiden tuhoamiseen ja kävin repimässä verkon auki.  
Tuhosin loput siitä armeijasta, joka oli jäljellä ja kävelin Sabinan luo. Sabina oli tajuton ja nahka hänen silmiensä ympärillä oli niin pahasti vahingoittunut, että hänen silmänsä olivat turvonneet umpeen.

Ajattelin, että Rodan osaisi auttaa Sabinaa paremmin kuin minä ja nostin Sabinan selkääni. Vedin hänen käsivartensa kaulani ympäri ja pidin oikealla kädelläni hänen ranteistaan kiinni ja ojensin vasemman käteni Susanille, käskien häntä seuraamaan.  
Susan otti kädestäni kiinni ja lähdimme kävelemään kaupungin läpi. Jossain keskustan paikkeilla yllämme vilahti varjo. Sitten se varjo tuli alas, ottaen kiinni rakennuksen seinästä ja liukuen sitä pitkin alas, jättäen syvät jäljet rakennuksen seinään.

Se oli toinen naaraspoikanen, pienempi kuin Susan, mutta paremmin syöneen näköinen. Susan juoksi halaamaan sitä toista tyttöä: "Jonna! Tulit takaisin!"

Ilkikurinen virnistys kasvoillaan tämä toinen sanoi: "Tietenkin, minähän lupasin, että tulen takaisin. En vain sanonut milloin. Se olisi voinut olla yhtä hyvin viiden minuutin kuluttua lähdöstäni kuin sadan vuoden kuluttua tämän jälkeen."

Susan irroitti otteensa tytöstä ja tuli pitämään kädestäni kiinni. Tyttö katsoi minua silmiin ja sanoi: "Hauska tavata Godzilla, minä olen Jonna. Puristaisin kättäsi, mutta sinulla näyttää olevan kädet täynnä. Minä olen ollut Sabinan ja Susanin seurassa suurimman osan ajasta sen jälkeen kuin he heräsivät horroksesta, vaikka en ole heille sukua."

Olin hämmästynyt ja kysyin kuinka hän tiesi nimeni. Jonna selitti: "Olen alunperin ihminen toisesta ulottuvuudesta, mutta kykenen matkustamaan toisiin ulottuvuuksiin ja maailmoihin mieleni voimalla ja valitsemaan hahmoni ollessani toisissa maailmoissa. Oikea nimeni on Johanna, mutta se on nimeni VAIN ihmishahmossani, ollessani tässä hahmossa nimeni on Jonna, koska silloin minä olen eri henkilö. Ja eri nimi johtuu myös siitä, että voimani eivät toimi omassa maailmassani, joten minä joudun määrittelemään itseni eri tavalla eri maailmassa."

"No, me lähdemme nyt Hirviösaarelle, jos tulet mukaan, seuraa minua," minä sanoin ja lähdin. Jonna seurasi hieman taaempana. Uimme Hirviösaarelle ja minä kannoin Sabinan Rodanin luo.

Rodan puhdisti Sabinan haavat ja laittoi siteen Sabinan silmille. Muut haavat paranisivat levolla ja hyvällä ruoalla.  
Sabina oli melkein nälkiintyneessä tilassa horroksensa jäljiltä. Sen takia hänellä oli niin paljon haavoja, ja siksi ne eivät parantuneet yhtä nopeasti kuin minun haavani.

Herätin Juniorin, jotta hän kävelisi kanssani kotiin, nostin Sabinan takaisin selkääni ja käskin Susanin, Jonnan ja Juniorin seurata minua. He juttelivat matkalla ja tutustuivat toisiinsa. Ajattelin, että Junior on iloinen saadessaan kavereita, jotka leikkisivät hänen kanssaan, vaikka he olivatkin tyttöjä.

Perillä kotona laskin Sabinan lähelle lampea, koska lammen vedellä on parantavia ominaisuuksia. Susan käärityi kerälle Sabinan viereen ja nukahti.  
Minä panin maata vakiopaikalleni pari-kolme sataa metriä kauempana lammesta ja Junior tuli viereeni. Jonna kääriytyi kerälle minun ja Sabinan välille yli sadan metrin päähän molemmista.  
Minä nukahdin vähän Juniorin jälkeen, ja viimeinen asia minkä muistan ennen nukahtamistani on Jonnan tarkka, arvioiva katse.

* * *

Author Note: All Finnish readers and those who understand Finnish enough to know what happened in this chapter, please Review! 

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki suomalaiset lukijat ja ne jotka ymmärtävät suomenkieltä tarpeeksi tietääkseen mitä tässä luvussa tapahtui, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


	3. Uusi aamu

Author Note: I would like to notify my readers that Rodan in this story is a female because she is the movie Rodan's little sister. More information can be found in my Review Responses for English version's chapter 2.

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Haluaisin ilmoittaa lukijoilleni, että Rodan tässä tarinassa on naaras koska hän on elokuva-Rodanin pikkusisko. Lisää tietoa voi löytää minun Arvostelu-Vastauksista englanninkielisen version lukuun 2.

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.

Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.

Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

_**Godzillan morsian**_

Luku 3: Uusi aamu

Kun heräsin aamulla, Junior oli jo hereillä. Hän yritti herättää ja saada Jonnan leikkimään kanssaan. Jonna mutisi kärttyisällä äänellä, että hän halusi nukkua ja käski Junioria jättämään hänet rauhaan. Hän käytti myös muutamia sanoja, joita hänen ikäisensä lapsen ei tulisi tietää.

Kun Junior kysyi minulta, mitä ne tarkoittivat, minä sanoin, että hän oli liian nuori ymmärtääkseen. Junior valitti, että hän oli tylsistynyt.

Susan heräsi ja sanoi: "Hyvää huomenta, onko meillä jotakin syötävää? Minulla on nälkä. Junior, syödään ja mennään leikkimään."

Susan nousi ylös pirteänä kuin pieni lintu. Junior osoitti aukion laidalla olevia hedelmäpuita ja sanoi: "Käyvätkö nuo hedelmät? Minä tapaan syödä niitä aamuisin, ne ovat tosi hyviä."

"Joo, minä en ole syönyt hedelmiä pitkään aikaan. Yleensä minä syön aamulla ruohoa, hiekkaa ja kiviä" Susan vastasi iloisesti.

Voi poloista pikku tyttöä. Miten köyhä elämä hänellä onkaan ollut, mutta se tulisi muuttumaan nyt, kun hänellä oli kavereita ja tarpeeksi ruokaa.

Junior ja Susan menivät syömään. He poimivat ja söivät hedelmiä suoraan puista kuin ihmislapset poimivat marjoja pensaasta. Jonna nousi ylös ja meni syömään heidän kanssaan.

"Minä luulin, että sinä halusit vielä nukkua" sanoi Susan.

"Niin minä halusinkin, mutta kun tuli nälkä. Minä luulin, että sinä nukuit, kun minä sanoin sen" Jonna mutisi unisesti.

"Niin minä nukuinkin, mutta minä kuulin unessanikin, kuinka sinä mutisit niitä hassuja sanoja" vastasi Susan.

Junior kysyi: "Mitä teemme kun olemme syöneet?"

"Näytä meille paikkoja, minä haluan nähdä millaista tällä saarella on" Susan pyysi.

"Hyvä on" sanoi Junior.

Aioin avata suuni sanoakseni ei, juuri kun Jonna puhui: "Junior, en usko että isäsi pitäisi siitä kovinkaan paljon. Hän varmaan haluaa meidän pysyvän täällä."

Minulla oli sellainen tunne, niinkuin niissä ihmisten piirretyissä, kun jonkun leuka putoaa maahan ja silmät pullistuvat kuopistaan. Niin hämmästynyt minä olin, vaikka en näyttänyt sitä kenellekään. Sen sijaan kysyin: "Kuinka sinä tiesit tuon?"

Jonna katsoi minua ja vastasi: "Tein arvauksen sen perusteella mitä minä tai vanhempani tekisivät samanlaisessa tilanteessa. Se on oikeastaan aika yksinkertaista, kun vain ajattelee järkevästi."

"Ahaa. Niin kai se on" sanoin hitaasti.

Junior kysyi: "No voimmeko me mennä?"

Vastasin kärsimättömästi: "Ette voi, etkö ymmärtänyt mitä Jonna ja minä puhuimme? Te pysytte täällä, missä pystyn näkemään teidät."

"Mutta me haluamme mennä leikkimään" Junior yritti väittää vastaan.

"Ei. Te ette mene mihinkään. Jos te haluatte leikkiä, niin leikitte täällä" minä sanoin tiukasti. Junior ja Susan näyttivät pettyneiltä. Jonna ei näyttänyt pettyneeltä, mutta hän katsoi Junioria ja Susania kasvoillaan laimeaa sääliä tarkoittava ilme.

"No ehkä voitte mennä leikkimään iltapäivällä, mutta nyt te syötte ja pysytte täällä" minä sanoin.

Junior ja Susan piristyivät huomattavasti ja jatkoivat syömistä. Jonna, joka ei ollut lopettanut syömistä keskustelun aikana, lopetti syömisen ja huokaisi tyytyväisenä, mutta jäi istumaan Juniorin ja Susanin luo. Minä kävin katsomassa kuinka Sabina voi.

Side oli puhdas, mutta Sabinan kuonolla oli jotakin likaa tai pölyä. Otin lammesta kourallisen vettä ja pesin pölyn pois. Sabina nuoli pois muutaman huulilleen valuneen tipan vettä. Otin toisen kourallisen vettä ja valutin sitä hitaasti hänen huulilleen. Hän nuoli kaiken veden pois huuliltaan.

Se oli hyvä merkki. Ainakin hän pystyi vielä juomaan vettä. Hän olisi voinut olla huonommassakin kunnossa. En kuitenkaan antanut hänelle lisää vettä, ettei hän heräisi. Hän tarvitsi lepoa, ja jos hänelle tulisi jano, hän heräisi itse.

Minä menin takaisin omalle nukkumapaikalleni ja istuin alas katsomaan lapsien perään. Kun Junior ja Susan olivat syöneet, he alkoivat leikkiä hippaa Jonnan kanssa. Junior oli ensimmäisenä hippa.

Susan ja Jonna juoksivat käsi kädessä Junioria pakoon, mutkitellen edestakaisin niin, että Juniorin oli hankala pysyä perässä. Joskus kun Junior oli vähällä saada jommankumman kiinni, he päästivät irti toistensa käsistä ja juoksivat eri suuntiin, jolloin Junior ei tiennyt kumpaa jahdata. Ja kun Junior oli vielä hämmennyksissä Susan ja Jonna juoksivat toistensa luo ja ottivat toisiaan kädestä kiinni.

Tämä toistui muutaman kerran, ennenkuin Junior päätti jahdata vain Jonnaa kun hän ja Susan juoksivat taas eri suuntiin. Jonna oli heistä kolmesta pienin, joten hänet olisi pitänyt jäädä kiinni helpoiten. Nyt, kun Junior oli valinnut kohteensa, ei auttanut vaikka Jonna kuinka paljon mutkitteli. Junior pysyi perässä, vaikka Susan istui keskelle aukiota katselemaan jahtia.

Junior oli juuri saamassa Jonnan kiinni, kun Jonna lisäsi vauhtiaan yllättävän paljon. Junior jäi paikoilleen seisomaan, kun Jonna juoksi Susanin luo ja istui hänen viereensä.

"Vaikka minä olen lyhyempi kuin Susan, se ei välttämättä tarkoita, että minä olen hitaampi kuin hän" Jonna sanoi. Virnistäen nähdessään Juniorin hämmentyneen ilmeen hän kysyi: "Aloitetaanko uudestaan? Ehkä sinulla käy parempi tuuri tällä kertaa."

Tällä kertaa Junior jahtasi Susania ja sai hänet kiinni. Susan alkoi ajaa takaa Jonnaa. Jonna oli nopeampi, mutta hän oli juuri juossut pitkän aikaa, kun Susan oli istunut ja levännyt. Susan sai Jonnan kiinni ja he pysähtyivät. Jonna hengitti raskaasti ja sanoi: "Hyvä, sait minut kiinni, mutta odotahan vain, kunnes saan levättyä. Sitten et pääse karkuun millään tavalla."

Sitten Jonna kaatui maahan. Ja siinä hän pysyi, ainakin jonkin aikaa. Kun hän nousi ylös, he jatkoivat leikkimistä, jahdaten toisiaan edestakaisin.

Noin klo 8.00 aamulla Rodan tuli tarkistamaan Sabinan haavat. Hän oli tyytyväinen haavojen puhtauteen, mutta pesi ne kuitenkin, käyttäen tuomaansa palaa huokoista, vaaleaa, sienimäistä materiaalia. Rodan antoi sen "pesusienen" minulle ja käski pestä Sabinan haavat aamuin illoin ja kysyi, halusinko hänen kertovan muille hirviöille Sabinan saapumisesta.

"Tee se, he saisivat sen selville kuitenkin, joten on parempi kertoa heille heti" minä sanoin. Rodan sanoi näkemiin ja lähti kertomaan uutiset.

Yhdeksän maissa kuulin askelia, paljon askelia kotini ulkopuolella. Koska kotini on vain aukea paikka vuoren, metsän ja veden välissä, sana "ulkopuolella" tarkoittaa niitä alueita, joita ei voi nähdä aukealta.

Nousin ylös juuri kun Rodan käveli aukealle kaikki muut hirviöt mukanaan. Kaikki näyttivät uteliailta.

Junior, Jonna ja Susan lopettivat leikkimisen ja Junior ja Susan jäivät paikoilleen hämmentyneinä suuresta joukosta hirviöitä. Jonna sen sijaan lähestyi hirviöitä rauhallisesti ja tarkkaili heitä pelottomana. Hän avasi suunsa ja röyhtäisi äänekkäästi ennenkuin puhui rauhallisella, yksitoikkoisen tunteettomalla äänellä: "Kuulkaas nyt, kaverit. Jos te rupeatte kiusaamaan minua tai ystäviäni, niin minä... Hmm... No, jätetään se sanomatta. Sanotaan vain, että jos te kiusaatte meitä, niin minä teen jotain sellaista, että meidän ei tarvitse huolehtia ruoan etsimisestä vähään aikaan."

Hän meni istumaan Sabinan lähelle ja Susan meni hänen viereensä.

Hirviöt vaihtoivat muutaman hämmentyneen katseen keskenään, ennenkuin menivät katsomaan Sabinaa lähempää. Varoitin heitä herättämästä häntä ja menin itse Sabinan ja muiden luo vahtimaan heitä.

Mecha-Godzilla puhui ensimmäisenä: "Siis, hän on naaras?"

Mecha-Godzillan metallinen ääni sai kaikkien huomion. Kaikkien katseet kääntyivät ensin Mecha-Godzillaan, sitten minuun.

"Kyllä" minä vastasin. Mecha-Godzilla katsoi Sabinaa.

Hän sanoi: "Aha, hyvä on. Miten omituinen olento se onkaan."

"Naaraat tapaavat olla aika omituisia" minä totesin. Rodan, Jonna, Susan ja Mothra katsoivat minua kuin sanoakseen: "HEI! Mitäs tuolla tarkoitit?"

Kamacuras tökkäisi Sabinaa isolla kynnellään ja minä katsoin häntä ilkeästi. Kamacuras ei kuitenkaan vaikuttanut huomaavan sitä ja kysyi: "Onko hän kuollut?"

Räpäytin silmiäni epäuskosta ennenkuin sanoin ei.

"Ai. Hän ei liiku, voinko minä syödä hänet?" Kamacuras kysyi.

"EI! Sinä ET VOI syödä häntä!" minä huusin ja tartuin häntä kurkusta ja siivestä, raahasin hänet koti-aukioni "ovelle" ja heitin hänet "ulos".

Käännyin katsomaan muita ja kysyin: "Haluaako kukaan muu syödä Sabinan?"

Spigon nosti yhden etujaloistaan ylös. Minä osoitin peukalollani ovea. Spigon ymmärsi vihjeen ja lähti tiehensä mutisten, että Sabina "kyllä näyttää herkulliselta". Sabina? Hmm... Herkulliselta? Ei. Viehättävältä? Kyllä, mutta hän on liian laiha näyttääkseen "herkulliselta", ehkä sitten kun hän saa vähän lisää painoa... Katkaisin ajatuksen siihen. En halunnut tietää, mitä mielikuvitukseni voisi tehdä, jos jatkaisin sellaista ajatusta.

Menin muiden luokse ja vastailin heidän kysymyksiinsä. Ghidorah kysyi heti ensimmäisenä: "Tiedän, että hän on naaras, mutta miksi hän on punainen?"

Onneksi siihen oli helppo vastata: "Se on varoitus."

Ghidorah mietti hetken ja kysyi: "Tarkoitatko niinkuin "punainen hälytys", vai?"

"Luulen, että punainen hälytys on aika tarkasti sanottu" vastasin hitaasti, ajatellen, että Ghidorah vain nauraisi.

Ghidorah ei nauranutkaan, vaan huudahti kaikilla kolmella päällään: "Vau! Punainen hälytys, se on tosi makeeta! Oh yeah! Red Alert!"

"Hiljaa, älä herätä Sabinaa! Hänen tarvitsee levätä" minä sihisin. Ghidorah hiljeni, mutta hänellä oli ärsyttävän leveä ja itsetyytyväinen hymy kaikilla kasvoillaan.

Mecha-Godzilla kysyi: "Jos se on "punainen hälytys", niin mistä se varoittaa?"

Hmm, pitäisikö minun kertoa heille? Päätin kysyä Sabinalta kun hän heräisi, mutta minun piti sanoa jotakin: "En tiedä, haluaako Sabina minun kertovan sitä, mutta sanotaan, että sinun ei tarvitse sitä pelätä, koska olet epäorgaaninen hirviö."

Mecha-Godzilla nyökkäsi. Ghidora kysyi: "Aiotko tehdä hänestä rak..."

Keskeytin hänet ärtyisästi ennenkuin hän ehti sanoa sen loppuun: "Minähän käskin sinun olla hiljaa! Ja tuollaisia ei puhuta lasten kuullen!"

Kaikki katsoivat Junioria, Jonnaa ja Susania. Jonna katsoi Ghidorahia vakavana ja sanoi: "Niin, ja vaikka Godzilla haluaisikin Sabinan rakastajattarekseen, se on Sabinan päätös, joka siinä asiassa ratkaisee, ei Godzillan."

Kaikki tuijottivat. Vihdoinkin Ghidorah oli hiljaa. Rodan sanoi: "No niin kaikki, lähtekää pois, Sabinan täytyy levätä. Godzilla, olisi parempi, jos lapset leikkisivät jossain muualla. Minä voin katsoa heidän peräänsä, voisin viedä heidät rannalle tai jotain..."

Päätin myöntyä: "Hyvä on. Minä jään vahtimaan Sabinaa."

"Joo!" Susan ja Junior huusivat innostuneina. Jonna vilkaisi heitä hymyillen pientä mutta huvittunutta hymyä.

Rodan alkoi hätistellä muita pois ja kutsui lapsia mukaansa: "Menkää pois, potilas tarvitsee lepoa! Tulkaa, pikkuiset, mennään!"

Kuulin Ghidorahin sanovan jotain rivoa siitä, miksi halusin jäädä vahtimaan Sabinaa. En ehtinyt edes raivostua, kun Gidorah jo kiljaisi kivusta, kun Angilus puri häntä nilkkaan ja kielsi puhumasta sellaisia minusta. Tehokas kaveri tuo Angilus, vaikka ei siltä näytä. Mecha-Godzilla oli viimeisten joukossa, eikä näköjään poistunut tarpeeksi nopeasti Rodanin mielestä, koska Rodan läimäytti häntä pään taka-osaan ja sanoi: "Vauhtia, peltipurkki."

Mecha-Godzilla kääntyi katsomaan Rodania ja sanoi: "Nokka kiinni, Tipi-lintu."

Hetken ajattelin, että he alkaisivat tapella, mutta sitten Mecha-Godzilla lähti. Rodan lähti kävelemään Juniorin, Jonnan ja Susanin kanssa.

Kello oli noin puoli 10. Aurinko paistoi jo nukkumapaikalleni ja oli mukavan lämmintä. Täydellinen hetki päiväunille.

Joten menin nukkumapaikalleni ja istuin alas, nauttien hetken auringon lämmöstä. Sitten minä pistin maata ja ajelehdin siihen ihanaan puolivalveuden tilaan, jossa mieli ja ruumis rentoutuvat ja lepäävät, mutta jossa vielä aistii kaiken mitä ympärillä tapahtuu. Suljin silmäni ja tarkkailin ympäristöä muilla aisteilla kun lepäsin. Aika kuluu nopeasti siinä tilassa. Puolen päivän aikaan kuulin ääniä lammelta.

Avasin toisen silmäni ja huomasin, että Sabina oli vain vaihtanut asentoa. Hän oli kääriytynyt kerälle, aikaisemmin hän oli maannut kyljellään, kuten minä olin hänet asetellut illalla. Pienikin liike oli hyvä merkki. Hän oli hiljalleen heräämässä. Suljin silmäni. Hän heräisi kun hänen tarvitsisi.

Muutamaa minuuttia myöhemmin hän heräsi. Kuulin hänen aivastavan ja avasin silmäni. Näin, että Sabina oli nostanut päänsä ylös ja nuuhki ilmaa. Hän puhui käheällä äänellä: "Susan? Missä olet?"

Hän luultavasti ei huomannut minua ennenkuin vastasin hänelle: "Susan ja hänen kaverinsa menivät poikani kanssa rannalle leikkimään. Eräs ystäväni katsoo heidän peräänsä."

Nousin ylös ja menin Sabinan luo. Hän oli hiljainen ja vaikutti masentuneelta melko avuttoman tilanteensa takia. Polvistuin hänen viereensä, otin pesusienen, kastelin sen lammessa ja pyyhin Sabinan kasvot. Huomasin, että Sabinan huulet olivat kuivuneet. Kysyin halusiko hän vettä. Hän nyökkäsi. Otin häntä kädestä kiinni ja ohjasin hänet lammen luo. Hän joi ahneesti. Varoitin häntä juomasta liian nopeasti, muuten hän voisi juoda liikaa ja saada vatsakipuja. Hän hidasti juomista, mutta hän joi paljon kuitenkin ja huokaisi lopetettuaan: "Tuo oli tosi hyvää vettä."

Selitin hänelle kaiken lammen vedestä ja tapahtumista ennen hänen heräämistään samalla kun hain hänelle kourallisen hedelmiä. Hän pysytteli hiljaa ja söi hedelmät hitaasti. Syötyään hän pyysi minua, vaikkakin melko epäkohteliaasti, tuomaan hänen tyttärensä.

Menin ovelle ja vilkaisin ympärilleni löytääkseni jonkun muun, joka voisi hakea Rodanin ja lapset. Ghidorah sattui kävelemään näköpiiriini. Huokaus.

Älä ymmärrä minua väärin, hän on hauska jätkä, mutta on toisinaan rasittavaa kuunnella kolmea eri päätä, jotka ovat kiinni samassa vartalossa. Se on kuin kuuntelisi kolmea eri radiokanavaa, jotka kaikki soittavat erilaista musiikkia. Kuulet ne kaikki, mutta et ehdi keskittyä kaikkiin ja saat vain päänsäryn jos yrität.

Kuitenkin, kutsuin Ghidorahin luokseni ja kysyin oliko hänellä tekemistä. Hän sanoi ei, joten kysyin: "Sabina heräsi ja haluaa tyttärensä takaisin luokseen. Rodan kuitenkin vei lapset rannalle leikkimään. Voisitko hakea Rodanin ja lapset takaisin tänne?"

"No, joo, hyvä on" hän sanoi ja lähti kävelemään rannalle.

"Ghidorah, sinulla on siivet, käytä niitä" minä sanoin.

"Mutta on niin hyvä sää kävelylle..." hän yritti valittaa.

Minä vain katsoin häntä HYVIN vakava ilme kasvoillani ja pudistelin päätäni hitaasti. Hän huokaisi, sanoi hyvä on ja lensi pois.

Päätäni särki Ghidorahille puhumisen takia. Se oli ihan kuin aivoni olisivat paisuneet ja tulleet liian isoiksi mahtuakseen päähäni. Menin takaisin Sabinan luo.

Noin viisi minuuttia myöhemmin Junior ja Susan juoksivat aukealle ja Rodan käveli heidän perässään. Aioin kysyä missä Jonna oli, mutta sitten Ghidorah käveli aukealle. Jonna istui hänen selässään kädet ja jalat kiedottuina Ghidorahin keskimmäisen kaulan ympärille. He nauroivat ja juttelivat toistensa kanssa, eikä Jonna vaikuttanut lainkaan huomaavan, että hän puhui kolmen pään kanssa samaan aikaan.

Kaikki viisi tulivat minun ja Sabinan luokse. Jonna liukui alas Ghidorahin selästä ja Susan meni halaamaan äitiään: "Äiti! Olet hereillä! Hyvää huomenta!"

Sabina hymyili ja halasi Susania. Se hymy sai Sabinan kasvot loistamaan. Vaikka kaikki maailman valo olisi langennut vain hänen kasvoilleen, se ei olisi voinut saada hänen kasvojaan loistamaan enemmän. Hän selvästi rakasti tytärtään hyvin paljon.

Sabina puhui: "Hei Susan. Luulen, että on vähän liian myöhäistä sanoa hyvää huomenta, mutta kiitos kuitenkin."

Sabina oli vieläkin makuuasennossa, koska silmät sidottuina hän olisi helposti kaatunut nurin. Hän käänsi päätään kuin olisi katsonut olkapäänsä yli, ja jatkoi: "Jonna, löysitkö uuden ystävän vai mikä on tuonut ääneesi tavallistä kirkkaamman värin?"

Jonna vilkaisi Ghidorahia ja vastasi: "En tiedä ystävän löytämisestä, mutta olen tainnut löytää jonkun, jonka huumorintaju on vähintään yhtä kieroutunut kuin minulla. Tosin se voi johtua hänen kolmesta päästään."

Susan juoksi Juniorin luo ja raahasi hänet Sabinan luo: "Äiti, haluan sinun tapaavan uuden ystäväni."

Susan pisti Juniorin käden Sabinan käteen ja sanoi: "Äiti, tämä on Junior. Hänen isänsä pelasti meidät. Vai mitä, Silla-setä? Ja Silla-sedän ystävä neiti Rodan on lääkäri. Hän sitoi sinun haavasi."

Ghidorah melkein purskahti nauruun kuullessaan Susanin sanovan minua Silla-sedäksi, mutta pysyi hiljaa kun minä katsoin häntä myrkyllisesti. Sabina koski Juniorin kasvoja kädellään: "Hei. Hauska tavata, minä olen Sabina."

Junior vaikutti hieman hämmentyneeltä tapahtumien nopeasta kulusta, mutta vastasi kohteliaasti: "Joo, hei. Minä olen Junior, hauska tavata sinutkin."

Sabina otti kätensä pois Juniorin kasvoilta ja rupesi puhumaan Rodanin kanssa, joka oli tullut lähemmäs ja Junior tuli minun luokseni. Rodan selitti, että Sabina voisi sokeutua, jos haavat hänen silmiensä ympärillä tulehtuisivat. He jatkoivat puhumista Sabinan terveydestä, kun Junior veti minua käsivarresta ja kysyi: "Isä, miksi Sabina koski kasvojani kun hän puhui minulle?"

Taputin Juniorin päätä: "Hän halusi tietää miltä sinä näytät, mutta hän ei pystynyt näkemään sinua silmillään olevan siteen takia. Joten hänen piti koskea kasvojasi saadakseen tietää miltä sinä näytät."

Junior nyökkäsi. Hän ja Susan istuivat maahan leikkimään hiekalla ja pienillä kivillä. Jonna ja Ghidorah supisivat toisilleen ja hihittivät hiljaa. Rodan rohkaisi Sabinaa ja käski Sabinaa lepäämään ja syömään hyvin. He sanoivat hyvästit toisilleen ja Rodan lähti työntäen Ghidorahin ulos samalla kertaa.

Junior valitti olevansa nälkäinen, joten lapset menivät syömään hedelmiä. Syötyään he poimivat lisää hedelmiä ja veivät ne Sabinalle. He myös auttoivat Sabinaa syömään koska hän ei pystynyt näkemään ruokaansa. Sabina söi paljon, enemmän kuin minä olin syönyt vuosiin.

Syötyään Sabina kysyi: "Jonna, unohdin kysyä kolmipäiseltä ystävältäsi, joten kysyn sinulta. Mikä hänen nimensä on?"

Jonna pisti maata Sabinan selän taakse ja vastasi: "Hänen nimensä on Ghidorah."

"Ahaa, kiitos. Susan, on päiväunien aika" Sabina sanoi ja laski päänsä alas. Susan ryömi Sabinan käsivarren alle, pisti maata ja nukahti. Junior pisti maata vähän matkan päähän heistä ja nukahti myös.

"En pysty päättämään, pitäisikö minun pitää heitä laiskoina vai lahjakkaina. Minä ainakaan en pysty nukahtamaan päivällä" Jonna sanoi minun suureksi yllätykseksi. Minä olin luullut, että hän nukkui.

Aamu oli ollut rankka. Paljon asioita oli tapahtunut enkä minä tiennyt miten reagoida joihinkin niistä. Onneksi lapsista ne meluisammat olivat päiväunilla, joten minulla olisi vapaata aikaa ja rauha miettiä. Ja sitä minä tein, minä mietin.

Minä mietin tärkeämpiä asioita kuin koskaan ennen Juniorin elämän aikana. Minä mietin hänen tulevaisuuttaan, en pelkästään hänen sen hetkistä hyvinvointiaan.

Mietin Sabinaa, Susania ja Jonnaa.

Ja minun täytyy myöntää, että ajattelin myös itseäni.

* * *

**Review Responses / Arvostelu-Vastaukset:**

**Jarkko:** Kiva kun vihdoinkin onnistuit kirjoittamaan arvostelun. Mikähän siinä teidän koneessa oli, kun se ei sitä aikaisemmin pystynyt tekemään. Toivottavasti pidit myös tästä luvusta. Ei sun ole pakko pitää joka luvusta, mutta se on kivaa saada kehuja.

Author Note: RODAN IS A TWEETY-BIRD! Hehhee! All Finnish readers and those who understand Finnish enough to know what happened in this chapter, please Review!

Kirjoittajan Muistio: RODAN ON TIPI-LINTU! Hehhee! Kaikki suomalaiset lukijat ja ne jotka ymmärtävät suomenkieltä tarpeeksi tietääkseen mitä tässä luvussa tapahtui, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


	4. Päivä rannalla

Author Note: Godzilla tries to get a kiss from Sabina and succeeds, but it's not exactly what he wanted…

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Godzilla yrittää saada suukon Sabinalta ja onnistuu, mutta se ei ole ihan sitä mitä hän halusi...

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.

Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.

Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

**_Godzillan morsian_**

Luku 4: Päivä rannalla

Se päivä oli uhka hermoilleni. Kaiken näköisiä asioita tapahtui. Kun muut nukkuivat päiväunia, minä yritin kysellä Jonnalta Sabinan menneisyydestä. Suurimman osan ajasta hän kieltäytyi vastaamasta, ja ne harvat vastaukset, jotka onnistuin häneltä saamaan, olivat ärsyttäviä ja typeriä, eivätkä selvittäneet yhtään mitään. Itse asiassa ne loivat vain lisää kysymyksiä. Lopetin kysymyksien kysymisen nolostuneena ja turhautuneena kun kävi ilmi, että Sabina oli herännyt kun olin alkanut kyselemään hänen menneisyydestään Jonnalta.

Nokosten jälkeen lapset jatkoivat leikkimistä meluisasti ja raivasivat metsään näkymättömiin pienen aukeaman, jonne he kaivoivat niin syvän kuopan, että minä jouduin mennä nostamaan Juniorin pois sieltä.

Jossain vaiheessa Sabina yritti kävellä, vaikka hän ei pystynyt näkemään mitään. Luonnollisesti hän kaatui, mutta minä otin hänet kiinni, joten hän ei satuttanut itseään. Samaa ei voi sanoa minusta. Kun Sabina kaatui ja minä otin hänet kiinni, hän onnistui tökkäämään minua vasempaan silmääni. Auts! Mutta se oli vain vahinko, ainakin luulen niin. Se tapahtui kaksi päivää sitten ja silmääni sattuu vieläkin.

Sabina on syönyt vähintään kahden tunnin välein sellaisen määrän ruokaa, että minua hirvittää katsella sitä. Ja joka kerta kun hän syö, hän juo paljon vettä. Varmasti sinä ymmärrät, että sellainen määrä ruokaa ja vettä ei mahdu minkään olennon sisään tulematta jossain vaiheessa ulos. Sitä tarkoitusta varten lasten kaivama kuoppa osoittautui varsin käyttökelpoiseksi. Susan auttoi äitiään, kun Sabina huolehti tarpeistaan ja Jonna piti silmällä minua ja Junioria, varmistaen, että emme yrittäisi kurkistella. Vaikka minusta se oli turhaa, tarkoitan, että minä en yrittäisi kurkistella muutenkaan. Minun ei tarvitse, minä tiedän jo miltä naaras näyttää, ja Junior on liian nuori ollakseen kiinnostunut sellaisista asioista.

Seuraavana päivänä Rodan vei lapset taas rannalle. Minä yritin nukkua päiväunet, mutta heräsin kun Sabina yritti taas kävellä ja kompastui minuun. Sanoin tämän jo aiemmin, mutta sanon sen taas kerran, auts.

Koska Sabina kaatui, hänen haavansa likaantuivat ja minä jouduin pesemään ne. En minä pannut pahakseni, mutta Sabina nurisi kaikesta mahdollisesta joka kerta kun jouduin pesemään hänen haavansa, ja sitä minä en halunnut kuunnella.

Sen jälkeen muita hirviöitä alkoi tulla katsomaan Sabinaa. Useimmat heistä lähtivät pian sen jälkeen kuin tulivat. Kamacuras ja Spigon lähtivät erityisen nopeasti, mutta Mothra jäi moneksi tunniksi. Hän jutteli Sabinan kanssa koko sen ajan, eikä kumpikaan näyttänyt tylsistyvän puhumisesta. Ei vaikka he puhuivat täysin jokapäiväisistä asioista, kuten säästä, terveydestä, ruoasta, eri hirviöistä ja paikoista Hirviösaarella, heistä itsestään ja toisistaan ja tietenkin ihmisistä.

Minä olin yrittänyt puhua Sabinalle samoista asioista, eikä hän ollut ollut kiinnostunut lainkaan siitä mitä puhuin, mutta Mothran ja Rodanin kanssa hän oli jutellut hyvin eloisasti. Ehkä se on niitä tyttöjen juttuja.

Mecha-Godzilla kysyi Sabinalta joitakin kysymyksiä, jotka olivat hieman, sanoisinko nolottavia? Kuitenkaan Sabina ei nolostunut. Hän vastasi kohteliaasti, ilmeisesti ymmärtäen, että ei jutellut minkään tavallisen hirviön kanssa. Toivon vain, että hän ymmärtäisi sen puhuessaan minun kanssani. Hän ei vieläkään suostu uskomaan, että minä olen Godzilla. No, kunhan hän pääsee eroon siitä siteestä silmillään, hän näkee totuuden.

Ghidorahia ei näkynyt siellä päivällä, mutta iltapäivällä, kun Rodan toi lapset takaisin, Ghidorah oli heidän mukanaan. Lapset kertoivat, että Ghidorah ja Rodan olivat vieneet heidät moniin eri paikkoihin saarella. He olivat tavanneet joitakin muita hirviöitä.

Jonna ja Susan kertoivat pitäneensä Giganin ilkikurisesta huumorista ja Mecha-Godzillan järkevästä ajattelutavasta. Megalon ei ollut tehnyt vaikutusta heihin. Junior kertoi, että Jonna ja Susan olivat hyökänneet Kamacurasin kimppuun ja yrittäneet syödä hänet.

Sabina vain nauroi ja rupesi juttelemaan Rodanin, ja kumma kyllä, Ghidorahin kanssa. Ehkä hän pystyi keskittymään paremmin kun hän ei nähnyt Ghidorahin kolmea päätä. Kesti puoli tuntia saada heidät lopettamaan se turha höpöttäminen. Kun Ghidorah ja Rodan vihdoinkin lähtivät, pystyimme ruveta nukkumaan. Oli helpotus päästä lepäämään.

Aamu oli taas yhtä sekasotkua. Onneksi Angilus tuli käymään. Emme olleet nähneet toisiamme kovinkaan paljon sen jälkeen kun Sabina tuli saarelle. Otimme kiinni menetettyä aikaa ja kerroimme mitä olimme tehneet parin viime päivän aikana.

Rodan tuli vaihtamaan Sabinan siteen. Turvotus Sabinan silmien ympärillä oli alkanut parantua ja metallin sirut Sabinan nahassa olivat alkaneet tulla ulos. Rodan sanoi, että pienimmät naarmut olivat jo parantuneet.

"Godzilla, Sabina tarvitsee liikuntaa, nosta hänet ylös ja auta häntä kävelemään. Angilus voi auttaa sinua. Viedään Sabina ja lapset rannalle."

"Vihdoinkin minä pääsen jaloittelemaan. Tämä syöminen ja nukkuminen on kivaa, mutta vain jonkin aikaa. Haluan tehdä jotain muuta vaihtelun vuoksi. Kiitos, Rodan."

Angilus katsoi minua: "No, kuulit mitä naiset sanoivat, mennään rannalle ja bailataan."

"Bailataan? Minä en ole bailannut vähään aikaan. No, miksi ei? Nyt kun sinä olet täällä, me voimme bailata kuin viimeistä päivää. Uidaan, otetaan aurinkoa, saadaan auringonpistos ja puhutaan kuin teini-ikäiset tytöt."

Angilus nauroi ja sanoi: "Kuulostaa hyvältä, mutta nyt poimitaan neiti..."

"Olen rouvashenkilö" Sabina keskeytti äkeästi.

"Poimitaan rouva ja painutaan rannalle" Angilus lopetti.

"Hmm" minä sanoin. Minä ja Angilus autoimme Sabinan ylös. Minä autoin Sabinaa kävelemään ja Angilus käveli vierelläni ja kertoi hauskoja vitsejä/tarinoita.

Rannalla jätimme Sabinan istumaan hiekalle ja Rodanin vahtimaan lapsia kun menimme uimaan. Se oli virkistävää.

Lapset seisoivat matalassa vedessä ja heittelivät mutapalloja toisiaan päin.

"Hei Angilus, katso. Mutasotaa. Pitäisikö mennä mukaan?"

"Ei vielä. Se on lasten leikki, hankitaan ensin auringonpistos" Angilus sanoi ja me uimme rantaan. Valitsimme parhaan paikan aurinkokylpyä varten ja mätkähdimme siihen mahallemme makaamaan. Angilus oli vasemmalla puolellani ja Sabina oikealla puolellani, valitettavasti. Sabina istui kasvot meihin päin, vasen kylki kohti merta ja aurinkoa.

"Sabina. Miksi sinä noin istut?" minä kysyin.

"Varmuuden vuoksi."

Millainen vastaus tuo muka oli? En kuitenkaan ruvennut riitelemään. Rentouduin ja nautin auringon paisteesta. Kuulin Angiluksen kuorsaavan vieressäni ja mutisin: "Angilus, oletko hereillä?"

"Nnngggghh" oli vastaus. Vilkaisin Sabinaa silmäkulmastani. Hän näytti jo paljon terveemmältä kuin saapuessaan. Vaikutti siltä, että hän tarkkaili lapsia. No, jos hän keskittyi lapsiin, hän ei häiritsisi minua. Nukahdin auringonpaisteessa. Unessani kuulin jonkun kikattavan ja tunsin kun lämmintä hiekkaa levitettiin selkääni.

Sitten kuulin kun Angilus sanoi: "Ei lapset. Ei ketään pysty hautaamaan hiekkaan tuolla tavalla. Antakaas kun minä näytän."

Tonneittain hiekkaa alkoi lentää selkäni päälle ja kasvoilleni. Heräsin. Ravistin hiekat kasvoiltani ja ärjäisin: "Angilus, älä hautaa minun naamaani!"

"Ups! Sori Godzilla."

Rodan kieri maassa ja nauroi niin kovaa, että hän varmaan meinasi tukehtua. No, jos hän kuolisi nauruun, niin ainakin hän kuolisi onnellisena henkilönä. Sanoin Angilukselle: "Tiedätkös, en ole varma pidänkö Rodanista enemmän kuin hänen veljestään. Rodan aiheuttaa vähemmän ongelmia, hän on luotettava, tietää parantamisesta enemmän kuin kukaan muu tällä saarella, osaa taistella jos hänen tarvitsee, ja hän on naaras. Hänen veljensä sen sijaan, no, ei mikään parantaja, hyökkäävämpi, toimii vaiston varassa."

"Mitä sillä, että Rodan on naaras, on tekemistä tämän kanssa?" Angilus kysyi.

Kuiskasin: "Mukavat naiset saattavat kiittää miestä suukolla."

"Hyvä huomio." Angilus vastasi.

"Pojat, ladelkaa toki lisää kohteliaisuuksia, naiset pitävät kohteliaisuuksista." Rodan sanoi.

Minä sanoin: "Ai, niinkö? Ihan kuin en tietäisi tuota. Mutta kiitos ajatuksesta."

"Mistä ajatuksesta?" Angilus kysyi. Siirryin lähemmäksi Sabinaa ja Angilus virnisti ymmärtäessään mitä tarkoitin. Puhuin Sabinalle leikkisään äänensävyyn: "Hei kaunokainen, käytkö täällä useinkin?"

Sabina läimäytti minua hännällään ja sanoi ei. Siirryin takaisin paikalleni ja kysyin: "Etkö sinä ymmärrä vitsiä?"

Vastaus oli taas ei. Angilus taputti olkapäätäni ja sanoi: "Olen iloinen, etten ole sinä. Olet tekemisissä tosi kovan naisen kanssa."

"Tiedän."

Sabina käänsi päätään merta kohti.

"Hmm? Hei Rodan, Angilus, Godzilla-jätkä. Mikä tuo ääni on?"

Kuuntelin. Moottorien matala ääni vedessä. Laivoja. Lisää koneiden ääniä ilmassa. Helikoptereita ja...

"Lentokoneita!" sanoi Jonna, hymyillen leveästi.

Angilus virnisti: "Ihmisiä. Se tarkoittaa toimintaa. Mennäänkö?"

"Ei vielä. Lapset, menkää pois näkyvistä, piiloutukaa. Rodan, auta Sabina pois näkyvistä. Angilus, mennään."

Jonna pysäytti minut: "Hei, odota! Voitko tuoda minulle lentokoneen? Ehjän, ei hajonnutta. Olen aina halunnut lentokoneen."

"Tuo minulle laiva!" Susan pyysi.

"Jos voin, minulla on nyt kiire!" minä huusin, jo polviani myöten vedessä. Angilus oli vierelläni, valmiina rikkomaan ihmisten kalliit lelut. Olin vyötäröäni myöten vedessä kun pääsin murskaamaan laivoja. Olisin voinut vain käristää ne, mutta se ei olisi läheskään yhtä hauskaa. Tiedät mitä tarkoitan. Helikopterit minä kyllä käristin. Ne ovat ärsyttäviä, kuin inisevät hyttyset. Angilus poimi yhden laivan ja sanoi: "Hei, pelataan baseballia."

"Odota, minä pyydystän pallon."

Nappasin ilmasta yhden lentokoneen, joka urheasti yritti tulittaa minua. Heitin lentokoneen Angilusta päin. Hän iski lentokonetta laivalla. Lentokone räjähti. Angilus sanoi: "Hmmh. Tuo ei ollut kovin hyvä pallo. Nappaa toinen."

Nappasin toisen lentokoneen ja rutistin sen pallon muotoiseksi. Lentokone räjähti pari kertaa ja lentäjä kirkaisi, mutta siitä tuli aika hyvä pallo. Heitin lentokonepallon, murskaten samalla yhden lentokoneen takanani. Angilus löi palloa laivallaan. Pallo pysyi ehjänä ja lensi kauas merelle, häviten aaltoihin. Laivan kylkeen tuli iso kuoppa. Angilus käänsi laivaa tutkiakseen vahingot: "Tuo on iso kolhu."

Sitten laiva katkesi kahteen palaan. Pienempi pala putosi veteen. Angilus käytti isompaa palaa nuijana ja iski yhtä laivaa. Nuija hajosi ja laiva räjähti. Angilus ei näyttänyt onnelliselta: "Nämä ovat todella huonosti tehtyjä laivoja."

"Niin. Pelataan lentopalloa." minä sanoin ja nappasin toisen laivan. Heittelimme sitä vähän aikaa ja osuimme aika moneen lentokoneeseen. Kun laiva hajosi, aioin ottaa erään erityisen häiritsevän laivan uudeksi palloksi, mutta Angilus pysäytti minut: "Odota, minulla on idea. Seiso paikoillasi."

Angilus kiipesi selkääni pitkin olkapäilleni seisomaan ja heittäytyi häiritsevän laivan päälle. Minä sanoin: "Se oli iso pamaus."

"Jep! Pitäisikö meidän ottaa lapsille leluja nyt? Pian meiltä loppuu lelut." Angilus sanoi.

"Niin kai" minä sanoin. Laivoja oli vain kaksi jäljellä. Minä poimin toisen käsivarrelleni ja kaadoin ihmiset sen kannelta mereen. Aloin pyydystää lentokonetta kun huomasin jonkin lähtevän laivan keulasta. Laiva oli ampunut kaksi torpedoa. Angilus siirtyi pois torpedojen kurssilta. Seurasimme torpedoja silmillämme. Huitaisin kädelläni yhtä lentokonetta, joka yritti ampua minua silmiin. Typerät ihmiset, luulivatko he, että minulla olisi sama heikkous kuin jollakin nälkäkuolemaa tekevällä? Oli sääli, että osuin siihen lentokoneeseen yrittämättäkin. On kivempaa rikkoa niitä kun oikeasti yrittää rikkoa. Torpedot osuivat siihen toiseen laivaan. Angilus murskasi kaikki jäännökset. Ei eloonjääneitä.

Angilus katsoi minua ja sanoi: "Ota se lentokone Jonnalle."

Nappasin toisen lentokoneen ja käristin kolme lentokonetta, jotka olivat vielä jäljellä. Angilus ja minä aloimme kävellä rantaan. Huomasin jotain vedessä: "Hei, katso! Valaita!"

Kastoin pääni veteen ja nappasin valaan suuhuni, murskasin sen pään puremalla ja nielaisin sen. Nappasin toisen valaan hampaideni väliin ja nousin ylös. Lähdin rantaa kohti. Angilus kysyi: "Mitä varten tuo valas on?"

"Ngghmf."

"Selitä kun pääsemme rantaan."

Rannalla laskin laivan hiekalle, otin valaan suustani ja kuiskasin: "Se on lahjus Sabinalle."

Angilus virnisti: "Ai, aiot saada sen suukon."

"Aivan. Lapset! Tulkaa hakemaan lelunne!" minä huusin.

Lapset tulivat esiin ja Rodan auttoi Sabinan rannalle. Annoin lentokoneen Jonnalle ja kävelin Sabinan luo: "Oletko nälkäinen?"

"Kyllä. Miksi kysyt?"

"No, minulla sattuu olemaan yksi valas tässä ja mietin mitä olet valmis antamaan saadaksesi sen."

Sabina kysyi: "Mitä sinä haluat saada?"

Teeskentelin miettiväni: "Miten oli suukko? Ei ole väliä millainen suukko tai miten sinä sen annat."

Sabina näytti happamalta hetken, mutta sitten hän hymyili: "Hyvä on, mutta minä syön sen valaan ensin."

"Et kai yritä huijata minua?"

Sabina sanoi ei. Koska hän ei näyttänyt valehtelevan, annoin valaan hänelle. Sabina nielaisi sen kokonaisena. Hän ojensi vasemman kätensä: "Missä kasvosi ovat?"

Ohjasin hänen kätensä kasvoilleni. Sabina hymyili: "Siellähän sinä olet."

Hän kohotti kätensä ja suuteli kämmentään.

"Hmm?"

Hän ojensi kätensä taakseen.

"Mitä?"

Kun hänen kätensä alkoi liikkua kasvojani kohti, ymmärsin mitä hän aikoi tehdä: "Voi ei, ei noin."

Niin hän antoi minulle sen suukon, kämmenellään ja läimäyksen kera. En voinut suuttua hänelle, koska se oli minun syytäni. Minä olin sanonut, että ei ole väliä kuinka hän sen suukon antaa. Sanoin tuon ääneen. Angilus sanoi: "Kamu, sinä iskit silmäsi hankalaan naiseen."

Istuin alas: "Niin... HEI! Miten niin 'iskin silmäni'? Hän vain ilmestyi elämääni. Jos Sabina ei olisi säikäyttänyt ihmisiä, me emme olisi välttämättä tavanneet."

Sabina huokaisi: "Voi, kuinka kamalaa se olisi ollutkaan. Vai mitä? Minun ei tarvitsisi sietää sinua."

Olin ärsyyntynyt. Taputin hiekkaa hännälläni. Jonna tuli luokseni se lentokone kädessään. Junior ja Susan keinuttelivat laivaa ja nauroivat, kun ihmiset laivan sisällä kirkuivat kauhusta. Jonna kietoi käsivartensa kaulaani ja pussasi minua poskelleni: "Kiitos lentokoneesta."

Sitten Jonna käveli pois rannalta. Hän näytti olevan menossa kohti minun kotiani. Angilus taputti olkapäätäni: "Näyttää siltä, että sinulla on fani. Ja sinä sait sen suukon."

Nousin ylös: "Ehkä, mutta en siltä jolta halusin sen saada."

"Älä ole liian nirso. Ainakin sait tuon suukkosi naaraalta."

Hiljaisuus. Sanoin: "Junior on uros."

"Mutta hän on poikasi, se on eri asia, jos hän antaa sinulle suukon."

"Angilus, jätetään tämä aihe."

"Joo."

Jonna tuli pian takaisin. Kamacuras seurasi häntä, yrittäen ottaa Jonnan lentokoneen. Minä juoksin heidän luo ja heittäydyin Kamacurasta päin: "Aargh!"

Hän yritti paeta: "Iiik!"

Hän epäonnistui. Minä heitin hänet pois (taas). En pidä sellaisista tyypeistä, jotka ovat valmiita satuttamaan lapsia ja viemään heidän lelunsa. Minun äitini aina kielsi minua satuttamasta lapsia ja tappelemasta naaraiden kanssa, elleivät naaraat ensin yritä tappaa tai satuttaa minua.

Varmistin, että Jonna oli kunnossa ja menin ottamaan aurinkoa Angiluksen kanssa.

Loppupäivän me vain hengailimme. Illalla me sanoimme näkemiin toisillemme ja menimme koteihimme. Minä jouduin kantamaan Susanin laivan. Ihmiset sen sisällä kirkuivat vieläkin. Toivoin, että he lopettaisivat sen. Suoritin iltarutiinini ja aloin nukkua.

Näin unta lapsuudestani, minun isästäni.

Ja minun äidistäni.

Se oli hyvä uni.

* * *

**Review Responses / Arvostelu-Vastaukset:**

**Jarkko** – Jos kerran luet ja lisäksi vielä tykkäät tästä, on aika turhaa sanoa pelkästään "Viiden tähden arvoinen" joka arvostelussa. Sano ennemmin mistä tykkäät. Ne viisi tähteä ei auta mua yhtään. Mieluummin otan ei lainkaan tähtiä ja hyvän kommentin, kun niitä tähtiä minä näen heti noustessani seisomaan.

**Isä** – No, ei se mitään. Ethän sinä mitään viisasta ole ennenkään sanonut. :D Hahhahhaa.

Author Note: All Finnish readers and those who understand Finnish enough to know what happened in this chapter, please Review!

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki suomalaiset lukijat ja ne jotka ymmärtävät suomenkieltä tarpeeksi tietääkseen mitä tässä luvussa tapahtui, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


	5. Mitä? Miksi? Vihdoinkin vähän ajatust

Author Note: Godzilla starts to understand Jonna and Sabina, but does he understand himself…?

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Godzilla alkaa ymmärtää Jonnaa ja Sabinaa, mutta ymmärtääkö hän itseään...?

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.

Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.

Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

**_Godzillan morsian_**

Luku 5: Mitä? Miksi? Vihdoinkin vähän ajatusten vaihtoa

"Hyvää huomenta isä" Junior sanoi kun heräsin. Hän ja Susan olivat syömässä aamiaista. Jonna makasi maassa silmät auki ja näyttäen hyvin väsyneeltä.

"Mikä sinua vaivaa?" kysyin häneltä. Hän ei vastannut. Sabina heräsi ja nousi istumaan.

"Junior, mikä Jonnaa vaivaa?" minä kysyin. Sabina näytti kuuntelevan keskustelua tarkasti.

"Nuo ihmiset Susanin laivassa pitivät hänet hereillä koko yön. Jonna sanoi, että ne ihmiset pitäisi viedä pois." Junior kertoi.

"Mitä? Miksi?" minä kysyin.

Jonna nousi ylös ja mutisi: "1. Koska ne pitävät minua hereillä. 2. Jos niitä ei viedä takaisin muiden ihmisten luo, ne kuolevat. 3. Jos niitä ei viedä takaisin, muut ihmiset tulevat etsimään niitä. 4. Jos ne kuolevat tänne, muut ihmiset voivat silti tulla etsimään heitä. 5. Jos ne kuolevat tänne, muut ihmiset voivat tulla tänne päät täynnä typeriä ajatuksia kostosta."

Sabina puhui: "Aivan niin. Hyvin sanottu, tyttö."

"Kiitos." Jonna sanoi, kävi syömässä kourallisen hedelmiä ja käveli ovelle.

"Minne sinä olet menossa?" minä kysyin.

"Haen Rodanin tarkistamaan Sabinan haavat. Sitten vien nuo ihmiset pois täältä." Jonna sanoi ja lähti ennenkuin ehdin kysyä mitä hän tarkoitti.

Sabina nauroi ja sanoi: "Hänestä tulee tuollainen kun hän ei ole pystynyt nukkumaan. Hän tekee kaiken näköisiä asioita vaikka häntä väsyttää, koska hänellä ei ole enää kärsivällisyyttä jättää niitä myöhemmäksi. Olisi ehkä parempi, jos sinä menet mukaan, ettei hän satuta itseään."

"Miksi minä menisin?" mutisin tyytymättömästi. Sabina vakavoitui.

"Koska hän on sinun lapsesi ystävä, eikä hän pysty huolehtimaan itsestään tämän hetkisessä tilassaan. Hän tietää mitä hänen täytyy tehdä suojellakseen itseään ja hän tekee sen, mutta hän tarvitsee myös apua. Auta häntä ja suojelet samalla omaa poikaasi surulta, jonka hän kohtaa jos hänen ystävällensä tapahtuu jotain."

"Tuo oli julma kommentti."

Sabina haukotteli ja sanoi: "Ehkä."

Suljin silmäni, käänsin kylkeä ja yritin jatkaa nukkumista. Aamu oli hieman viileä ja se häiritsi minua. Halusin mennä uimaan, käydä vähän potkimassa taloja nurin kaupungissa kunnes päivä lämpenisi.

Viisi minuuttia myöhemmin Jonna tuli takaisin Rodanin kanssa. Menin lähemmäs katsomaan kun Rodan vaihtoi Sabinan siteen. Hiljenimme kun näimme Sabinan kasvot. Jonna, joka oli kävellyt kärsimättömästi edestakaisin pysähtyi katsomaan.

"Onneksi olkoon," Rodan sanoi, "jos jatkat paranemista samaa tahtia, pystyt avaamaan silmäsi huomenna ja voimme lopettaa siteen käytön."

Tyytyväinen hymy ilmestyi Sabinan kasvoille, kun hän sanoi: "Hyppisin ylös ja alas huutaen hurraata, jos vain näkisin jotain."

Rodan nauroi kun hän laittoi uuden siteen: "Hyvällä onnella voit tehdä sen huomenna."

"Minä lähden nyt." Jonna sanoi.

Hän laittoi lentokoneensa laivan kannelle ja alkoi raahata niitä rantaan päin. Minä juoksin hänen perään ja huusin: "Odota, minä tulen mukaan! Ota sinä se lentokone, minä kannan sen laivan."

"Miksi?" hän kysyi ja otti lentokoneen käteensä.

"Minä olen vähän yli-energinen, tarvitsen jotain tekemistä." Sanoin ja nostin laivan.

"Ai, no, hyvä on."

Kuulin Sabinan kikattavan, kun Jonna ja minä lähdimme. Kävelimme rantaan ja uimme meren yli. Emme puhuneet paljoakaan. Meidän ei tarvinnut puhua. Molemmat tiesivät mitä toinen teki ja miksi, eikä toisen ajatukset juurikaan merkinneet toisen toiminnalle mitään. Me molemmat hyödyimme tilanteesta. Minua kyllä häiritsi Sabinan kikatus sillä hetkellä kun minä ja Jonna lähdimme. Toivottavasti hän ei ala luulemaan pystyvänsä hallitsemaan minua sanoillaan. Tai mitään muutakaan sellaista.

Kaupungissa nostimme laivan ja lentokoneen rannalle, jotta ihmiset pääsisivät pois. Piilouduimme mereen odottamaan, että he lähtisivät. Lentokoneen lentäjä pääsi pois aika nopeasti, mutta viranomaisten piti tuoda tikkaat laivan miehistölle. Heidät vietiin pois ambulansseilla. Jonna lähti rantaa kohti kun ambulanssit olivat lähteneet ja armeija yritti siirtää laivan takaisin veteen. Miksi hän odotti ambulanssien lähtöä, en tiedä. Kuitenkin minä seurasin häntä rantaan.

Se tavallinen hässäkkä seurasi: minä ilmestyin, armeija alkoi tulittaa, minä lähetin heidät kotiin miettimään omaa pienuuttaan, Jonna otti lentokoneensa ja lähti ja minä seurasin Susanin laivan kanssa. Tietenkin minun piti puolivahingossa pyyhkäistä talo nurin hännälläni, muutenhan matka olisi ollut turha minulle.

"Tuo oli tarpeetonta." Jonna sanoi kun uimme pois.

"Mikä?" minä kysyin.

"Sen talon hajoittaminen." Jonna vastasi.

"Ai se! Niin olikin, mutta se oli huvittavaa." nauroin.

"Ehkä sinulle, mutta ei heille." Jonna sanoi yrmeästi, viitaten ihmisiin.

"Miksi sinä välität niistä ihmisistä? Ei niistä ole kuin haittaa." minä valitin.

"Etkö muista, mitä kerroin kun tapasimme ensimmäisen kerran?" hän kysyi.

Kaivelin muistiani. Muistin Jonnan sanoneen, että hän on ihminen toisesta ulottuvuudesta. Olin pitänyt sitä mielikuvitusleikkinä, enkä vieläkään voinut uskoa sitä todeksi. Katsos, niihin aikoihin en vielä ollut nähnyt Jonnaa ihmishahmossa tai tekemässä jotain, hmmm, kuinka minun pitäisi se sanoa? Epätavallista? No kuitenkin, minulla ei ollut mitään syytä uskoa Jonnan tarinoita, joten minä tuhahdin: "Et voi olla tosissasi. Vai voitko?"

"Kyllä voin ja kyllä olen."

"No minä en vieläkään usko sinua."

"Se on sinun häpeäsi." Jonna mutisi.

"Mitä häpeää siinä on?" minä kysyin.

Jonna katsoi minua vakavasti: "On häpeä, kun iso mies ei osaa katsoa totuutta silmään."

"Hmmh. Miksi sinä kannat tuota lentokonetta noin?" minä sanoin ja vaihdoin puheenaihetta.

"En voi pitää sitä vedessä. Se ei ole vedenkestävä."

"Pistä se laivan kannelle." minä sanoin.

"Mitä jos sinä vahingossa kaadat laivan?" Jonna murehti.

"En kaada." minä vakuutin. Jonna pisti lentokoneen laivan kannelle. Uimme hetken aikaa puhumatta mitään.

"Minua väsyttää. Voinko saada kyydin selässäsi?" Jonna kysyi.

Mietin ennenkuin vastasin: "Hyvä on, mutta en aio pysähtyä sitä varten."

"Kiitos." Jonna sanoi ja ui taakseni. Hän kiipesi selkääni pitkin ylös ja kietoi käsivartensa kaulaani. Olimme hiljaa loppumatkan ajan.

Perillä saarella palautin laivan Susanille. Jonna ryömi jonnekin metsään kotini ympärillä piilottaakseen lentokoneensa. Hän tuli takaisin noin tunnin kuluttua, auringonlaskun aikaan.

Angilus kävi tervehtimässä minua ennenkuin oli aika mennä nukkumaan. Juttelimme sillä aikaa kun Sabina ja lapset söivät. Minun ei tarvitse syödä kovinkaan paljon, itse asiassa minä en syö juuri lainkaan. Minä olen terve ja vahva aikuinen, saan energiani muualta, kuten ydinenergiasta, auringonvalosta, jossain määrin myös lämmöstä. Suolat, vitamiinit, mineraalit ja muut sensellaiset minä saan siitä vähästä ruoasta, jonka syön.

Kun Sabina ja lapset olivat syöneet, Angilus lähti. Hän lupasi tulla aamulla katsomaan kun Sabinan side otettaisiin pois.

Me aloimme nukkua. Muuten kaikki nukkuivat samoilla paikoilla kuin tavallisesti, mutta Jonna kääriytyi kerälle vain noin viidenkymmenen metrin päähän minusta ja alkoi nukkua. Ihmettelin tätä hetken, mutta sitten nukahdin.

Heräsin keskiyön paikkeilla kuullessani Sabinan mutisevan jotain unissaan. En kuullut mitä hän sanoi, mutta sen perusteella kuinka hän sanoi erään sanan, hän kutsui jotakin nimeltä. Hän heittelehti puolelta toiselle, niin kuin hän näkisi pahaa unta.

Nousin ylös ja kävelin Sabinan luo. Polvistuin hiljaa hänen levottoman hahmonsa viereen. Ojensin tärisevän käteni ja epäröin. Pitäisikö minun herättää hänet? Mitä jos hän olisi vihainen minulle? Miksi minä ajattelin tämänlaisia asioita? Miksi en vain kääntänyt kylkeä ja jatkanut nukkumista kun Sabina herätti minut?

Jos Sabinan kasvot eivät olisi olleet minua kohti kun hän uikutti hiljaa unissaan, olisin varmaan mennyt takaisin paikalleni ja jatkanut nukkumista. Olen varmaan menettämässä järkeni, minä ajattelin kun tartuin Sabinaa olkapäästä ja ravistelin hänet hereille: "Herää Sabina. Näet pahaa unta."

Sabina säpsähti herätessään. Hän etsi heti tytärtään: "Missä Susan on?"

"Takanasi."

Sabina ojensi kätensä taakseen ja varmisti, että Susan oli siellä ja kunnossa. Sitten hän huokaisi ja kertoi minulle: "Sen jälkeen kun menetin _hänet_, olen jatkuvasti pelännyt menettäväni myös Susanin. Hän ainoa, joka on jäljellä perheestäni. Hänen lisäksi ei ole muita, ja joku päivä hän kasvaa aikuiseksi ja lähtee kulkemaan omia teitään. Ainoa pysyvä asia elämässäni on Tähti pohjoisella taivaalla."

Kipu, kurjuus ja suru säteilivät Sabinasta. Hetken ajan tunsin tarvetta paneutua makuulle hänen viereensä, jakaa hänen tuskansa ja kertoa, että hän ei ollut ainoa, jolla oli surua sydämessään. Hetki meni ohi. Kysyin: "Kuulin sinun puhuvan unissasi. En kuullut mitä sanoit, mutta yhden sanan sinä sanoit niin, että se kuulosti nimeltä. Oliko se puolisosi nimi?"

"Kyllä. _Hänen_ nimensä."

Satunnaisesta uteliaisuuden puuskasta kysyin: "Mikä hänen nimensä oli?"

"En voi sanoa sitä tuntematta tuskaa."

"Ai."

Olimme hiljaa hetken. Sitten Sabina nousi istumaan: "Auta minut ylös, minun tarvitsee kävellä vähän."

Otin häntä kädestä ja autoin häntä kävelemään. Kävelimme lammen rantaa pitkin, lähellä vettä. Sitten Sabina kompastui ja lipesi otteestani. Hän putosi lampeen: "Loiskis!"

Onneksi lapset eivät heränneet. En tiedä kuinka Sabina onnistui pitämään siteensä kuivana, mutta hän onnistui siinä. Autoin hänet pois lammesta ja hän ihmetteli ääneen: "Omituista. Kuinka tuo vesi voi olla noin lämmintä? Onko lammessa kuuma lähde?"

Katsoin lammen toiseen päähän, missä vesi höyrysi ja kupli. Kuplat olivat kaasua, joka paloi päästyään pintaan. Kaasu oli palanut siellä niin kauan kuin muistin. Kenties se oli joskus ennen syntymääni syttynyt salamaniskun voimasta tai suuresta metsäpalosta, minä mietin. Sitten muistin Sabinan kysymyksen: "Niin, kuuma lähde tai jotain sellaista."

Sabina haukotteli ja sanoi: "Ehkä minun pitäisi mennä takaisin nukkumaan. Ja sinun myös."

Autoin Sabinan takaisin Susanin luo ja menin omalle paikalleni. Sanoimme hyvää yötä toisillemme ja minä katsoin kun Sabina vaipui rauhalliseen uneen. Mietin olimmeko todella tarkoittaneet sitä, kun sanoimme hyvää yötä. Tutkin hiljaa lämmintä tunnetta sydämessäni kun katselin Sabinan nyt rauhallista hahmoa puolikuun loisteessa.

Kuu on kasvavassa vaiheessa, muistan ajatelleeni ennen nukahtamista.

* * *

**Review Responses / Arvostelu-Vastaukset:**

**Jarkko** – Tässä uusi luku. Viimekertainen arvostelu oli jo paremmin kirjoitettu, mutta aina voi parantaa ja harjoittelu tekee mestarin.

_Author Note:_ I was just listening to a song called Todella kaunis (Truly beautiful/Very beautiful) from a Finnish band called Zen Café. It is a beautiful song and I recommend that everyone would listen to it at least once (It can be downloaded from Kazaa Lite). Zen Café has lots of good songs that (in my opinion) reflect the basic characteristics of Finnish people.

All Finnish readers and those who understand Finnish enough to know what happened in this chapter, please Review!

And finally, with the words of the song Todella kaunis by Zen Café: "We could make a miracle for each other, if you can see like I can see."

_Kirjoittajan Muistio:_ Minä justiin kuuntelin laulua nimeltä Todella kaunis suomalaiselta bändiltä nimeltä Zen Cafe. Se on kaunis laulu ja minä suosittelen, että kaikki kuuntelisivat sen vähintään kerran (Sen pystyy lataamaan Kazaa Lite:sta). Zen Cafella on paljon hyviä lauluja, jotka (minun mielestäni) heijastavat suomalaisten ihmisten ominaispiirteitä.

Kaikki suomalaiset lukijat ja ne jotka ymmärtävät suomenkieltä tarpeeksi tietääkseen mitä tässä luvussa tapahtui, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!

Ja lopuksi, Zen Cafén laulun Todella kaunis sanoin: "Me pystyisimme toisillemme ihmeen tekemään, jos sinä pystyt niinkuin minä pystyn näkemään."


	6. Silmät aukeavat

Author Note: What a wonderful morning this is, Sabina will finally be healthy.  
Kirjoittajan Muistio: Mikä ihana aamu tämä onkaan, Sabina tulee vihdoinkin terveeksi.

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.  
Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

**_Godzillan morsian_**

Luku 6: Silmät aukeavat

Pieni käsi yritti herättää minut, ravistellen olkapäätäni ja taputellen kasvojani. Kuka sitten sen käden omistikin, ei näyttänyt ymmärtävän, että minä en halunnut herätä. Kuulin vaimean äänen sanovan jotain ja kädet jättivät minut hetkeksi. Ääni lakkasi ja pian tunsin kun pienet kädet tarttuivat silmäluomiini ja vetivät silmäni auki. Sävähdin hereille.

Susanin iloiset kasvot tuijottivat auki olevaan silmääni ja hän sanoi: "Herää, tai myöhästyt. Ystäväsi tulevat pian. Siis neiti Rodan ja se jotain-Lus-niminen kaveri."

Hän näytti mietteliäältä hetken. Minä istuin ylös ja hieroin silmiäni unisesti. Sitten Susan hymyili ja sanoi: "Taidanpa sanoa häntä setä Lu-Luksi."

Katsoin häntä: "Lulu?"

Susan hymyili ja sanoi: "Lu-Lu. Eikö se olekin söpö lempinimi?"

Rapsutin päätäni ja naurahdin: "Söpö ja söpö. Kuule, en oikein usko, että Angilus osaa arvostaa tuota lempinimeä. Ehkä sinun pitäisi keksiä toinen."

Sabina nosti päätään: "Hei tyyppi. Anna tytön päättää mitä lempinimiä hän keksii. Hän voi keksiä toisen jos kaverisi ei pidä siitä nimestä."

"En minä kieltänyt häntä keksimästä lempinimiä, minä vain sanoin, että Angilus ei ehkä pidä juuri tuosta nimestä."

"Ja minä sanoin, että Susan voi keksiä toisen nimen, jos Angilus ei pidä siitä nimestä."

"Niin."

"Aivan niin."

"Sabina, miksi me puhumme tästä?" minä kysyin epäröivästi.

Sabina avasi suunsa sanoakseen jotain, mutta hiljeni ja sulki suunsa näyttäen mietteliäältä. Hetken kuluttua hän sanoi: "Tiedätkös, minä en millään keksi vastausta tuohon. Ehkä minä olen vain hermostunut. Tiedäthän, tämän siteen takia."

"Niin. Minä ymmärrän." minä valehtelin. Minä en ymmärtänyt, ainakaan täysin, mutta mitä muuta minun olisi pitänyt sanoa?

Epämukava hiljaisuus laskeutui välillemme. Se oli sellainen hetki jolloin toivot jonkun kävelevän sisään ja katkaisevan hiljaisuuden. Minulla oli huonoa tuuria. Ketään ei tullut.

Voi Angilus. Missä minun ystäväni oli kun tarvitsin häntä?

Junior ja Susan olivat hiljaa ja katselivat epävarmasti minua ja Sabinaa. Kumpikaan ei tiennyt mitä sanoa tai tehdä. Lopulta he vain istuivat alas odottamaan hiljaisuuden loppumista. Jonna ei katsonut meitä lainkaan, vaan tuijotteli hiljaa ovea.

Vähän ajan kuluttua aloin itsekin tuijotella hajamielisesti ympärilleni. En tiedä, kuinka kauan odottelimme, mutta yhtäkkiä minä vain kuulin Angiluksen huhuilevan: "Haloo? Onko täällä ketään hereillä?"

Jonna vastasi: "Tule sisään. Olemme odottaneet sinua ja Rodania kyllästymiseen asti."

Angilus nauroi tullessaan sisään: "No, on kivaa olla suosittu. Rodankin tulee pian, kävin hänen luonaan ennenkuin tulin tänne."

Minä nousin ylös sanoen hei, Susan ja Junior ryntäsivät tervehtimään Angilusta ja Sabina toivotti kohteliaasti hyvää huomenta (minulle hän ei yleensä edes sanonut hei).

Susan sanoi: "Hei setä Lu-Lu! Minä keksin sinulle lempinimen, mutta Silla-setä sanoi, että sinä et ehkä pitäisi siitä. Mitä mieltä sinä olet? Voinko kutsua sinua setä Lu-Luksi?"

Angiluksen ilme oli korvaamaton näky. Aluksi hän tuijotti Susania suu auki, mutta tajusi sitten miten epäkohteliaalta se näytti ja sulki suunsa. Hän nielaisi muutaman kerran ja yritti änkyttää jonkinlaisen vastauksenkin: "Ööh, tuota. Se on, öh, ihan kiva lempinimi, mutta, tuota... se kuulostaa tytön nimeltä. Toiset hirviöt nauraisivat, jos kuulisivat sinun kutsuvan minua sillä nimellä."

"Enkö minä siis saa kutsua setä Lu-Luksi?" Susan kysyi surullisen näköisenä.

Angilus kiirehti vastaamaan: "Kutsu minua jollain toisella nimellä kun on muita kuulemassa, niin ettei kukaan naura minulle, mutta kun kukaan ei ole kuulemassa, voit kutsua minua vaikka täti Lu-Luksi, jos haluat. Se olisi niinkuin sinun salainen nimesi minulle..."

Susan piristyi ja halasi Angilusta: "Kiitos setä Lu-Lu."

Hetken minä olin huolissani, että Susan satuttaisi itsensä Angiluksen piikkeihin, mutta huomasin huoleni turhaksi, kun Susan päästi irti täysin ehjänä.

Rodan tuli melkein heti sen jälkeen. Tervehdimme toisiamme ja me kaikki keräännyimme Sabinan ympärille. Rodan alkoi tarkistaa Sabinan kuntoa.

Hän oli parantunut hyvin sinä lyhyenä aikana, jonka hän oli viettänyt saarella.

Taisimme kaikki pidättää henkeä, kun Rodan poisti siteen Sabinan silmiltä. Rodan räpäytti silmiään: "Enpä olisi odottanut tuota. Sinä näytät voivan paremmin kuin uskalsin toivoakaan, huolimatta mainiosta tervehtymisestäsi."

Sabina avasi silmänsä. Ja läimäisi kätensä niiden peitoksi samantien: "Aargh!"

Hän sanoi aika montakin sanaa, joita en kehtaa toistaa. Minä melkein sain sydänkohtauksen, koska en olisi IKINÄ odottanut sellaista reaktiota joltakin, joka saa näkönsä takaisin. Olen ollut monta kertaa korviani myöten pulassa taistellessani muiden hirviöiden kanssa, mutta silloin olen aina tiennyt mitä odottaa. Enkä ollut ainoa joka yllättyi Sabinan reaktiosta.

Pian Sabina pysähtyi vetämään henkeä ja sanoi: "Olen kunnossa. Valo vain on liian kirkas."

Rodan nosti toisen siipensä Sabinan pään ylle: "Anteeksi, minun olisi pitänyt tulla ajatelleeksi sitä aikaisemmin. Kokeile uudestaan, mutta hitaasti. Anna silmillesi aikaa tottua."

Sabina yritti uudelleen, raotti hitaasti sormiaan ja lopulta nosti kätensä pois silmiltään. Rodanin siiven varjossa se oli helpompaa. Kun Sabinan silmät sopeutuivat, hän työnsi Rodanin siiven pois, valmiina kokeilemaan silmiään täydessä valossa. Hän räpytteli silmiään pari kertaa ja katseli meitä.

"No, kuinka sinä näet? Onko näössäsi jotain vikaa?" Rodan kysyi huolissaan.

Sabina vastasi: "Näen kaiken selvästi, mutta en ole vielä täysin tottunut tähän valoon. Värit näyttävät vielä jotenkin liian kalpeilta, mutta se on väliaikaista."

Angilus ravisti tomut tassustaan/kädestään ja ojensi sen Sabinalle: "Hyvää päivää rouva, minun nimeni on Angilus. Mukavaa vihdoinkin pystyä katsomaan teitä silmiin."

Sabina tarttui Angiluksen käteen: "Hyvää päivää Angilus, minä olen Sabina. Mukavaa vihdoinkin nähdä teidät."

Angilus kääntyi ja kysyi minulta: "Aloititteko te kaksi väärällä asenteella tai jotain?"

Ravistelin päätäni: "Ei, me aloitimme sillä, että minä olin väärää lajia, väärää sukupuolta, väärä henkilö, sanoin väärät sanat ja minulla oli väärä nimi. Mutta ei sillä ole väliä. Heti kun Sabina kääntyy ympäri, hän näkee totuuden ja hänen on pakko uskoa, että minun nimeni tosiaan ON Godzilla."

Angilus virnisti: "Tuo oli paljon vääriä yhdessä paikassa. Lähdetään, sinulla on paljon tekemistä."

Irvistin: "Hyvä on. Ja tiedätkös mitä, jos rupeaisin oikein miettimään sitä, keksisin varmasti paljon lisää vääriä. Ja Sabina keksisi vielä enemmän."

Olimme lähtemäisillämme kun Sabinan kiukkuinen tiuskaisu pysäytti meidät: "Älkää puhuko minusta niinkuin en olisi täällä!"

Rodan sanoi menevänsä etsimään yrttejä ja lensi pois. Sabina vilkaisi hänen peräänsä ja jatkoi: "Mitä minun takanani on sellaista, että se saisi minut uskomaan sinua?"

Angilus vastasi puolestani: "Ei mitään tuon lammen ja noiden kallioiden lisäksi."

Käännyimme ja lähdimme kävelemään. Angilus oli huolehtinut joistakin asioista puolestanin ja alkoi selittää mitä oli sattunut sillä aikaa kun minä olin huolehtinut Sabinasta: "On ollut villiä kun olit poissa. Esimerkiksi Gigan ja Megalon..."

Sabinan ääni keskeytti hänet: "Onko tuo vesi punaista!"

Minä katsoin taakse: "No, kyllä se on."

Pahus, ei hänen ollut tarkoitus kääntyä ennenkuin minä olisin poissa. Sabinan huomio kiinnittyi tuleen lammen toisessa päässä: "Palaako tuo tuli veden päällä?"

"Kyllä." Minä vastasin.

Sabina sanoi juuri sen mitä arvelinkin: "Minä tiedän tämän paikan. Vanhempani ja isovanhempani, muut sukulaiseni ja jopa Vanhimmat ovat kertoneet minulle tarinoita tästä paikasta. Vain kuningas voi asua täällä."

Sabina kääntyi katsomaan minua: "Joten sinä tosiaan olet Godzilla..."

Halusin päästä pois mahdollisimman äkkiä: "Joo. Angilus, lähdetään."

Kiirehdin, melkein juoksin, pois Angilus tiukasti mukanani ja jätin Sabinan miettimään uusia tietojaan.

Kun pääsimme pois kotini näköpiiristä, hidastimme tavalliseen kävelyvauhtiin. Kysyin Angilukselta: "Niin, mitä sinä olitkaan sanomassa Giganista ja Megalonista?"

Angilus nauroi: "Ai niin, he ovat niin pahasti riidoissa, että jos heillä olisi kädet niiden kynsien sijaan, he kuristaisivat toisiaan."

"Sepäs on mielenkiintoista, he yleensä tulevat hyvin toimeen keskenään." ihmettelin.

Angilus selitti: "Yleensä sinä ratkaiset heidän ongelmansa ennenkuin asiat muuttuvat näin vakaviksi. Mecha-Godzillan polttoaine on lopussa, joten hän on pysynyt paikoillaan pari viime päivää. Ghidorah teki uuden ennätyksen, riitelemällä huonoimman mahdollisen vaihtoehdon kanssa..."

"Kenen? Rodanin kanssako?" minä kysyin uteliaana. Ei ole hyvä olla riidoissa Rodanin kanssa, jos sattuu tarvitsemaan lääkärin apua.

Angilus nauroi kyynelet silmissään: "Ei, vaan jotain vielä pahempaa. Hän riitelee itsensä kanssa. Joka pää on eri mieltä siitä, mitä tehdä seuraavaksi."

Nauroin vaikka yritin olla nauramatta. Tämä oli vakavaa. Päätin mennä tapaamaan Ghidorahia ensimmäiseksi: "Angilus, näytä tietä, käväistään ensin Ghidorahin luona."

"Entäs Gigan ja Megalon?"

"Kuten sanoit, he kuristaisivat toisiaan jos heillä olisi kädet, mutta heillä ei ole käsiä. Joten sanoisin heidän olevan turvassa toisiltaan sen aikaa kun juttelemme Ghidorahin kanssa."

Ja niin me jatkoimme kävelemistä. Kertoisin miten Ghidorahin kanssa kävi, mutta on jo myöhä ja tämä työ muusana on väsyttävää, joten joudutte odottamaan ensi kertaan. Johanna, tule tänne ja julkaise tämä uusi luku!

* * *

Valkoisessa tilassa seisoo hirviömäinen olento, suuri hirmulisko muinaisilta ajoilta. Jostain loputtoman valkoisuuden keskeltä astuu esiin Godzilla ja tervehtii uutta tulokasta: "Hei, sinä olet varmaan Yongary, elokuvasta Reptilian."

"Kyllä, minä olen Yongary. Kuka sinä olet?" hämmentynyt tulokas vastaa.

"Hauska tavata, minä olen Godzilla. Istu, ole hyvä."

Kaksi mukavan näköistä nojatuolia ilmestyy jostain. Godzillan ja Yongary istuvat.

"Niin, Yongary, sinä siis olet uusin lisäys Johannan muusa-kokoelmassa."

"Olenko?" Yongary kysyy hämmästyneenä.

Godzilla hymyilee: "Kyllä olet. Tervetuloa Johannan inspiraatioon."

Yongary katsoo loputonta valkoisuutta ympärillään: "Aika tyhjän näköinen paikka."

"Johanna on liian laiska tehdäkseen ympäristön tänne, ja tämä on vain yksi osa koko paikasta. Koska me olemme täällä sisällä, voimme vaikuttaa ympäristöömme ajatuksen voimalla. Haluatko jotain juotavaa? Kahvia? Teetä? Mehua? Maitoa? Vettä?" Godzillan käteen ilmestyy kahvimuki. Hän siemaisee tyytyväisenä hieman kahvia.

Yongary epäröi: "Tuota... Mehua?"

Godzilla antaa hänelle lasillisen punaista mehua. Yongary ottaa sen: "Kiitos."

Johanna ja Sabina ilmestyvät jostain. Sabina istuu kolmanteen nojatuoliin, joka ilmestyi hänen taakseen. Johanna nojailee Godzillan tuoliin: "Kuinka asiat sujuu täällä?"

Yongary nostaa sormen: "Tämä paikka näyttää tyhjältä. Voitko tehdä sille jotain?"

Johanna nyökkää. Äkkiä he ovat vihreällä metsän ympäröimällä kukkaniityllä, aurinko paistaa ja pieni puro solisee vähän matkan päässä. Perhoset ja mehiläiset lentelivät ympäriinsä ja linnut lauloivat puissa.

"Onko tämä parempi?" Johanna kysyi.

"Paljon parempi." Yongary vastaa hymyillen.

Näiden neljän muodostama sekalainen joukko jatkaa jutustelua niityllä jossain inspiraation syvyyksissä.

* * *

**Review Responses / Arvostelu-Vastaukset:**

**Jarkko** – Kiitos kauniista sanoista.

Author Note: All Finnish readers and those who understand Finnish enough to know what happened in this chapter, please Review!

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki suomalaiset lukijat ja ne jotka ymmärtävät suomenkieltä tarpeeksi tietääkseen mitä tässä luvussa tapahtui, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


	7. Kuningas työssä

Author Note: Godzilla has a wild day.  
Kirjoittajan Muistio: Godzillalla on villi päivä.

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here.  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä.

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.  
Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

_**Godzillan morsian  
**_Luku 7: Kuningas työssä

Kävelin Angiluksen kanssa korkean mäen rinnettä ylös. Puolivälissä ohitimme ulkoneman, jolla Ghidorah tapasi yleensä asua. Hänellä oli pari muutakin paikkaa, missä hän tapasi asua. Me kävelimme tämän paikan ohitse ja jatkoimme huipulle.

Huipulla oli pari isoa kiveä, joilla voi istua ja mukava näköala. Huipulla oli myös Ghidorah, joka istui kivellä murjottamassa itsekseen. Minä istuin kivelle häntä vastapäätä ja Angilus istui minun kiveni viereen. Istuimme hetken hiljaa.

Keräsin ajatukseni ja puhuin: "Kerrohan, Ghidorah, mikä on vikana, kun kuulen sinun olevan riidoissa itsesi kanssa. Onko se totta?"

"Kyllä" sanoi vasen pää.

"Ei" sanoi oikea pää.

Keskimmäinen pää vilkaisi kahta kaveriaan, mietti hetken ja sanoi: "Ei kommenttia."

"Se siis on totta. Kerrohan mitä tapahtui, miksi te nyt riitelemään rupesitte?"

"No koska..." aloitti vasen pää, mutta kaksi muuta päätä keskeyttivät sen puheen, kumpikin yrittäen selittää oman versionsa riidan syistä. Vasen pää ei pitänyt keskeytyksestä ja alkoi huutaa kahdelle muulle päälle. Nekään eivät pitäneet keskeytyksestä ja pian kaikki kolme päätä huusivat toisilleen.

Meteli sai minun pääni särkemään. Vedin syvään henkeä ja huusin niin kovaa kuin pystyin: "Hiiiljaaaaaa!"

Ghidorah hiljeni ja minun huutoni kaikui vielä jonkin aikaa. Ghidorah katsoi minua. Angilus katsoi minua. Minä katsoin heitä. Angilus ravisteli päätään ja sanoi: "Luulenpa, että saaren kaikki hirviöt saivat juuri sydänkohtauksen. Jos olisit huutanut yhtään kovempaa, Ghidorahilla olisi keuhkojesi paloja kaikkialla päällään."

Ghidorah hymyili ensin, ajatellessaan miltä edellä mainittu tilanne näyttäisi, mutta alkoi sitten näyttää pahoinvoivalta. Sitten hänen päänsä huomasivat, että ne olivat samaa mieltä jostain ja katsoivat toisiaan ilkeästi, valmiina riitelemään taas. Pysäytin riidan ennenkuin se ehti alkaa: "Alkakaa selittää, mitä tapahtui. Yksi pää kerrallaan. Ensin sinä, sitten sinä ja sitten sinä. Ja se pää, joka keskeyttää toisen puheen, löytää hampaansa kurkkunsa perältä suunsa sijaan."

Ghidorahin vasen pää nuolaisi huuliaan ja katsoi poispäin, keräten ajatuksiaan. Hetken päästä se katsoi minua ja kysyi: "Hei, miksi tämä sinua kiinnostaa? Eikö meidän riitamme olisi sinulle eduksi?"

En antanut yllättävän kysymyksen hämmentää minua ja vastasin: "Se on minun työtäni. Minun kuuluu ratkoa riitoja ja huolehtia asioista tällä saarella. Sinä riitelet etkä ilmiselvästi osaa lopettaa itse, joten tämä on minun velvollisuuteni. Ja jos minä en huolehdi velvollisuuksistani, minulla on pian käsissäni saari täynnä hirviöitä, jotka yrittävät tappaa toisensa, itsensä tai minut (eikä välttämättä tuossa järjestyksessä). Sitä paitsi minä hyödyn riidastasi juuri nyt, mitä pidempään minulla on töitä tehtävänä, sitä pidempään minä voin pysyä poissa kotoa, ja mitä pidempään minä pysyn poissa, sitä pidempään Sabina ehtii totuttautua henkilöllisyyteeni."

Ghidorah räpäytti silmiään ja kysyi: "Häh? Mitä sinä tarkoitat?"

Huokaisin ja liu'uin alas kiveltä. Istuin maassa ja nojasin kiveä vasten. Loin turkautuneen katseen Angilukseen, ja Angilus selitti Ghidorahille: "Katsos, Sabina tajusi juuri tänä aamuna, että pomo

tosiaan on Godzilla, hirviöiden kuningas. On parasta antaa Sabinan vähän totutella siihen ajatukseen."

Ghidorahin vasen pää nyökkäsi ja sanoi: "Ahaa, se selittääkin paljon."

"Kuten sinunkin pitäisi selittää juuri nyt." minä sanoin äreästi.

"Niin, katsotaanpas... No, alunperin meidän piti riidellä vain vähän, ja vain huvin vuoksi. Tiedäthän, ajankuluksi, koska täällä saarella on niin vähän tekemistä... Jossain vaiheessa se muuttui oikeaksi riitelyksi. Minä, me aioimme lopettaa sen, mutta kaikki meistä ehdotti eri asioita, emmekä onnistuneet sopimaan, mitä niistä tehdä ensin."

Poimin pieniä kiviä käteeni ja aloin heitellä niitä yksi kerrallaan rinteitä pitkin alas, kuunnellen niiden aiheuttamia ääniä.

"Oliko tuossa kaikki, mitä sinulla on sanottavaa? Oli? Hyvä. Nyt on sinun vuorosi."

Ghidorahin kaikki päät kertoivat suurinpiirtein saman tarinan. Jatkoin kivien heittelyä miettiessäni.

"Eli asiat pääsivät karkaamaan käsistänne?" kysyin.

Heitin taas yhden kiven alas mäeltä. Ghidorah ei vastannut. Katsoin häntä. Ghidorah tuijotti minua. Katsoin Angilusta. Hän tuijotti minua myös.

"Mitä?"

Ghidorah ja Angilus tuijottivat minua edelleen. Paheksuvasti.

"Mitä minä sanoin?"

"Käsistämme? Missä sinä kädet näet?" Ghidorah kysyi.

Ups. Parasta selvittää tämä tilanne äkkiä: "Anteeksi, minun ei pitänyt sanoa niin, se vain lipsahti. Eli, asiat pääsivät karkaamaan hallinnastanne?"

Ghidorah näytti olevan tyytyväinen ja nyökkäsi. Mietin ja jatkoin pikkukivien heittelyä. Tulin tuumineeksi, että mäki oli todella jyrkkä ja kivinen, joten kuuluisi varmaan mukava ääni kun heittäsin kiven alas siltä puolelta. Otin sopivan kokoisen kiven ja tähtäsin: "Ghidorah, siirrä siipeäsi."

Ghidorah katsoi kiveä kädessäni, siipeään, joka oli tähtäykseni tiellä, ja kivistä, jyrkkää rinnettä siipensä takana. Hän siirsi siipeänsä ja minä heitin kiven.

"Au! Kuka heitti sen?"

Hetken kuluttua Jonna kiipesi reunan yli. Hän ei näyttänyt onnelliselta. Hän huomasi pikkukivet minun kädessäni ja sanoi: "Sinä siis heitit sen kiven minun päähäni. Toivottavasti voit sanoa jotain puolustukseksesi."

"Itseasiassa voin sanoa jotain."

"Ja se on... Mitä?"

"En tiennyt, että olit siellä, kun heitin sen kiven."

"Hyvä." sanoi Jonna, istahti alas siihen missä oli, (mikä sattui olemaan Ghidorahin vieressä,) alkoi piirtelemään maahan ja näytti kokonaan unohtavan meidät. Ghidorah kurkisti hänen olkapäänsä yli ja kysyi mitä hän piirsi. Jonna vastasi, ettei oikeastaan mitään ja pyyhki pois piirtämänsä viivat. He katsoivat toisiaan hetken ja Ghidorah sanoi: "Me halusimme nähdä sinut, mutta emme osanneet päättää, tullako katsomaan sinua ennen välipalaa vai jälkeen välipalan. Mutta nyt kun sinä olet täällä, me voimme syödä välipalaa ja mennä tapaamaan Gigania ja Megalonia. Tuletko mukaan?"

Jonna kohautti olkapäitään: "Miksi ei?"

"Me tulemme mukaan. Minulla on töitä tehtävänä heidän kanssaan." minä sanoin ja nousin ylös. Heitin loput pikkukivet

menemään.

Ghidorah nousi ylös ja kysyi: "Mitä sinä heidän kanssaan teet? Hehän tulevat hyvin toimeen."

"Tavallisesti, mutta nyt he ovat niin pahasti riidoissa, että jos heillä olisi kädet, he kuristaisivat toisiaan." sanoin ja aloin kävellä rinnettä pitkin alas Angiluksen kanssa.

"Heillä on kuitenkin käsivarret, joten pistäkää vauhtia!" Ghidorah huusi peräämme ja lensi kohti paikkaa, missä Gigan ja Megalon tapasivat olla. Jonna oli Ghidorahin selässä, käsivarret kiedottuina Ghidorahin kaulan ympärille ja katseli ympäriinsä uteliaasti tavalla, joka muistutti minua Susanista. Hämmennys vilahti mieleni läpi ja häipyi sen siliän tien, kun tajusin miten oikeassa Ghidorah oli.

Lähdin juoksemaan rinnettä alas ja Angilus seurasi minua. Mäen alla minä hidastin, jotta en kaatuisi. Angilus (joka oli aivan minun takanani) ei onnistunut hidastamaan, vaan juoksi täyttä vauhtia päin jalkojani ja niiden välistä metsään, joka pysäytti hänet. Törmäyksen voima sai minut lennähtämään ilmaan, pyörähtämään osittaisen voltin ja sai minut laskeutumaan vatsalleni.

Nousin ylös, ravistelin päätäni ja jatkoin matkaa: "Vai tuollaiselta lentäminen tuntuu..."

Angilus kiiruhti perääni. Kun löysimme Giganin ja Megalonin, Ghidorah ja Jonna olivat jo siellä. He seisoivat sivummalla ja katsoivat kun Gigan ja Megalon tappelivat.

Menin Ghidorahin luo ja kysyin: "Miksi sinä ja Jonna ette ole yrittäneet tehdä mitään?"

Yksi Ghidorahin päistä mutusteli jotain eläintä, jonka jalka roikkui hänen suunpielestään ulos, samalla kuin se katsoi tappelua kahden muun pään kanssa. Se kääntyi katsomaan minua ja puhui samalla kun mutusteli välipalaansa: "Me vasta pääsimme tänne. Ja me yritimme jo tehdä jotain, mutta se ei oikein auttanut. Sitä paitsi, meillä ei ole käsivarsia ja Jonna on liian pieni tekemään mitään."

"Niin, tosiaan..." käännyin katsomaan tappelua. Juuri ajoissa. Megalon seisoi edessäni, selkä minuun päin, ja Gigan oli hänen edessään, valmiina lyömään Megalonia. Hän löi, mutta Megalon kyyristyi ja kierähti pois iskun alta, joten minä jäin iskun tielle. Minä kumarruin ja isku sujahti pääni yli kohti lähimpänä olevaa Ghidorahin päätä (joka sattui olemaan se, joka mutusteli eläintä). Ghidorah ei ehtinyt väistää ja isku osui. Eläin, joka näytti joltain peurantapaiselta otukselta, putosi maahan ja sitä mutustellut pää iskeytyi keskimmäiseen päähän, joka iskeytyi seuraavaan päähän: "Pthyh, au au au!"

Nousin ylös: "Gigan, jos sinun ja Megalonin on aivan välttämätöntä tapella, voisitte edes katsoa, ettei kukaan muu joudu tulilinjalle, au!"

Gigan löi minua. Megalon seisoi vieressä ja katsoi. Sylkäisin ulos pari hammasta ja verta. Gigan sanoi: "Ole hiljaa, tämä ei ole sinun asiasi."

Hän ja Megalon alkoivat tapella taas. Minä ja Ghidorah liityimme mukaan, valmiina antamaan heille sen selkäsaunan, jonka he ansaitsivatkin.

Se oli epätavallista, minä ja Ghidorah tappelemassa samalla puolella, mutta se oli kivaa. En ollut pitkään aikaan tapellut kunnolla, joten tämä oli virkistävää.

Angilus ja Jonna istuivat katsomassa tappeluamme ja ravistelivat päitään. Silmäkulmastani näin kuinka Angilus lähti kävelemään poispäin. Jouduin väistämään paria Megalonin iskua ja käänsin selkäni Angilukselle. Alle puoli minuuttia myöhemmin kuulin Angiluksen lähestyvän juosten. Ehdin ihmetellä hänen aikeitaan pari sekuntia, ennenkuin tunsin hänen törmäävän minuun takaapäin. Lensin ilmaan toisen kerran sinä päivänä, mutta tällä kertaa myös Ghidorah, Gigan ja Megalon jäivät Angiluksen tielle. Ghidorah kaatui selälleen juuri kun oli käyttämässä painovoimasädettään ja osui minun takamukseeni, Gigan ja Megalon kaatuivat ja löivät päänsä yhteen. Pyörähdin toisen osittaisen voltin, mutta tällä kertaa laskeuduin takamus edellä kiven päälle. Kaaduin taaksepäin kiveltä, pidellen käristynyttä, kärsivää takamustani, ja kuiskasin tuskassani: "Auts. Äiti..."

Angilus tuli luokseni. Katsoin häntä vihaisesti. Katsoin Gigania ja Megalonia, jotka olivat (enemmän tai vähemmän) tajuttomia, ja Ghidorahia, joka makasi selällään, eikä päässyt ylös. Katsoin takaisin Angilukseen ja sanoin: "Kamu, minä voin antaa anteeksi, jos autat meidät Rodanin luo ja haet Mecha-Godzillalle polttoainetta minun puolestani."

Angilus nyökkäsi: "Hyvä on, se kuulostaa hyvältä sopimukselta."

Nousin ylös hitaasti, varoen kipeää takamustani. En pystynyt täysin suoristautumaan, joten seisoin puolikumarassa ja häntä hieman koholla. Angilus katsoi minua huolestuneesti: "Oletko kunnossa?"

Irvistin ja onnuin Ghidorahin luo: "Minä olen kunnossa, tulen vain kävelemään hassusti tunnin tai pari. Nämä naarmut ja mustelmat paranevat ennen huomista, ja ne muutamat irronneet hampaat kasvavat takaisin parissa viikossa. No niin Ghidorah, nousepas ylös, niin mennään tapaamaan Rodania ja hänen ihmeellisiä yrttejään..."

Autoin Ghidorahin takaisin jaloilleen. Hän meni poimimaan pudottamansa eläimen ja jatkoi sen mutustelua, vaikka jokainen kolmesta päästä oli menettänyt muutamia hampaita. Sitten me (minä, Ghidorah ja Angilus) aloimme raahata Gigania ja Megalonia Rodanin luokse. Jonna ratsasti Ghidorahin niskassa.

Rodan oli jo palannut kotiin ja lajitteli keräämiään yrttejä, kun me hoipuimme hänen kotiinsa. Hän katsoi ylös työstään ja pudotti pitelemänsä yrtit. Hän ravisteli päätään ja sanoi: "No, pojat, toivon, että teillä oli hauskaa."

Virnistin: "Tottakai oli."

Marssimme peremmälle ja pudotimme Giganin ja Megalonin maahan. Angilus lähti hakemaan polttoainetta Mecha-Godzillalle, niinkuin oli luvannutkin. Ghidorah istahti sopivan kokoiselle kivelle ja minä kyyristyin Megalonin lähelle. Rodan käski Ghidorahia sylkemään ulos sen eläimen, jota hän mutusteli, ja heitti sen metsään. Sitten Rodan antoi meille jotain makeaa yrttiä pureskeltavaksi: "Tämä pitää suunne puhtaina, ettei loputkin hampaanne putoa pois."

Rodan alkoi puhdistaa ja sitoa Giganin ja Megalonin haavoja samalla kun hän jutteli meille. Ei ollut kovin mukavaa kun hän puhui ja me emme voineet vastata, koska meidän piti pureksia niitä yrttejä. Minä luulen, että Rodan kiusasi meitä tahallaan.

Gigan heräsi hetkeksi ja valitti särkeviä haavojaan. Rodan antoi Giganille sekoittamaansa yrttijuomaa, joka lievitti kipua ja nukutti. Gigan nukahti pian ja Rodan alkoi puhdistaa minun haavojani. Puhdistusaine, jota hän käytti, kirveli hetken aikaa haavoissani ja jätti omituisen puhtauden tunteen terveelle nahalleni. Rentouduin ja erehdyin istahtamaan kipeälle takamukselleni. Murahdin kivusta ja palasin takaisin kyyryasentoon, pidellen kipeää takamustani, etten vain enää unohtaisi sitä. Rodan siirsi kättäni: "Näytähän minulle mikä on vialla. Ohoh, tuo näyttää pahalta, minä kieltäydyn siivoamasta tuota sotkua. Olet menettänyt vähän suomuja ja saanut pari naarmua. Ne paranevat parissa tunnissa, mutta suomuiltasi kestää pari päivää kasvaa takaisin."

Rodan puhdisti viimeiset haavat käsivarsissani, antoi minulle käyttämänsä rätin ja käski pitää sitä naarmuillani, kunnes kirvely lakkaisi. Hän otti toisen rätin ja alkoi puhdistaa Ghidorahin haavoja. Rypistelin naamaani kirvelevän takamukseni takia ja pureskelin makeaa yrttiäni. Kun naarmuni eivät enää kirvelleet, tiputin rätin maahan ja pureskelin yrttiäni laiskasti samalla kun katselin kuinka Rodan puhdisti Ghidorahin viimeisiä haavoja. Tunsin oloni omituisen uniseksi. Ilmeisesti Ghidorah oli myös uninen, koska hänen keskimmäinen päänsä torkahti hetkeksi. Kun se heräsi, se pudotti yrttinsä, mutisi jotain siitä, kuinka näppärä ja mukava tyttö Rodan oli, antoi Rodanille pusun poskelle ja nukahti uudestaan.

Kaksi muutakin päätä pudottivat yrttinsä ja alkoivat torkahdella. Rodan auttoi Ghidorahin mukavaan nukkuma-asentoon ja tuli luokseni: "Pomo, nukuttaako sinua?"

Nyökkäsin ja se yrtti putosi suustani. Rodan sanoi: "Hyvä, se tarkoittaa, että yrtti alkaa vaikuttaa."

Kuorsasin, vaikka olin hereillä ja kuola valui pitkin leukaani. Seuraava asia minkä tajusin, oli se että minä makasin maassa kyljelläni. Kuulin Angiluksen ja Mecha-Godzillan äänet ennenkuin nukahdin.

Pari tuntia myöhemmin heräsin kuullessani Angiluksen nauravan. Istuin ylös ja huomasin, ettei takamukseeni enää sattunut. Rodan huomasi minut ja kysyi: "Onko parempi olo nyt, pomo?"

"Kyllä, paljon parempi. Hei, missä Jonna on?"

"Hän nukkuu pesässäni." Rodan sanoi ja osoitti kasveista ja pehmeistä materiaaleista koottua kasaa takanani. Jonna kurkisti pesän reunan yli.

"En minä nuku." hän sanoi ja katosi takaisin pesään. Hetken kuluttua hän kiipesi ulos pesästä ja sanoi lähtevänsä Sabinaa katsomaan. Minä sanoin näkemiin Rodanille, Angilukselle ja Mecha-Godzillalle ja lähdin Jonnan kanssa.

Kotona minua tervehti kaksi iloista lasta ja yksi hyvin hämmentynyt Sabina. Junior ja Susan tulivat minun ja Jonnan luokse, mutta Sabina pysyi tavallisella paikallaan lammen lähellä. Tällä kertaa hän kuitenkin oli seisaallaan. Katseemme kohtasivat hetkeksi. Nyökkäsin hänelle väsyneesti tervehdyksen. Hän nyökkäsi takaisin hieman epävarmasti. Menin lammelle juomaan. Pesin kasvoni samalla. Sabina alkoi puhua, hieman hermostuneena, mutta hän puhui, ja minä kuuntelin.

"Niin, sinä siis todella olet Godzilla, kuningas... Olen pahoillani, että en uskonut, että olen ollut niin röyhkeä ja ilkeä... Voitko antaa anteeksi?"

Nyökkäsin: "Minä ymmärrän miksi olet käyttäytynyt tuolla tavalla. En minäkään olisi uskonut jos olisin ollut samassa tilanteessa kuin sinä."

Sabina katsoi minua ja vaikutti mietteliäältä. Kysyin mikä häntä vaivasi ja hän sanoi: "No, minä vain mietin, että miten olet saavuttanut asemasi. Synnyinoikeudella vai ansaitsemalla? Ja kuinka minun kuuluu puhutella sinua?"

Hymyilin: "Puhu minulle kuin kenelle tahansa muulle, kuten minun ystäväni tekevät. Vain virallisissa tilaisuuksissa sinun tulee puhutella minua muodollisesti, mutta silloin myös minun kuuluu puhutella sinua muodollisesti. Ja mitä tulee minun asemani saavuttamiseen, niin vastaus on molempia. Minä synnyin tähän, mutta olen monta kertaa taistellut sellaisten kanssa, jotka ovat haastaneet minut asemani takia. Useimmat hirviöt tällä saarella ovat entisiä haastajiani."

Sabina nyökkäsi. Oli ilta ja aurinko laski. Lapset alkoivat valmistautua nukkumaan. Tunsin vielä paljon negatiivisia tunteita Sabinan ja minun välillä, mutta yksi, epäusko, oli nyt pyyhkäisty pois. Tämä ilta oli tilapäisen rauhan aika. Nousin ylös ja lähdin kävelemään kohti nukkumapaikkaani. Sabinan hämmästynyt ääni sanoi: "Hei, sinulta puuttuu suomuja..."

Käännyin ympäri ja virnistin: "Joo, opettelin lentämään, mutta laskeutumiseni vaatii vielä vähän harjoittelua."

Sabina virnisti myös ja jatkoi: "En usko tuota. Sinulta puuttuu hampaitakin."

Kohautin olkapäitäni: "Minä vain tein työtäni ja sain turpiini. Siinä se."

Menin nukkumapaikalleni ja pistin maata. Junior tuli viereeni. Olin jo nukahtamaisillani, kun Sabina sanoi: "Hyvää yötä Godzilla."

Katsoin häntä ja vastasin: "Hyvää yötä Sabina."

Sitten minä nukahdin ja nukuin paremmin kuin pitkään aikaan, uneksien omituisista asioista, kuten lentämisestä.

* * *

**Review Responses / Arvostelu-Vastaukset:**

**Finland's Ghidorah-fan Jarkko** – Kiitos kauniista sanoista. Taas kerran.

Author Note: All Finnish readers and those who understand Finnish enough to know what happened in this chapter, please Review!

Kirjoittajan Muistio: Kaikki suomalaiset lukijat ja ne jotka ymmärtävät suomenkieltä tarpeeksi tietääkseen mitä tässä luvussa tapahtui, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


	8. Mutustelua

_Author Note_: Because of FanFictionNet's new Review reply-feature and a new rule, Review Responses will not be posted anymore. However, I will not remove the old Review Responses, because they were written before this new rule, and in my opinion some of them contain vital information to all of my readers, that I haven't been able to include in the story itself. If you readers have ANY questions about Junior's name and age, I'm actually using Minya with some modifications (to make him the right age and to make him look more like Godzilla) here, for more precise explanation/information please check the good old Review Response to DarkXeno in chapter 4 of the English version. If you have questions about the colour and names of the female Godzillas, please first read from chapter 1 the part when Godzilla explains about Reds and the first Author Note and keep in mind that I was 18 when I published that chapter. You'll then be able to count how old I was when I came up with this story.  
And something that my _readers should know_: I don't mind getting flames in reviews (I just warm my hands on them), but when reviewers start flaming at each other, things are going wrong. (Thanks Mewtwo for ending that nasty review-argument.)  
AND finally, I publish this chapter, today on 6th of December 2005, Finland's Independence Day, with a **Christmas party special-thingy**! (It was my Finnish essay for school, but I liked it so you readers may now suffer from my beginning Christmas mood.)

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: uuden Arvostelu vastaus-toiminnon ja uuden säännön takia Arvostelu-Vastauksia ei enää tehdä. Kuitenkin, minä en tule poistamaan vanhoja Arvostelu-Vastauksia, koska ne kirjoitettiin ennen tätä uutta sääntöä, ja minun mielestäni jotkin niistä sisältävät tärkeää tietoa kaikille lukijoilleni, jota en ole onnistunut sisällyttämään tarinaan itseensä. Jos teillä lukijoilla on YHTÄÄN kysymyksiä koskien Juniorin nimeä ja ikää, minä käytän itse asiassa Minyaa joidenkin muutosten kera (saadakseni hänet oikean ikäiseksi ja näyttämään enemmän Godzillalta) tässä, tarkempaa selitystä/tietoa varten tarkistakaa vanha kunnon Arvostelu-Vastaus DarkXenolle englanninkielisen version luvussa 4. Jos teillä on kysymyksiä naaraspuolisten Godzilloiden väristä ja nimistä, olkaa hyvät ja lukekaa luvusta 1 kohta, jossa Godzilla selittää Punaisista ja ensimmäinen Kirjoittajan Muistio ja pitäkää mielessä, että olin 18 julkaistessani tuon luvun. Pystytte sitten laskemaan kuinka vanha olin kun keksin tämän tarinan. (Kiitos Mewtwo kun lopetit sen ilkeän arvostelu-riidan.)  
Ja jotain mitä minun _lukijoiden tulisi tietää_: En pahastu saadessani liekkejä arvosteluissa (minä vain lämmitän käsiäni niillä), mutta kun arvostelijat alkavat liekittää toisiaan, asiat menevät väärin.  
JA lopulta, minä julkaisen tämän luvun, tänään 6. joulukuuta 2005, Suomen itsenäisyyspäivänä, **pikkujoulu erikois-jutun** kanssa!

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here. I also do not own Yonggary from the movie Reptilian or Elfangor from the Animorphs book series (they make an appearance in the Christmas party special-thingy).  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä. En myöskään omista Yonggarya elokuvasta Reptilian tai Elfangoria Animorphs kirjasarjasta (he esiintyvät pikkujoulu erikois-jutussa).

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.  
Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

**_Godzillan morsian  
_**Luku 8: Mutustelua

Ravistelin päätäni noustessani istumaan. Unet viipyivät sitkeästi päässäni, joten nousin ylös ja jätin ne rauhaan. Sabina oli myös hereillä. Hän asteli rauhattomasti edestakaisin, eikä edes huomannut minua ennen kuin tervehdin häntä. Sabina mutisi jotain vastaukseksi ja jatkoi edestakaisin astelua. Kävin poimimassa pari kourallista hedelmiä ja kävelin Sabinan luo. Tarjosin hänelle toista kourallista hedelmistäni. Hän otti sen vastaan ja hotkaisi sen yhtenä suupalana. Mutustin pari hedelmää ja kysyin: "Mikäs sinua vaivaa?"

Sabina pudisteli päätään: "Äh, unohda se. Minä vain näin levottomia unia, siinä kaikki. Eivät ne mitään merkitse."

"Jaa, millä lailla levottomia? Ei tietenkään tarvitse kertoa yksityiskohtia, mutta olen utelias. Olivatko ne hyviä, huonoja, naurettavia, pelottavia, hämmentäviä vai pelkästään omituisia?"

Sabina pysähtyi ja mietti hetken: "Noh, asiahan ei sinulle kuulu, mutta ne olivat jotain hämmentävän, omituisen ja hieman pelottavan välillä. Tuota, aiotko sinä syödä nuo?"

Annoin hedelmäni hänelle: "Voin poimia lisää jos minua sattuu huvittamaan."

Sabina söi hedelmät samalla kun tarkistin miten lapset voivat. Junior nukkui, Susan nukkui, Jonna puuttui. Hei hetkinen, uudelleenlaskenta. Yksi, kaksi ja… Vilkaisin ympärilleni ja kolmas puuttui vieläkin.

"Sabina, missä Jonna on?"

"Ai niin, hän lähti ennen kuin sinä heräsit. Hän sanoi haluavansa nähdä lentokoneensa."

"Hyvää huomenta äiti" sanoi Susanin ääni. Me käännyimme katsomaan ja löysimme Susanin kävelemässä meitä kohti. Sabina pysäytti tyttärensä ja alkoi sormin sukia hänen hiussuomujaan taaksepäin. Parilla tottuneella liikkeellä Sabina sai siirrettyä Susanin hieman takkuiset suomut takaisin niskan taakse. Sitten hän taputti Susanin olkapäätä ja sanoi: "Mene syömään jotain aamupalaksi, niin selvitetään nuo takut sen jälkeen."

Susan käveli äitinsä ohitse, pysähtyi ja halasi minun polveani. Hänen kirkas pieni äänensä lämmitti sydäntäni: "Hyvää huomenta Silla-setä."

"Hyvää huomenta," minä vastasin. Susan käveli pois.

Hymyilin ja sanoin osittain itselleni, osittain Sabinalle: "Minä halusin aina saada useamman kuin yhden lapsen, sekä poikia että tyttäriä. Sen sijaan minun onneni loppui ensimmäisen lapsen saamiseen."

Sabinan ääni oli kireä: "Mieluiten en puhuisi tästä aiheesta."

Katsoin häntä. Hän näytti aivan yhtä jännittyneeltä kuin miltä hän kuulosti. Huokaisin: "Hyvä on."

Katsoin Junioria, joka vielä nukkui. Mahani murisi. Tarvitsisin enemmän mineraaleja ja rautaa, jotta hampaani kasvaisivat takaisin. En ollutkaan pitkään aikaan syönyt kunnollista kiinteää ruokaa. No, jos sitä yhtä valasta pari päivää sitten ei lasketa. Tiesin mistä saisin paljon rautaa, mutta en halunnut lähteä ilman että Junior tiesi missä minä olen. Pyysin Sabinaa: "Tee minulle palvelus. Kertoisitko pojalle kun hän herää, että minä menin etsimään rautaa. Hän tietää mistä minut löytää."

Sabina kallisti päätään: "Mikä ettei? Hyvä on, minä kerron hänelle."

"Kiitos," minä sanoin, tuntien helpotusta. Kävelin pois hiljaa, jotta Junior ei heräisi. Pohdiskelin missä kunnossa muut olivat eilisen pikku kahakan jälkeen. Hyvällä onnella tapaisin heidät paikassa, jonne olin menossa.

Kun pääsin perille pienelle aukealle paikalle vuoren kyljessä, aloin etsiä lupaavan näköisiä kiviä. Aivan vuoren seinämän vieressä oli rautamalmin näköisiä kiviä. Poimin yhden, joka oli noin peukaloni kokoinen ja nuuhkaisin sitä.

Kun olin varma, että kukaan ei ollut istunut sillä tai astunut sen päälle tai jotain muuta sellaista, nuolaisin sitä. Heikko metallinen maku muistutti verta, vahvistaen kiven olevan rautamalmia. Tungin kiven suuhuni ja raivasin itselleni istumapaikan. Etsin lisää kiviä, jotka sisälsivät rautamalmia ja pinosin ne lähelleni.

Oli jo aika myöhäinen aamu. Minä rentouduin ja keskityin rautamalmin verenkaltaiseen makuun.

Jossain vaiheessa kuulin tuttua mutinaa ja avasin silmäni. Jep, se oli Ghidorah. Virnistin ja kysyin: "Mitäs sinä täällä teet?"

Ghidorah istui toiselle puolelle rautamalmipinoani ja vastasi: "Meidän 'lääkäri' määräsi lisäannoksen rautaa."

Työnsin kiven toiselle puolelle suutani ja totesin: "Ei se niin kauheaa ole, rautamalmihan maistuu hieman vereltä. Otahan tuosta pinosta vähän itsellesi."

Ghidorah murjotti: "Niin maistuu, ja me pidämme siitä, mutta me emme pidä siitä, että meitä käsketään. Ja hän tietää sen!"

Hymyilin leveästi: "Ehkä hän vain kostaa sinulle sen mitä teit eilen."

Ghidorah katsoi minua silmät ammollaan: "Tapahtuiko se oikeasti? Me luulimme, että se oli vain jokin hassu uni."

Puistelin päätäni: "Ei se mikään uni ollut, mutta älä huolehdi, en aio kertoa kenellekään. Otahan tuosta pinosta rautamalmia."

Ghidorah rentoutui vihdoin ja otti itselleen rautamalmia. Samalla Gigan tuli paikalle. Hänen virnistyksensä ei luvannut hyvää. Hän marssi Ghidorahin luo ja alkoi puhua kovaan ääneen: "Ghidorah, hei kamu, miten menee? Kuulin mitä teit Rodanille eilen, senkin naistenmies. Kuka olisi uskonut, että sinä olet toivoton romantikko ja että pidät Rodanista? Milloin aiot kosia häntä? Milloin pidätte häät? Voinko minä olla sinun sulhaspoikasi, voinko?"

Järkytyin niin pahasti että nielaisin suussani olevan kiven. Ghidorah oli kalvennut joten minun piti äkkiä hiljentää Gigan ja lähettää hänet pois: "Gigan, sinä näytät tarvitsevan hieman rautaa."

Gigan hämmästyi: "Näytänkö?"

Nyökkäsin ja osoitin pinoa vieressäni. Gigan yritti poimia itselleen kiven, mutta kivi vain luiskahti hänen kynsiensä välistä. Turhautuneena minä tartuin Gigania nokasta ja sanoin: "Annapas minun auttaa."

Toisella kädellä avasin hänen nokkansa ja toisella kädellä tungin sinne isoimman kiven mikä käteen sattui. Pienemmän kiven Gigan olisi murskannut, mutta tämä kivi oli niin iso, että Giganin nokka jumiutui auki. Huomatessani erheeni yritin kiskoa kiven pois, mutta se oli nähtävästi päättänyt pysyä jumissa. Hetken kuluttua minä luovutin: "Äh, mene tapaamaan Rodania, ehkä hän saa irrotettua tuon kiven."

"Khh," Gigan onnistui pihahtamaan ja alkoi kävellä poispäin. Huikkasin hänen peräänsä: "Tule sitten takaisin, koska sinä todella näytät tarvitsevan lisää rautaa."

Kun Gigan viimeinkin oli poissa näkyvistä, Ghidorah alkoi nauraa. Otin itselleni uuden palan rautamalmia ja katsoin häntä ihmetellen. Naurettuaan valmiiksi Ghidorah selitti: "Tuo oli oikein Giganille, mitäs meni loukkaamaan meitä sillä tavalla."

Kohautin olkapäitäni: "No loukkaamaan ja loukkaamaan, tuskin hän sitä tahallaan teki. Sen sijaan Rodan taisi tehdä tuon tahallaan. Minulla on tunne, että hän on äkäinen siitä mitä eilen teit, eikä aio pysyä hiljaa siitä."

Olimme hetken hiljaa ja mietimme tilannetta. Mieleeni nousi eräs yksityiskohta keskustelustamme ja tokaisin: "Kuules Ghidorah, eikös miehelle ole vain hyvä olla naistenmies? Miksi sinä loukkaannuit Giganin sanoista?"

Ghidorah tuhahti: "Ei se naistenmieheksi kutsuminen, mutta sanoa meitä toivottomaksi romantikoksi! Voitko kuvitella, me muka olisimme romanttisia? Ei missään nimessä!"

"Niin," minä myönsin, "sinä et tosiaan ole sellainen tyyppi, joka poimii kukkia, kirjoittaa imeliä rakkausrunoja ja laulaa kuutamoserenadeja neitoselle."

"Godzilla, vastaa rehellisesti, oletko ikinä tavannut miestä joka tekisi jotain noin hölmöä?"

Rapsutin leukaani ja hymyilin tietävästi. Ghidorah katsoi minua epäilevästi: "Ei voi olla totta, kerro meille kuka se on?"

"No, jos sitä rakkausruno-juttua ei lasketa, niin se olin minä kun olin nuori."

"Älä, ihan tosi?"

Nyökkäsin ja otin itselleni uuden palan rautamalmia. Ghidorah virnisti leveästi: "Tiedäthän, että me emme koskaan anna sinun unohtaa tuota?"

Katsoin häntä: "Näytänkö minä siltä, että minä välittäisin siitä?"

Ghidorahin hymy hyytyi. Hän näytti pettyneeltä: "Hitto, sinä olet tylsä."

"Varo kielenkäyttöäsi, minun poikani voi olla lähistöllä."

"Sinun poikasi voi olla lähistöllä," sanoi Rodanin ääni, "mutta minä olen täällä varmasti."

Katsoimme äänen suuntaan. Rodan oli selvästi vihainen. Gigan seisoi hänen takanaan ja pudisteli päätään. He kävelivät lähemmäs. Rodan työnsi kasvonsa lähelle minun kasvojani ja sihisi: "Älä enää ikinä tunge kiveä jonkun suuhun ja sitten jätä minun huolekseni saada se ulos. Onko selvä?"

"Kyllä, neiti lääkäri."

Rodan rauhoittui ja kääntyi Ghidorahiin päin: "Seuraavan kerran kun sinun on aivan pakko pussata minun poskeani, ole hyvä ja ole täysin tajuissasi ettet kuolaa päälleni. Muuten minä kerron kaikille eilisestä pususta."

Sitten Rodan lähti ja jätti meidät kolme tuijottamaan hänen peräänsä. Kun hän oli poissa, me katsoimme toisiamme ja kohautimme olkapäitämme. Gigan istui Ghidorahin ja rautamalmikasan väliin. Ojensin hänelle palasen rautamalmia ja hän otti sen. Nappasin itsellenikin kourallisen rautamalmia ja tungin sen suuhuni. Saimme puolisen tuntia rauhaa ja hiljaisuutta, ennen kuin Sabina ja lapset ilmestyivät paikalle. Jonna oli myös mukana. Junior istui viereeni ja selitti mitä hän oli leikkinyt päivän aikana ja Susan paini äitinsä hännän kanssa. Sabina jätti huomiotta kaikki muut paitsi tyttärensä. Jonna tuijotti jotain maassa. Kun Junior oli puhunut valmiiksi, Jonna osoitti malmikasaa vieressäni ja kysyi mitä se oli. Minä selitin hänelle mitä se oli ja miksi se oli siinä. Hän ihmetteli miltä se maistui ja minä annoin hänelle palan rautamalmia. Hän pyöritteli sitä hetken suussaan ja totesi: "Se on hyvää, melkein kuin salmiakkia, mutta metallista."

"Mitä on salmiakki?" minä ihmettelin. Jonna rypisti kulmiaan miettiessään vastausta.

"Salmiakki on hyvää ja suolaista," hän sanoi lopulta. Nyökkäsin kuin olisin ymmärtänyt ja päätin vain lakata ajattelemasta sitä.

Sabinan ääni kiinnitti huomioni: "Pureskeletko sinä noita kiviä?"

Lakkasin jauhamasta suussani olevia kiviä ja sanoin: "Kyllä, minä taidan pureksia niitä. En edes huomannut sitä aikaisemmin."

Sabina loi minuun erittäin turhautuneen katseen: "Eikö äitisi opettanut sinulle, että kiviä ei saa pureksia?"

Virnistin: "Kyllä hän opetti, mutta minä joskus unohdan jos minulla on paljon mietittävää."

Sabina pudisteli päätään: "Tulkaa lapset, mennään takaisin."

"Minä en tule," Jonna ilmoitti, "minä jään tänne, tulen sitten myöhemmin."

Sabina lähti Susanin ja Juniorin kanssa. Me muut vietimme mukavan tunnin jutustellen ja vitsaillen, kunnes tyhjä vatsani muistutti minua olemassa olostaan. Ja se teki sen vieläpä kovaan ääneen.

Sanoin näkemiin Ghidorahille ja Giganille ja lähdin metsästysretkelle. Jonna halusi kävellä rannalle minun kanssani ennen kuin hän menisi takaisin Sabinan, Susanin ja Juniorin luo. Ja niin me kävelimme hiljaisuuden vallitessa. Ja minä pureskelin suussani olevia kiviä. Vähän ennen kuin pääsimme rannalle, yksi niistä jäi jumiin hampaideni väliin. Kuten varmaan voitte arvata, se ei tuntunut mukavalta.

Sylkäisin pois kaikki muut kivet ja aloin kaivella sitä viimeistä pois hampaideni välistä. Minun täytyy tunnustaa käyttäneeni tuossa vaiheessa joitain sanoja, joista en ole ylpeä.

Kun vihdoin pääsimme rannalle, minä luovutin ja pyysin Jonnaa yrittämään sen kiven irrottamista. Pienine sormineen hän onnistui tekemään niin. Helpottuneena nuolin kohtaa, jossa kivi oli ollut. Kiitin Jonnaa avusta ja sanoin näkemiin.

Käännyin merta kohti ja huomasin yksinäisen laivan ankkuroituna kaukana saaresta. Minua nälätti ja laiskostutti. Päätin tuhota laivan vain jos se tulisi yhtään lähemmäksi saarta, sopivasti metsästysretkeni alueelle.

Kävelin mereen ja sukelsin sen viileään syleilyyn. Pystyin jo tuntemaan tuoreen kalan maun suussani…

_Satunnainen ihmisten näkökulma_:

Laivan kapteeni valvoi tapahtumia laivalla, samalla kun perämies kiikaroi saaren rantaa. Perämiehen vieressä oli saaren rantaa kohti suunnattu videokamera jalustalla. Heidät oli lähetetty tarkkailemaan hirviöitä ja selvittämään niiden käytöstä, joka oli ollut kovin eriskummallista viime aikoina.

Äkkiä perämies käynnisti kameran ja kutsui kapteenia. Jokin hirviö oli tulossa rannalle. Kapteeni ja perämies tarkkailivat rantaa kiikareidensa läpi, videokameran nauhoittaessa kaiken mitä rannalla tapahtui. Tyytyväinen hymy levisi kapteenin kasvoille Godzillan ilmestyessä rannalle toisen punaisen poikasen kanssa.

Hänen tyytyväinen ilmeensä muuttui hämmästyneeksi, kun hän näki Godzillan kaivelevan hampaitaan. Vielä enemmän kapteeni hämmästyi nähdessään Godzillan kumartuvan ja poikasen kaivavan kiven hänen hampaiden välistä.

Kapteeni laski kiikarinsa ja kysyi perämieheltä: "Näitkö sinä sen kiven?"

Perämies nyökkäsi. Kapteeni katsoi videokameraa, joka hurisi hiljaa.

"Nauhoittaako tämä varmasti?"

Perämies vakuutti, että kamera oli päällä ja nauhoitti. He katsoivat taas kiikareidensa läpi vain nähdäkseen Godzillan kävelevän mereen ja sukeltavan. Poikanen jäi rannalle, joten he kiinnittivät huomionsa siihen.

Ilokseen he huomasivat poikasen suuntaavan uteliaan katseensa suoraan heitä kohti. Poikanen kallisti päätään. Sitten se suoristi selkänsä, rypisti naamaansa ärtyneen näköisenä ja, kapteenin ja perämiehen täydelliseksi järkytykseksi, näytti erittäin röyhkeää sormimerkkiä.

Poikanen käveli pois rannalta ja kapteeni ja perämies laskivat kiikarinsa. Perämies pysäytti videokameran nauhoituksen. Hän katsoi kapteenia ja sanoi: "Ehkä meidän pitäisi poistaa tuo viimeinen kohta videosta?"

"Ehkä pitäisi, mutta se ei ole meidän päätöksemme," vastasi kapteeni, hämmentyneenä näkemästään.

* * *

**Pikkujoulu erikois-juttu:**

Äidinkielen aine

2. Keksipurkki

Joku metelöi keittiössä, käyden läpi kaappeja ja laatikoita. Välillä kuului karkeaa kiroilua. Sabina katsoi sohvalta keittiön oven suuntaan ja ihmetteli: "Mitäs ne miehet tuolla metelöivät? Jonna, pitäisikö meidän käydä katsomassa?"

Jonna nosti katseensa työstään ja katsoi myös keittiön suuntaan. Vastahakoisesti hän jätti työnsä ja nousi ylös: "Kai meidän on pakko, muuten meillä ei ole enää keittiönkaappeja."

Jonna ja Sabina kävelivät keittiön ovelle ja avasivat sen. He löysivät erittäin turhautuneen Godzillan penkomassa kaappeja. Paikalla olivat myös Yonggary, Ghidorah ja Elfangor. Yonggary istui tuolilla, nojaten keittiönpöytään ja näyttäen tylsistyneeltä. Ghidorah istui tuolilla keittiön toisella puolella, kaukana pöydästä, ja naureskeli Godzillan turhautuneisuudelle. Elfangor seisoi Godzillan lähellä katsellen kiinnostuneena Godzillan tekosia.

Jonna ja Sabina katsoivat tyrmistyneinä keittiön vallannutta sotkua ja sen aiheuttajaa. Toivuttuaan ensi järkytyksestä Sabina kiljaisi: "Godzilla! Mitä sinä luulet tekeväsi? Katso tätä sotkua!"

Godzilla jatkoi kaappien kiivasta penkomista ja vastasi: "Minun tekee mieli syödä keksejä, mutta en löydä keksipurkkia."

Sabina käveli eräälle kaapille, avasi sen ja otti esiin keksipurkin. Godzilla nappasi keksipurkin häneltä, ryntäsi pöydän ääreen ja istui lempituolillensa. Ghidorah ja Elfangor ryntäsivät myös pöydän ääreen. Ghidorah sanoi: "Hei, jätä vähän meillekin!"

Myös Yonggary hyökkäsi pöydän yli keksipurkille, ja näiden neljän yhteistyöllä keksipurkki oli pian puolillaan. He nojasivat tuoleissaan taaksepäin ja päästivät tyytyväisen huokauksen.

"Keksit ovat hyviä" sanoi Yonggary. Kaikki muut nyökkäsivät.

"Minä rakastan keksejä" Godzilla totesi. Kuului hyväksyvää mutinaa. Godzilla sulki silmänsä ja huokaisi. Kuullessaan vihaiset askeleet ja oven paukahduksen hän avasi silmänsä ja katsoi keittiön ovelle. Sabina oli poissa. Jonna seisoi keittiön ovella, vilkaisi Sabinan perään, kohautti olkapäitään ja käveli astiakaapille hakemaan mukin. Sitten hän haki maidon jääkaapista ja tuli keittiönpöydän luo. Hän istui tuolille Godzillan viereen, kaatoi maitoa mukiinsa ja ryöväsi keksin purkista Godzillan naaman edessä.

Keksiä hetken mutusteltuaan Jonna vilkaisi Godzillaa ja sanoi: "Eikö sinun pitäisi siivota tämä sotku ja saada Sabina paremmalle tuulelle pyytämällä anteeksi? Onhan sentään joulu tulossa."

"Olet oikeassa. Jätkät hei, auttakaa vähän tässä siivoamisessa. Kyllä tällaisessa sotkussa eläisi, mutta ei talossa, jossa on vihainen nainen."

He suorittivat pikaisen siivouksen, jonka jälkeen Godzilla nappasi keksipurkin mukaansa ja suuntasi Sabinan huoneeseen. Ovella hän pysähtyi, koputti varovasti oveen ja avasi sen huhuillen: "Sabina? Minä täällä. Tulin pyytämään anteeksi."

"Tule sisään" Sabina sanoi. Hän istui nojatuolissa huoneensa nurkassa.

Godzilla meni huoneeseen ja sulki oven perässään. Hän ojensi keksipurkin Sabinalle: "Nämä loput keksit ovat sinulle. Minä ja pojat siivosimme jo keittiön. Olen pahoillani, että tuotin sinulle pahaa mieltä, ei niin saisi tehdä kenellekään. Minä… Minä jätän sinut nyt rauhaan."

Hän aikoi kääntyä lähteäkseen, mutta Sabinan ääni pysäytti hänet: "Tules tänne minun viereeni istumaan."

Godzilla istui Sabinan viereen. Sabina avasi keksipurkin, otti yhden keksin itselleen ja tarjosi Godzillallekin. Godzilla otti keksin: "Tarkoittaako tämä, että saan anteeksi?"

Sabina hymyili mutustaessaan keksiään: "Kyllä."

Godzilla hymyili myös: "Hyvää joulua, Sabina."

"Hyvää joulua sinullekin, Godzilla."

LOPPU.

* * *

_Author Note_: All Finnish readers and those who understand Finnish enough to know what happened in this chapter, please Review! Merry Christmas! 

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: Kaikki suomalaiset lukijat ja ne jotka ymmärtävät suomenkieltä tarpeeksi tietääkseen mitä tässä luvussa tapahtui, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa! Hyvää joulua!


	9. Kehtolaulu

_Author Note_: Godzilla hears Sabina humming a lullaby, and then he gets some shocking news from Sabina. And because of this long update, I'm giving you a Long update bonus in the end of the chapter.

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: Godzilla kuulee Sabina hyräilevän kehtolaulua, sitten hän saa järkyttäviä uutisia Sabinalta. Ja koska tämä päivitys on kestänyt niin pitkään, minä annan teille Pitkä päivitys bonuksen tämän luvun lopussa.

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here. I also do not own Yonggary from the movie Reptilian (he makes an appearance in the Long update bonus special-thingy).  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä. En myöskään omista Yonggarya elokuvasta Reptilian (hän esiintyy Pitkä päivitys bonus erikois-jutussa).

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna.  
Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan.

* * *

**_Godzillan morsian  
_**Luku 9: Kehtolaulu

Kelluin hitaasti merivirran mukana. Viileä vesi kutitti suomujeni välissä. Vatsani oli täynnä kalaa ja muita mereneläviä.

Oloni oli rento ja rauhallinen tavalla jota en ollut pitkään aikaan kokenut. Yritin muistella viime kertaa jolloin olin tuntenut näin. Mieleeni tuli muisto lapsuudestani, mutta karkotin sen mielestäni. Ei viime kerrasta niin kauan voinut olla.

Muistelin nykyhetkestä taaksepäin. Sabina ja tytöt olivat minulle vielä arvoitus. Muistoihin Juniorista liittyi aina ripaus huolta. Hyppäsin yli sen osan elämästäni, johon liittyi ihmisiä, taisteluita tai molempia.

Lopulta muistin. Kyllä, me olimme olleet metsästämässä sinä aamuna. Sääli vain mitä myöhemmin tapahtui. Se oli niin traaginen loppu niin hyvälle henkilölle.

Lähdin uimaan. Ja sen minä sanon, että joka ei ole nähnyt minua uimassa veden alla, ei ole koskaan nähnyt minun liikkuvan. Uin erään kivikasan ympäri pari kierrosta ja nenäni melkein kosketti hännänpäätäni. Kadehdin hetken naaraita ja heidän notkeampaa selkärankaa, jonka ansiosta he pystyivät jopa kiertymään kerälle.

Nousin kohti pintaa ja auringon paistetta. Pinnassa suljin silmäni ja kierähdin selälleni, sallien auringon paistaa vatsalleni. Kuulin sivultani ääniä, joten raotin toista silmääni ja vilkaisin. Jahas, taas nuo ihmiset veneessään. Mittailin etäisyyttä. Pahus, en ylettyisi heihin menemättä lähemmäs, joten he eläisivät tämän päivän. Sitä se laiskuus teettää.

Huomasin videokameran veneen ohjaamossa. Hymyilin ja sanoin: "Jos kuvaatte minua tuolla romulla, niin kuvatkaa sentään minun parempaa profiiliani."

Ihmiset kalpenivat, koska eivät ymmärtäneet mitä minä sanoin. Heidän mielestään minä varmaan näytin ja kuulostin vihaiselta. Kierähdin takaisin oikein päin vedessä ja tunsin kevyen merituulen selässäni ennen kuin sukelsin.

Uin kohti rantaa ja näin edessäni valasparven. Uin parven yläpuolelle ja suljin käsivarteni parven ympäri, napaten kolme valasta. Sitten minä uin saaliineni rantaan.

Veden vielä valuessa suomuiltani minä kävelin kotiin.

Lähestyessäni kotiani kuulin jotain ja hidastin. Joku hyräili. Koska ääni kuului kotoani, en pysähtynyt.

Mutta kun astuin kotiini, pysähdyin kehtaamatta häiritä edessäni näkyvää tilannetta. Sabina istui maassa ja piti Susania sylissään, hyräillen jonkinlaista kehtolaulua nukkuvalle tyttärelleen. Junior nukkui Sabinan vieressä. Jonna istui tapansa mukaan etäämmällä, tuijotellen hajamielisesti ympärilleen.

Jonna oli ensimmäinen joka huomasi minut, mutta hän ei sanonut mitään. Hän vain nyökkäsi hiljaisesti. En päässyt eroon häiritsevästä tunteesta, että minulle oli juuri annettu lupa astua omaan kotiini.

Sabina huomasi minut ja lakkasi hyräilemästä. Hän tuijotti minua hetken ja siirsi huomionsa sylissäni oleviin kolmeen vielä elävään valaaseen.

"Hei Sabina. Toin lapsille vähän välipalaa."

"Niin, kyllä minä sen näen." sanoi Sabina ja silmäili nälkäisesti pitelemiäni valaita.

Jonna havahtui siitä hajamielisestä horteesta (missä hän näytti viettävän suurimman osan ajasta) ja sanoi: "Minä en tarvitse sitä, minä olen jo syönyt."

Sabina katsoi Jonnaa ja sanoi: "Se puoli päivää sitten! Sinun pitäisi syödä."

"Se vain näyttää siltä kuin minä en söisi paljon, koska et näe kun minä syön tai mitä minä syön."

Minä nauroin tahattomasti: "Tuohan kuulostaa ihan minulta."

Susan heräsi ja venytteli. Sabina hieroi kuonoaan vasten Susanin kasvoja tervehdykseksi.

Susan nousi ylös ja huomasi minut. Kiljaisten ilosta hän juoksi halaamaan polveani.

Junior heräsi meteliin ja nousi istumaan. Hän hieroi silmiään ja tervehti minua: "Hei isä. Mitä sinulla siinä on?"

Virnistin: "Valaita, pientä välipalaa teille lapsille. On hyvä syödä hedelmiä, mutta muutakin tarvitaan terveenä pysymiseen."

Jonna sanoi: "Minun ei tarvitse syödä. Anna minun osuuteni vaikka Sabinalle, jos haluat."

Sabina katsoi Jonnaa ja kysyi: "Oletko aivan varma?"

"Kyllä."

Sabina epäröi: "No, jos niin sanot. Kai sinä tiedät paremmin kuin minä milloin sinulla on nälkä…"

Jostain syystä tämä huvitti Jonnaa suuresti. Huomatessaan ihmettelevät katseemme hän selitti: "Tuota samaa asiaa minä joudun aina sanomaan isälleni kun vierailen hänen luonaan."

"Ai," Sabina sanoi ja hymyili tietäväisesti, "muistan sinun maininneen tuosta. Kun vain ymmärtäisin milloin sinä ehdit isäsi luona käymään kun olet aina meidän kanssamme."

Jonna ei jäänyt sanattomaksi: "Aika kulkee erilailla minulle."

"Niinhän sinä sanot, mutta minä ymmärrä mitä sinä sillä tarkoitat."

Jonna ei vastannut. Hän ei sanonut mitään koko loppupäivänä. Hänen ei tarvinnut sanoa mitään.

Miksi hän niin tunsi, en tiedä, mutta tunne oli tuttu minullekin, joten jätin hänet rauhaan.

Annoin valaat Sabinalle, Susanille ja Juniorille. Lapset söivät valaansa hyvällä ruokahalulla.

Sabina, toisin kuin aikaisemmin, ei nielaissut valasta yhtenä palana, vaan vaivautui jopa pureskelemaan sen.

En tiedä varmasti, mutta luulen, että se tarkoitti hänen olevan saavuttamassa normaalin terveydentilan.

Muitakin merkkejä tervehtymisestä oli. Hänen vammansa olivat parantuneet, hänen suomunsa olivat ehjiä ja niiden väri oli kirkastunut. Luut eivät näkyneet nahan ja lihaksien alta.

Sabinan käytöskin osoitti hänen terveytensä parantumista. Hän oli valppaampi, aktiivisempi, eläväisempi ja hän liikkui enemmän.

Vaikka hän edelleen oli töykeä minua kohtaan, epäluuloinen, katkera, välistä jopa avoimen vihamielinen, eikä hän pitänyt minusta muutenkaan missään suhteessa, hän ei enää antanut epäilyjensä estää häntä hyödyntämästä tilannetta ja minun vieraanvaraisuutta.

Syötyään Junior ja Susan alkoivat leikkiä. Minä juttelin Sabinan kanssa kun hän oli syönyt valmiiksi. Aika vieri ja ilta läheni.

Me puhuimme enimmäkseen lapsista, kunnes minä kysyin missä Sabina aikoi asua parannuttuaan kokonaan. Hän vaikeni ja näytti mietteliäältä. Mutta hän ei näyttänyt miettivän vastausta kysymykseeni.

Niin. Hän tiesi vastauksensa, mutta ei tiennyt kuinka sen sanoa.

"No," minä sanoin, "antaa tulla vain, minä olen aikuinen, kyllä minä kestän jos et ihan naapurissa aio asua. Sinulla on täysi oikeus asua missä vain tällä saarella haluat asua."

Sabina katsoi leikkivää Susania ja sanoi: "Se juuri onkin ongelma. Minä aion lähteä saarelta toivuttuani täysin."

Sydämeni jätti pari lyöntiä välistä kun pikaisesti laskin yhteen kaikki tuntemani tilannetekijät, kaiken mitä tiesin Sabinasta, enkä kuitenkaan löytänyt syytä lähteä saarelta.

"Miksi sinä lähtisit saarelta, jolla on ihanteelliset olosuhteet kasvattaa lapsesi? Täällä on tarpeeksi ruokaa ja tilaa. Miksi sinä luulet minun edelleen asuvan täällä, vaikka lajimme muita jäseniä ei ole näkynyt täällä pitkiin aikoihin?"

Sabina ravisteli päätään: "Se ei ole niin yksinkertaista, ei minulle."

Hän katsoi Susania, joka leikki hiekalla ja pikkukivillä onnellisen tietämättömänä keskustelustamme.

Sitten hän jatkoi: "Ymmärrät varmaan, että menneisyyteni on ollut enemmän kuin vain vähän traaginen. En voi luovuttaa, minun pitää jatkaa etsimistä. Maailma on muuttunut, mutta on edelleen paikkoja, joissa hän voisi olla."

Katseeni tummeni ja sanoin hiljaa: "Luuletko sinä tosiaan olevasi ainoa, jolla on traaginen menneisyys?"

Miten voi jokin niin yksinkertainen asia, niin hiljaa ja pehmeästi puhuttu, viiltää kipeämmin kuin terävin terä? Kuinka sellainen voi repiä aikaan reiän, jossa pieni, kipeä hetki on tuskan täyteinen ikuisuus?

Katsoimme toisiamme hiljaisuuden vallassa, lopulta ymmärtäen yhden toistemme tärkeimpiä motivoijia.

Odotin kunnes Sabina puhui, olihan hänen vuoronsa sanoa jotain: "Et olekaan kertonut minulle juuri mitään menneisyydestäsi. Miksi?"

Hymyilin hieman surullisesti: "Samasta syystä kuin en ole kysynyt sinun menneisyydestäsi, etkä sinä minun. Kumpikaan meistä ei ole valmis kuulemaan tai kertomaan sellaista."

Sabinan posket saivat äkkiä lisää väriä. Hän laski katseensa ja kuiskasi: "Totta, mutta ehkä joskus…"

Tunnelma oli hyvin kiusallinen. Ja mitäpä sitä nyt turhaan pitkittämään, joten sanoin: "Niin, joskus, mutta palatakseni edelliseen puheenaiheeseen, mitä aiot tehdä ihmisten kanssa kun lähdet?"

"Ihmisten kanssa? Mitä tarkoitat?"

Huokaus. Miten tietämätön hän saattoi olla? Tai ehkä minun pitäisi muotoilla kysymykseni tarkemmin: "Jos lähdet saarelta, tulet kohtaamaan ihmisiä. Ja ne ihmiset tulevat hyökkäämään kimppuusi. Mitä sinä sitten teet?"

Sabina näytti ymmärtävän nyt. Hän sanoi: "Ai, sinä luulet, että minä aion mennä niiden kaupunkien lähelle. Älä hätäile, minä opin läksyni. Ihmiset eivät enää ole niitä minun ja Susanin viimeksi näkemiä puolikehittyneitä olentoja, joiden kaupunkien ulkopuolelle saattoi turvassa viettää yön. Vielä vähemmän ihmiset ovat sitä, millaisina ne ensimmäisen kerran näin, niitä karvaisia apinoita, jotka söivät raadoista sen mitä oli viimeisenä jäljellä isommilta raadonsyöjiltä."

Sabina huokaisi ja pudisti päätään: "Ei tosiaan. Susan oli silloin melkein vastakuoriutunut. Kun vaivuimme horrokseen Susan oli tuon ikäinen kuin hän nyt on. Mutta ei siitä sen enempää. Pääasia on, että minä en aio mennä lähellekään ihmisten pesiä, ellei minun ole pakko. Ja en usko sen olevan kovin todennäköistä. Jos ihmiset jättävät meidät rauhaan, me jätämme heidät rauhaan."

"Tuo oli helpottavaa kuulla."

Sabina vilkaisi taivaalle: "Niin ja… oho, katso. En huomannutkaan, että on jo näin myöhä."

Katsoin taivaalle ja huomasin hänen olevan oikeassa.

Taivas oli melkein musta, sen tummansinisessä tyyneydessä loisti pari ensimmäistä tähteä. Lännessä näkyi auringonlaskun jäljiltä enää vähän punaista ja oranssia.

Susan haukotteli. Sabina kutsui häntä: "Susan, tule tänne, on aika mennä nukkumaan."

Susan totteli ja nukahti melkein heti kun hän kiertyi kerälle äitinsä viereen. Minä menin omalle nukkumapaikalleni ja kutsuin Junioria.

Junior valitti: "Mutta isä, minä en halua mennä nukkumaan…"

Yritin uudestaan: "Junior, ole järkevä. Kenen kanssa sinä leikkisit, kun Jonna ja Susan nukkuvat jo?"

Junior haukotteli, mutta jatkoi inttämistä: "Sinä voisit leikkiä kanssani."

"Junior, me molemmat olemme väsyneitä. Tule tänne nyt niin voimme nukkua. Huomenna on uusi päivä."

Junior aikoi väittää vastaan, mutta Sabina keskeytti hänet: "Junior, tee niin kuin isäsi sanoo. Mitä aikaisemmin nukahdat, sitä nopeammin huominen tulee ja sinä voit jatkaa leikkimistä."

Lopulta Junior luovutti ja tuli viereeni. Hän ehti tuskin sanoa hyvää yötä kun hän jo nukahti. Katsoin Sabinaa ja sanoin: "Kiitos, tuo oli avuliasta."

Sabina kiersi häntänsä paremmin itsensä ja Susanin ympärille ja vastasi: "Ei se mitään, minä vain sanoin asian niin, että se kuulosti miellyttävämmältä pojalle. Hyvää yötä."

"Samoin sinulle," vastasin. Sabina taisi nukahtaa pian. Tai sitten minä nukahdin ensin. En tiedä, päivä oli ollut pitkä ja minä olin väsynyt.

* * *

**_Kirjoittajan päässä_**, "pitkä päivitys bonus"

Johanna ja kolme hänen muusaansa, Godzilla, Sabina ja Susan, katsovat yhdessä uusinta lukua. Johanna toteaa: "Vau, Godzilla, en tiennytkään sinun olevan noin runollinen."

Godzilla vastaa: "En tiennyt minäkään."

Kaikki nyökkäilevät. Junior tulee ja kurkistaa heidän olkapäidensä yli: "Jaa, se on valmis. Antakaas kun minä luen sen ennen julkaisua."

Lupia pyytelemättä Junior työntää muut muusat syrjään ja liukuu Johannan viereen tuolille, pusertaen Johannan sängyntolppaa vasten. Johanna sinertyy hapen puutteesta. Godzilla, Sabina ja Susan rientävät apuun, vetäen Juniorin pois tuolilta.

"Hei! Antakaa minun olla!" Junior valittaa ja nousee ylös, lyöden päänsä Johannan sängynreunaan "Au! Miksi tämän sängyn pitää olla näin matala?"

Godzilla katsoo sängyn yläreunaa, joka on hänen päälakensa korkeudella ja toteaa: "Minun mielestäni se on aika korkea, harva sänky yltää päälakeni korkeudelle edes silloin kun minut on kutistettu ihmiskokoon."

"Älä hätäile Junior," Johanna lohduttaa, "minäkin lyön pääni siihen joskus, ja minä olen näin lyhyt."

Sabina hymyilee hetken ja sanoo sitten: "No, siirrä tuo teksti koneelle, niin voit julkaista sen."

"Joo, käynnistä… Hä-hätsih-tsih!" Johanna aivastaa, lyö päänsä pöydän reunaan ja valuu pöydän alle.

"Käynnistä tietokone…" tulee lauseen loppu heikosti pöydän alta.

Susan käynnistää tietokoneen, Sabina pyyhkii pöydän ja Johannan kirjoituslaitteen. Godzilla ja Junior vetävät Johannan esiin pöydän alta. Johanna ottaa pöydältä paperinenäliinan ja pyyhkii naamansa.

Godzilla katsoo Johannaa epäilevä ilme kasvoillaan: "Unohditko sinä ottaa allergialääkkeesi?"

Johanna nyökkää heikosti. Godzilla huokaisee ja ottaa Johannan lääkepussin esiin: "Tässä on allergiapillerit, tässä on allergianenäsuihke, tarvitsetko allergiasilmätippoja?"

Johanna pudistaa päätään ja ottaa lääkkeensä samalla kun Godzilla tutkii hänen lääkepussinsa sisältöä.

"No voi hirvitysten kauhistus, sinulla on enemmän lääkkeitä kuin apteekissa. Onko tässä pussissa mitään jolla ei ole etuliitettä "allergia"? Hetkinen, unohda tuo kysymys, löysin laastareita ja unilääkettä. Mitäs tämä on? Ompelutarvikepakkaus? Mitä se täällä tekee?"

Johanna kääntyy tuolillaan ja sanoo: "Godzilla, sinä vertasit minun lääkepussini sisältö apteekkiin, mutta sairaala olisi kyllä vertailussa lähempänä."

Johanna nousee äkkiä ylös ja aikoo ottaa kirjoituslaitteensa, mutta valahtaa kalpeaksi ja romahtaa Juniorin ja Susanin käsivarsille: "Oho, minä näen tähtiä…"

Sabina puristaa päätään käsiensä välissä: "Ei, joko taas noita 'matalaverenpaine-kohtauksia'? Ne ovat niin ärsyttäviä. Junior, Susan, älkää antako hänen pyörtyä tai pudota lattialle. Muuten hän on vihainen kuin, kuin… En tiedä mikä, mutta vihainen hän tulee olemaan."

Johanna virkoaa: "Ei hätää, se meni jo ohi… Jäipäs siitä mukavan rento olo."

Johanna siirtää kirjoituslaitteensa tietokoneen eteen ja nuuhkaisee ilmaa: "No niin… Kuka tai mikä haisee minun pikkuveljeni sukilta?"

Kaikki katsovat ovelle ja löytävät Yonggaryn, joka juuri käveli sisään.

"Yonggary, olisi pitänyt arvata. Sinähän et ole peseytynyt 220 miljoonaan vuoteen. Suihkuun! Nyt! Ja käytä saippuaa!"

Yonggary pysähtyy, nyökkää, kääntyy takaisin ja menee suihkuun. Pian juoksevan veden ääni kuuluu suihkusta.

Godzilla siirtää tekstin Johannan kirjoituslaitteelta tietokoneelle. Johanna tulee kurkkimaan hänen olkapäänsä yli. He vaihtavat paikkoja ja valmistelevat tekstin julkaisua varten.

Sabina, Susan ja Junior katsovat lopputulosta. Sabina sanoo: "Se on hyvä nyt. Julkaiskaa se äkkiä."

Johanna näyttää nololta: "Joo, mutta tiedättekö mitä?"

Muut katsovat häntä uteliaina. Johanna jatkaa: "Minä muistin että kukaan ei ollut arvostellut viime lukua englanniksi, mutta tässä vähän aikaa sitten luin tarinan saamia arvosteluja ja huomasin, että hupsista… Onhan se saanut arvosteluja, ja minä olen lukenutkin ne."

Muut tuijottavat häntä epäuskoisena. Lopulta Godzilla kysyy: "Mikä ihmeen aikainen Alzheimerin tauti sinulla on?"

Johanna kiemurtelee tuolillaan: "En tiedä, mutta tosi aikainen jos se Alzheimerin tauti on. Näetkö, minä olen noin 30 vuotta liian nuori saamaan edes ensimmäisiä oireita."

Muut pyörittelevät päitään.

"Voi sinua poloista ihmistä, kun muisti on kuin seula: siihen tarttuu vain turha tavara." Junior toteaa.

* * *

_Author Note_: The lullaby that Sabina is humming in this chapter is a lot like the song Milja by Värttinä. Some of you may also want to check out the pen name Friday Toilet Club. It's a shared fanfic account of me and my two friends, and I'm going to publish the first chapter of our first fanfic right after this one. All Finnish readers and those who understand Finnish enough to know what happened in this chapter, please Review!

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: Kehtolaulu, jota Sabina hyräilee tässä luvussa, on paljolti samanlainen kuin laulu Milja yhtyeeltä Värttinä. Jotkut teistä saattavat myös haluta vilkaista kirjailijanimeä Friday Toilet Club. Se on minun ja kahden ystäväni yhteinen fanfic-tili, ja minä aion julkaista ensimmäisen luvun ensimmäisestä fanficistämme heti tämän jälkeen. Kaikki suomalaiset lukijat ja ne jotka ymmärtävät suomenkieltä tarpeeksi tietääkseen mitä tässä luvussa tapahtui, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa!


	10. Jäljitystä ja metsästystä

_Author Note_: This is a couple of months late from my own schedule, but at least I finished it. Now, I have a small quiz for you readers, to see how much attention you have paid to this. The next chapter is dedicated to the winner ( who ever gives the correct answer first). And the question is: _How long has Sabina been on Monster Island (this chapter excluded)?_

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: Tämä on pari kuukautta myöhässä omasta aikataulustani, mutta ainakin sain sen valmiiksi. Nyt, minulla on pieni tietokisa teille lukijoille, nähdäkseni kuinka paljon huomiota olette tälle antaneet. Seuraavan luku omistetaan voittajalle ( kuka tahansa joka antaa oikean vastauksen ensimmäisenä). Ja kysymys on: _Kuinka kauan Sabina on ollut Hirviösaarella (tätä lukua ei lasketa)?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Godzilla or any of the movie monsters that you may see named here. I also do not own Elfangor from the book series Animorphs, or Kender and Draconians (in general) from DragonLance books (they make an appearance in the Badly late update bonus special-thingy).  
Erottamislausuma: En omista Godzillaa tai mitään muista elokuvahirviöistä jotka saatat nähdä nimettävän täällä. En myöskään omista Elfangoria kirjasarjasta Animorphs, tai kenttejä ja drakolaisia (yleisesti) DragonLance kirjoista (he esiintyvät Pahasti myöhästynyt päivitys bonus erikois-jutussa).

Claimer: I DO own Sabina, Susan and my Godzilla-like self, Jonna. I also own Tissal, Grimize and miss H. T. O'Donnel.  
Omistuslausuma: Minä OMISTAN Sabinan, Susanin ja minun Godzillamaisen itseni, Jonnan. Omistan myös Tissalin, Grimizen ja neiti H. T. O'Donnelin.

* * *

_**Godzillan morsian  
**_Luku 10: Jäljitystä ja metsästystä

Heräsin seuraavana aamuna tunteeseen, että jotain puuttui. Olin vielä liian väsynyt avatakseni silmiäni, liian väsynyt liikkuakseni. Yritin miettiä mitä puuttui, mutta en onnistunut. Päätin vain jatkaa uniani ja ojensin käteni vetääkseni Juniorin lähemmäs.

Mitä? Ai, se oli Junior joka puuttui. Pakotin toisen silmäni auki, jotta näkisin minne hän oli mennyt. Ja sitten avasin toisenkin silmäni. Nousin istumaan ja katsoin ympärilleni.

"Missä kaikki ovat?" ihmettelin ääneen. Romahdin takaisin makuulle.

Peitin kasvoni käsilläni ja kysyin: "Onko minun aivan PAKKO nousta ylös?"

Kukaan ei tietenkään vastannut. Huokaisin: "Kai minun sitten on pakko."

Nousin ylös ja kävelin lammen luo pesemään kasvoni. Sen jälkeen lähdin seuraamaan Sabinan ja lasten hajujälkeä. Kaikki neljä olivat kävelleet yhdessä.

Ylittäessäni erästä aukeaa näin heidän jälkiensä muuttuvan tilapäisesti. Tytöt olivat juosseet nelinkontin oikealle päin ja pysähtyneet äkisti. Sabina oli kääntynyt heidän suuntaansa ja tömistänyt maata jalallaan. Näin jäljistä, että kaikki oli tapahtunut nopeasti, mutta en nähnyt missä järjestyksessä. Minulla oli aavistus mitä oli tapahtunut, mutta minun piti nähdä jäljet lähempää ollakseni varma.

Päästessäni lähemmäs näin lisää jälkiä. Peuralauma oli juossut aukion yli. Peurojen jäljet olivat osittain peittyneet Sabinan ja lasten jälkiin.

Seurasin peurojen jälkiä jonkin matkaa ja löysin kohdan missä tytöt olivat pysähtyneet suoraan peurojen jälkien päälle. Maassa oli verta. Kyyristyin ja nuuhkaisin jälkiä. Jäljet olivat Susanin, mutta veri oli peuran. Lähellä verta oli peuran pää, osittain hiekkaan peittyneenä.

Katsoin Jonnan jälkiä, jotka johtivat puiden luo. Puiden alla oli verta ja peuran luuranko. Luurangon luota Jonnan jäljet johtivat Susanin luo, mistä he molemmat olivat palanneet Sabinan ja Juniorin luo.

Aavistukseni oli ollut oikeassa. Sabina oli pitänyt tytöille onnistuneen harjoitusmetsästyksen. Olen nähnyt sellaisen nuorena.

Naaraat opettavat tyttärensä metsästämään useilla tavoilla. Metsästystunnit pidetään usein niin, että opettaja ja oppilaat eivät syö aamupalaa, jotta oppilaat olisivat sekä motivoituneita saalistamaan että oppisivat epäonnistuneen metsästyksen seurauksen, nälän.

Tämä harjoitus tapahtuu niin, että emo (tai mikä tahansa aikuinen naaras joka oppituntia pitää) käskee oppilaansa jahtaamaan näkemäänsä saalista. Oppilaiden lähestyessä saalista opettaja tömistää maata jalallaan saaden saaliin kompuroimaan maan täristessä sen jalkojen alla.

Tämä helpottaa metsästystä nuorille oppilaille ja taitojen kehittyessä jätetään pois harjoituksista. Tosin Susan ja Jonna olivat epätavallisen nuoria saadakseen metsästystunteja.

Seurasin heidän jälkiään. Kaikki neljä olivat jatkaneet matkaa yhdessä. Ja kahdella jalalla. Paitsi Junior, joka oli aluksi yrittänyt kävellä nelinkontin ja sen seurauksena muksahtanut nurin.

Hymyilin itsekseni. Olin yrittänyt samaa nähtyä äitini juoksevan nelinkontin ensimmäistä kertaa. Kuten kerälle kiertyminenkin, nelinkontin juokseminen oli jotain mihin naaraat pystyvät taipuisamman selkärankansa ansiosta.

Maa muuttui ja jouduin taas seuraamaan Sabinan ja lasten hajujälkeä. Puoli tuntia myöhemmin Ghidorahin haju liittyi heidän hajujälkeensä. Irvistin ja jatkoin hajujäljen seuraamista. Ei vienyt pitkään, kun kuulin heidän äänensä. Seurasin ääniä ja pian löysin heidät seisomassa samalla aukealla jossa Ghidorah ja minä olimme tapelleet Giganin ja Megalonin kanssa. Angilus oli siellä myös.

"Huomenta," tervehdin kaikkia. Minusta tuli välittömästi huomion keskipiste.

Angilus virnisti ja kysyi: "Mitä tapahtui hyvälle huomenelle?"

"No, minä herään ja huomaan, että sekä minun vieraani että poikani ovat hävinneet sanaakaan sanomatta. Pitäisikö sen tehdä huomenesta hyvä?"

Ghidorah totesi: "Jos kysyt meiltä, se riippuu tilanteesta."

"Tiedän, Ghidorah," sanoin ja käännyin puhumaan Sabinalle "huomasin matkalle tänne, että pidit tytöille onnistuneen harjoitusmetsästyksen. On tarpeeksi ihmeellistä, että noin nuoria opetetaan metsästämään, mutta että he onnistuvat pyydystämään saaliinsa."

Angilus istui Sabinan viereen ja kuulin kuinka Ghidorah käveli vähän lähemmäs takanani. Hän jäi turvallisen välimatkan päähän taakseni, onneksi. Olimme törmänneet toisiimme noloon tapaan pari kertaa, koska hän oli seissyt liian lähellä.

Sabina käski tyttöjen mennä leikkimään Juniorin kanssa ennen kuin vastasi: "Niin, nuoriahan he ovat, mutta hyvin he pärjäsivät. Ja se oli itse asiassa ensimmäinen kerta kun pidin kummallekaan harjoitusmetsästyksen."

Hämmästyin: "Ja silti he pärjäsivät niin hyvin? Uskomatonta."

Sabina kallisti päätään ja tuhahti: "No, Susanin menestyksen minä osaan selittää. Alkuperäisellä asuinalueellamme oli hyvin vähän ruokaa, joten Susan on joutunut metsästämään oikeasti siitä asti kun hän on kyennyt liikkumaan itse. Ainoa syy miksi pistin hänet harjoittelemaan on se, että nyt hänellä on varaa oppia virheistään. Jos hän epäonnistuu, se ei tarkoita että hänellä saattaa olla seuraava ateria vasta viikon päästä. Mitä Jonnan menestykseen tulee, en tiedä onko hän harjoitellut ennenkin."

Jonna sanoi: "En ole harjoitellut, mutta olen nähnyt monta metsästystä ja sen lisäksi että tiesin mitä tehdä, minulla oli tuuria."

"Ai…"

Heilutin kättäni Sabinan silmien edessä saadakseni hänen huomionsa: "Hei. Sen lisäksi, että epäkohteliaasti lähdit aamulla minua herättämättä, mitä olet suunnitellut tekeväsi tänään?"

"En paljoa. Minun pitää liikkua vahvistuakseni, joten ajattelin tutustua ympäristööni ja saaren asukkasiin."

Ghidorah puhui takanani: "Tytöt, mitä te tee… Ai, unohtakaa se, me erehdyimme luulemaan, että… No, unohtakaa se vain. Jatka vain, Sabina."

"Kiitos. Minä ajattelin, että kävisin ainakin Rodanin luona. Hän oli niin ystävällinen kun silmäni olivat sidottuina. Haluaisin myös nähdä saaren toisen puolen."

Lopetettuaan puhumisen hän kohdisti katseensa minun taakseni, Ghidorahiin. Hämmästynyt ilme kohosi Sabinan kasvoille. Kuin hän ei olisi tiennyt, sanoako jotain vai ei. Angilus seurasi hänen katsettaan ja näytti yhtä hämmästyneeltä.

Minä käännyin katsomaan Ghidorahia. Ja minä näin Jonnan ja Susanin, jotka olivat kyyristyneet väijyntä-asentoon Ghidorahin kaulojen väliin. Heidän olivat varmaan kiivenneet ylös Ghidorahin selkää pitkin.

Ennen kuin ehdin edes silmiäni räpäyttää, Jonna sihisi ja he hyppäsivät suoraan päin kasvojani. Jonna oikeasti päätyi kasvoilleni, mutta Susan laskeutui vatsalleen vasemmalle olkapäälleni ja päätyi vain pitämään kiinni, ettei hän putoaisi.

Horjahdin ja kompuroin sokeasti pari askelta taaksepäin ennen kuin saavutin tasapainon. Jonna valahti puolittain pois kasvoiltani ja onnistui jotenkin siirtymään olkapäälleni. Hän kurkotti pääni takaa ja veti Susanin ylös toiselta olkapäältäni.

Sitten he molemmat kiipesivät selkääni pitkin alas, samalla kun minä loin heihin ei-niin-iloisen katseen. He tosin ehtivät alas asti niin nopeasti, etteivät edes huomanneet toruvaa katsettani. Puin närkästykseni sanoiksi: "Mitä, jos saan kysyä, te oikein ajattelitte? Te olisitte voineet loukkaantua, erityisesti jos minä olisin kaatunut."

Sabina, jolla oli siihen asti ollut vakavia vaikeuksia pidätellä nauruaan, siitä huolimatta, että piti kuonoaan molemmin käsin kiinni, vakavoitui äkkiä. Hänen harvinainen hymynsä oli poissa, kun hän sanoi: "Hän on oikeassa. Älkää tehkö sitä enää."

"Hyvä on äiti, minä lupaan," sanoi Susan vakavan näköisenä.

Sabina hymyili ja silitti tyttärensä hiussuomuja: "Hyvä tyttö."

Susan piristyi heti. Sabina katsoi minua ja kysyi: "Jatkaisimmeko matkaa Rodanin luo?"

"Miksi ei? Mennään."

Me kaikki lähdimme Rodanin luo, jutellen matkan varrella. Rodan olikin kotona, valmistamassa lääkkeitä keräämistään yrteistä. Hän ilahtui seurastamme ja juttelimme pari minuuttia niitä näitä. Sitten hän muisti, että hänellä oli jotain tärkeää asiaa minulle.

Se ei ollut erityisen tärkeää tämän tarinan kannalta, vaan enemmänkin pieni sivupolku joka auttoi minua ymmärtämään Jonnan ja Johannan yhteyden paremmin, te saatte odottaa ensi kertaan kuullaksennen sen.

* * *

**_Sekoilua_**, 'pahasti myöhästynyt päivitys-bonus' 

Joukko alter egoja ja muusia istuu sohvalla ja nojatuoleilla olohuoneen kaltaisessa tilassa. Melkein keskellä huonetta on sohva jonka edessä on samanpituinen olohuoneen pöytä. Pöydän molemmissa päissä, eli sohvan molemmin puolin, on mukava nojatuoli.

Sohvan oikeassa reunassa istuu Tissal, Grimize tiukasti hänen vieressään, ja Junior nojatuolissa hänen toisella puolella. Vasemmassa reunassa istuu andaliitti Elfangor, tiukasti vieressään ihmisohjastaja neiti H. T. O'Donnel, joka oli nauttinut alkoholia Joulun kunniaksi ja jolla oli taas lasi väkevää nimeämättä jäävää alkoholijuomaa kädessään. Elfangorin toisella puolella nojatuolissa istui Susan.

Keskellä sohvaa istui Ghidorah, kaikkien muiden väliin pusertuneena. Pääasiassa hänen takia kaikki sohvalla istuivat niin tiukasti toisiaan vasten puserrettuina, että yksikään heistä ei pääsisi ylös sohvalta ilman apua. Puhumattakaan siitä, että jos joku heistä poistuisi sohvalta, kaikki muut kaatuisivat sohvalta poistuneen paikalle.

Sabina istui lattialla olohuoneen pöydän edessä. Olohuoneen vasemmalla reunalla oli kirjoituspöytä, jonka alle Johanna oli sukeltanut turvaan.

Kaikki katsoivat hiljaisuuden vallassa, kun Godzilla raivosi Johannalle. Hän hakkasi tuolilla pöytää, yrittäen (ja epäonnistuen) osua pöydän alla olevaan Johannaan, ja huusi: "Kuinka sinä kehtaat?! Olet kuukausia myöhässä tämän luvun kirjoittamisessa, ja lopetat tuollaiseen kohtaan?! Mikä syy sinulla siihen on?!"

Hän jatkoi pyödän hakkaamista tuolilla. Pöytä oli täynnä kuoppia ja siitä irtoili säleitä, samalla kun tuolista irtoili muovinpalasia ja yksi sen pyöristä oli lentänyt kauas sohvan taakse. Johanna yritti vastata pöydän alta, mutta meteli oli niin kova, että edes Godzilla ei kuullut mitä hän sanoi.

Godzilla lopetti hetkeksi ja kurkisti pöydän alle: "Mitä sinä sanoit?"

Johanna toisti vastauksensa: "Joulu on tulossa."

Godzilla tuijotti häntä hetken, sysäsi pahoinpitelemänsä tuolin syrjään ja auttoi Johannan pois pöydän alta: "Tuo kelpaa minulle."

He kävelevät sohvan luokse, Johanna istuu Juniorin syliin ja Junior ottaa nojatuolin alta esiin Johannan kirjoituslaitteen. Godzilla vilkaisee ylikansoitettua sohvaa ja istuu pöydän reunalle.

Hetken hiljaisuuden jälkeen Ghidorah kysyy: "Miksi me olemme täällä? Me luulimme olevamme Queen Ghidorahin pääasiallinen muusa, emme sinun. Maksatko sinä meille?"

"En minä tiedä miksi sinä olet täällä, mutta minä en todellakaan maksa sinulle palkkaa. Ole vain iloinen, etten ole ehtinyt tehdä sinulle mitään, en hyvää enkä pahaa."

Ghidorah tuhahti: "Queenie sentään ruokki meidät…"

Johanna tuhahti takaisin: "Minun jääkaappiani sinä et ryöstä. Minulla on liian monta muuta muusaa ruokittava. Jos sinä haluat takaisin Queenien luo niin se järjestyy äkkiä."

Johanna rupesi tekemään jotain kirjoituslaitteellaan. Junior kietoi käsivartensa Johannan vyötärön ympäri ja nojasi leukaansa Johannan olkapäähän katsoessaan hänen työskentelyä. Johanna työnsi häntä poispäin: "Älä nojaa minun päälleni, se on häiritsevää."

Junior virnisti: "No, tehdään sitten toisinpäin."

Junior nojasi taaksepäin, nosti jalkansa pöydälle ja veti Johannan itseään vasten: "Onko näin parempi?"

Johanna vastasi pelkällä hymyllä ja jatkoi työskentelyä. Hetken kuluttua Ghidorahin ympärille syttyi kultainen hehku. Hämmentyneenä Ghidorah taivutti oikean siipensä kärjen eteensä tarkasteltavaksi, samalla tahattomasti vetäisten Grimizen tiukkaan syleilyyn, ja ihmetteli: "Mitä tapahtuu?"

Grimize, jolla oli vaikeuksia pysyä tasapainossa takapää ankkuroituna sohvalle ja ylävartalo Ghidorahia vasten vedettynä, roikkui kiinni Ghidorahissa tavalla, joka olisi toisessa tilanteessa näyttänyt erittäin romanttiselta. Hän mutisi: "En minä tiedä. Päästä minut irti ennen kuin selkärankani katkeaa ja putoan naama edellä syliisi."

Ghidorah veti siipensä takaisin ja Grimize pääsi takaisin omalle paikalleen. O'Donnel nojasi Ghidorahia vasten ja sanoi humalaisen epäselvällä äänellä: "Kuulesh, minua shinä voit halata josh haluat, komishtush…"

Elfangor huusi: "Nyt riitti! Sinä olet juonut tarpeeksi."

Ja Elfangor heitti O'Donnelin juoman toiselle puolelle huonetta. Kaikki kääntyivät katsomaan jokseenkin väsähtäneen näköistä Johannaa.

"Oletko valmis Ghidorah? Vain napin painallus ja olet taas Queenien luona."

"Hyvä, lähetä meidät jo matkaan, meillä on nälkä."

Johanna nyökkäsi: "Hyvä on, sano terveisiä Queenielle. Niin, ja tämä voi kirpaista."

Hän painoi nappia kirjoituslaitteessaan, ja sinä sekunnin murto-osana napin painamisen ja Ghidorahin katoamisen välissä Ghidorah ehti sanoa: "Hetkinen, sinä senkin… Auts!"

Ghidorahin kadottua Grimize ja O'Donnel kaatuivat hänen nyt tyhjälle paikalleen, ja Elfangor ja Tissal kaatuivat heidän päälleen. O'Donnel oli kaatunut Grimizen eteen ja nipisti häntä reidestä: "Shinulla on ihashtuttavat lihakshet, kulta…"

Grimize vastasi happamasti: "Ja itse paljon juoneena sanon, että sinä todellakin olet juonut liikaa. Ja terävä hajuaistini sanoo, että sinä olet urheillut päivällä ja sinun täytyy vaihtaa alushoususi."

O'Donnel oli jo nukahtanut. Susan hihitti. Sabina nousi ylös ja käveli pois Godzillan kanssa. Johanna katsoi kelloa: "Oho, minun pitää mennä."

Sitten hän kiiruhti pois. Grimize työnsi O'Donnelin lattialle ja sanoi: "Minä taidan ottaa nokoset juuri tässä."

Sitten hän otti avaimet O'Donnelin taskusta, heitti ne päin valokatkaisijaa ja valot sammuivat.

"Vau, Grimize, tuo oli niin siistiä." Tissal sanoi.

Grimize vain kuorsasi.

* * *

_Author Note_: Check out the pen name Friday Toilet Club. It's a shared fanfic account of me and my two friends, we have published the first chapter of our first fanfic, Mix-up in the mall. All Finnish readers and those who understand Finnish enough to know what happened in this chapter, please Review! Remember the quiz: _How long has Sabina been on Monster Island (this chapter excluded)?_

_Kirjoittajan Muistio_: . Vilkaiskaa kirjailijanimeä Friday Toilet Club. Se on minun ja kahden ystäväni yhteinen fanfic-tili, me olemme julkaisseet ensimmäisen luvun ensimmäisestä fanficistämme, Sekoilu kauppakeskuksessa. Kaikki suomalaiset lukijat ja ne jotka ymmärtävät suomenkieltä tarpeeksi tietääkseen mitä tässä luvussa tapahtui, olkaa hyvä ja Arvostelkaa! Muistakaa tietokilpailu: _Kuinka kauan Sabina on ollut Hirviösaarella (tätä lukua ei lasketa)?_


End file.
